


Insatiable Desire

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 55,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark RumBelle. Rumplestiltskin's newly found prize will have to toughen up if she is going to live and work at the Dark Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I want to thank everyone for their support for my one shot of this story, I decided to make it a short story because of that support so thank you. With anything that you try to change, it may seem alittle different and I hope it dosen't dissapoint. This is the first chapter that opens the door for the setting and plot, thank you HighlyIllogical for your input, it was what got me started.

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbbrbrbrb

Belle awoke in the middle of the night, she had heard something. What ever it was had been loud enough to penetrate her dreams. She shivered and rubbed her upper arms with her small, cold hands hoping the movements would warm her.

The dungeon Rumplestiltskin had thrown her in was bitterly cold. She huddled on the stiff, prickly straw that had been provided to keep her seperated from the icy stone floor, but the night air that slipped through her cell like a ghost surrounded her, making the night almost unbearable.

A coughing sound from another cell... that was what had awoken her, she wasn't alone. She climbed to her feet and put her ear to the door of her cell, listening for another sound to confirm her sanity, soon enough she again heard the sound...coughing. Belle tried to smack the door with her hand to make any kind of noise. "Can you hear me?" Belle called out, no one answered. She called out a few more times, beating on the door but no one responded, finally she gave up and went back to her straw, gathering her gown around her, trying to stay warm.

The golden ball gown she wore when she had made her deal with Rumplestiltskin was no match for a cold dungeon. As she sat there she tried to remind herself that she had done this for the safety of her kingdom, her father. It was a comfort, it was the only one she would be getting that night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Rumple had to admit, she was indeed exquisite. He had been about to leave, this Maurice or whatever he called himself had nothing in which to tempt him. The lot of them looked like rats aboard a sinking ship. Rumplestiltskin sat perched above them, unseen on the overhanging stone that decorated the enormous room, he looked like a gargoyle only he wasn't there to protect them from danger or evil spirits, he was the evil spirit he thought to himself as a smirk spread across his face.

These fools had invited a war that they only now realized was futile. These were not mortal men they had challanged, but ogres, vicious, deadly things Rumple knew all too well.

His path to the dark powers could be traced back to these creatures. Now he had the power to rid this land of them as well. He had thwarted them before. many people had succumbed to them when he had been human, when he had taken the power he now possessed into himself. He had rid his own lands of them, now they ravaged this one. Many had died, many still would. He had almost died.

He closed his eyes thinking of his narrow escape, how he had drug his shredded leg back to his village, to his wife who never forgave him, to his young son who bore the brunt of his shame, shame for living, for surviving when so many others had perished. Even now dreams of his inprisonment plagued him. How they would saw and rip the limbs of thier victims off. The screams of the men and women as they were drug from thier cages. Rumple himself almost lost his own leg that way. As he was drug out , his hand caught hold of a part of his cage, a long spiked piece of wood broke off and with it he drove it into the creature's eye as it ripped at his leg, he killed it allowing him to escape to freedom, only to be put in another cage, the cage of a coward. A cage his family had also shared, all because he had escaped a horrifying fate.

A door opening caused him to open his eyes. A young girl had entered the room. His eyes followed her as she rushed to her father's side. So, the old man did have something of value after all. Perhaps he would stay. This beauty, this prize stirred emotions and appetites in him long forgotten, but his mind and body responded and rapidly so to her comeliness.

Desires long gone suddenly returned with a vengence. His cock twitched with a life of it's own, causing a sweet pulling, deep inside of him. He drank in the sight of her. Long lusterous hair that curled down her back, Her silken gown was cut low, baring her milky white shoulders and long slender arms, pert breasts were barely hidden in her silky attire, giving him a most advantageous view from his perch above her father. NO, he would stay and his price was absolute. Never taking his eyes off his newly found prize he flicked his long finger at the door and a resounding knock alerted all to his arrival.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belle's red rimmed eyes opened as the latch on her door unlocked. She tried to lift her head, it seemed so heavy as she turned toward the entrance to see him. He looked angry, disgusted, what had she done? Hadn't she gave him what he had wanted, had asked for? She had come of her own free will, she hadn't known what her fate would be, giving herself to this monster, but she knew it wouldn't be pleasant. She had volunteered never the less. She would bravely face whatever was to come.

She had seen the way he had looked at her, a sharp fleeting glance, no one had caught it, but she had seen it. The man her father had chosen for her to marry looked at her that way. He too had done it secretly, it caused shivers to crawl up Belle's back. Her beauty and status made her prey to men, apparently all kinds she thought to herself.

"Get up Princess, we have alot to do and I've no time for your delicate sensibilities this morning," Belle climbed to her feet and followed Rumple out of her cell and up the stairs, daring a look behind her at the cell across from her own where she was sure the coughing had originated.

As he barked his orders, Belle noticed that his eyes never strayed to her even once and the grimace never left his face. He moved from room to room explaining to her as if she were a child what was expected. She plucked up the courage to ask him a question, interrupting him, "Who is in the room across from mine, I think he might be dreadfully sick, I..."

In a fraction of a second Rumplestiltskin caught hold of her arm and had her pinned her against the wall at her back. He gripped her so tightly Belle was sure his nails had pierced her skin and blood must surely be running freely down her arm. "Your job is to work, not worry about who is in my dungeon dearie, unless you'd like to share in their fate." Belle closed her eyes and bit her lip in an effort to calm her breathing, turning her head away from his hot breath on her face. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry , although she could feel her tears threatning.

Rumple let go of her but held his ground, taking the opportunity to view her obvious beauty up close. Her hand immediately covered the spot on her arm he had offended as she felt the small cuts his nails had made in her delicate skin, she had bled but not too much.

His eyes were all but mesmerized by the rise and fall of her breasts as her breathing tried desperatly to return to it's normal pattern. Although she kept her eyes tightly shut, chewing her bottom lip in a futile effort not to make a sound she could feel the heat of his body that was so close to her own. So, she didn't want to cry out did she? He bet he could ellicite a sound out of her as his nail traced a line down her shoulder. Her resolve broke as he lightly trailed his finger over her breast where the gown hugged against it. He smiled when her whimper of defeat hit his ears. "Don't cross me dearie, this willl be your one and only warning, what's in the dungeon will die soon enough for his crimes, but you will beg for death for any mistakes you make, are we clear?"

Belle nodded but couldn't bring herself to look at him, not when he stood so close, tracing invisible flowing lines across her chest. she could feel his breath on her skin. "I'll will be in the main hall and I expect my tea" he stepped back, tapping his finger to his jaw as if he were contemplating something,"NOW, so I suggest you get moving." Belle ran to the kitchen as he dismissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

As Belle entered the main hall, she was quite surprised to find Him not at the table but seated in frount of a large spinning wheel. Awkardly she carried in the tray, trying not to trip on her long dress. She would have to do something about the length the first chance she got.

Rumplestiltskin looked up at the sound of the tray rattling in Belle's shaking hands. "Just leave it on the table" he mumbled as he turned his eyes back to his task. Belle sat down the tray, blowing a sigh of relief that both she and the contents of the tray had arrived unscathed.

When Rumple issued no further orders Belle turned to go, hoping he wouldn't mind if she went back to the kitchens, she needed to get familar with that particular area if she was to prepare all of his meals. She had never prepared a meal in her entire life, this was going to be interesting.

"Just a minute dearie, where do you think you are going, pray tell?" Belle haulted in her tracks and slowly turned around to face him.

"We will be starting with the stairs today I think." Belle nodded but said nothing, wondering to which stairs he was reffering. The castle had many stair cases, perhaps he meant all of them. She regarded him with wide eyes, he actually seemed to go back to his spinning. She watched the twine and straw blend together through the wheel, but a fine thread of gold grew out from underneath it, gathering in a large basket at his feet, how did he do that she wondered. When he didn't ellaborate any further, she just assumed he really had meant all the stairs, she sighed. She waited a few more seconds but when he continued to ignore her, she left to go get the supplies she would be needing to complete such a momumental task.

Morning soon became afternoon and Belle was far from even making a dent in the stair cases in one wing, let alone the entire castle, this would take a month she thought.. The stairs she was working on led to a room in a tall tower.

When she reached the top she tried the door to the chamber...locked, of course it was . She leant down and squinting her eye she peeped through the key hole. It must have been some kind of potions room. Shelves of bottles were in there and a tall, long table that was not meant for sitting at but standing were all she could really see. She tried to adjust her eyes to see more but that was all the small keyhole would allow.

With tired limbs Belle made her way down the stairs with a bucket of dirty water, trying not to slosh it everywhere. Any more of this and she wouldn't be able to lift her arms. They felt as if they were made of lead and the place where Rumplestiltskin had cut her with his nails smarted.

Belle came around the corner hauling her buckett to find Rumple glaring at her, tapping his boot angrily, what had she done now? oh, right, afternnon tea, how could she be so stupid, she was suppost to be keeping him happy and from the looks of it she was not doing a good job. "I'm sorry" Belle squeaked at him, "Time just ran away from me." As she rushed past him Belle's foot got caught in her long gown that was not made for anything much except decoration, certainly not for scrubbing floors. Down she went, sprawling all over the stone floor, the bucket of dirty water washed over her dress, the floor, everything in it's path.

"Seems your not really cut out for manual labor, is it dearie." Belle got to her feet, turning to face him. "I got caught in my dress." She throughly intended to shorten it when and if she had permission to go. "Perhaps if you took it off" Rumple suggested to her. Belle gasped at his suggestion, surely he must be joking, but as she stood there flushed, she could see from his eyes that bore into her that he most certainly wasn't. "I'm, well, it won't happen again" she blurted out, doing her best not to look at him, staring at her feet.

Rumplestiltskin watched her flounder around as his words registered to Belle. Pink was a lovely color on her, good, he would do his best to keep her that becomming shade. He loved watching her spred eagle on the floor, the image of her in a similar position across his bed caused him to bite his lip in anticipation. That was were he believed her true potential would lie.

With a nod of his head Belle dashed off to the kitchen and promptly took a knife and shortned her dress to a legnth she could at least walk in. She also took the opportunity to prepare a quick lunch for him as well as the prisioner in the dungeons. She stuffed a few pieces of bread in her mouth as she piled two plates with bread and cheese and just in case he would prefer, jam. She would have to learn what he like best, right now his preference seemed to be her, or rather making her feel uncomfortable. She quieted her thoughts as she headed to the main hall, fearful he might be able to read her thoughts, who knew.

He looked hungry and busied himself with what was on her tray, while he seemed to be preoccupied Belle slipped out. She kept looking behind her as if she expected him to catch her at any minute, as she squatted down and passed a tray through the slot at the bottom of the door to whoever was on the other side.

"Hello, are you in there?" Belle barely spoke above a whisper but squealled in surprise when an old man's hand swiped at the tray, pulling it in. "What is your name?" Belle asked as she replaced the plate with a cup of tea, It promptly vanished as the plate had done.

"Geppetto" {cough, cough} "My name is Geppetto." He sounded very sick and cold. Belle sighed, "I'm Belle, I'm sorry it wasn't much, I'll try to bring more next time." Belle didn't tell him that a next time could also be a long time. "Are you sick" she asked, already knowing the answer but hoping he would talk to her alittle. "Yes my dear, I think it's this cold air and I'm an old man."{cough}. She could tell that he had moved away from the door, she racked her brain trying to think of something that might make him feel better, perhaps there was something in that room she had seen earlier that could help. For that she would need a key though and the only person with that was you know who. All she had to do was find a way to get it, after all she was a sort of caretaker was she not?


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of it's characters.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

After Belle left the dungeons she returned to the kitchens. Her dress that once was beautiful now lay wet and ruined. She stoked up the fire and set some water over it for tea. She poured through the pantry and decided it would be safer for everyone involved if she stuck with something simple like soup untill her cooking skills improved.

As she cut potatoes and added them to a pot, she took a moment to sit down and have soome tea. She hoped her dress would some how dry before she was made to go back to her cell for yet another cold, miserable night. Belle had never felt so filthy. She had contemplated taking off the dress and hanging it by the fire, but she was not properly dressed underneath for such an undertaking.

She used a dry towel to rub at her dress perhaps that might have helped on stronger fabric but now the delicate silken threads began to pull away at the seams. Belle felt hot tears well up behind her eyes, this was miserable. She tried mopping her tears away only to find them replaced with more, she missed home and her papa. The poor man in the dungeouns reminded her of her father. She wondered how long he had been down there.

Rumplestiltskin said he was going to pay for his crimes, what had he done she wondered. As she sat there, trying to spred her ruined gown out as best she could before the fire, a sound caught her attention. She turned her head to see him standing in the entrance of the kitchen. Startled she sprang to her feet, wiping at her face with the back of her hand , she didn't want he witnessing her tears.

"My my, in the course of one afternoon you've went from spoiled little princess to filthy kitchen wench dearie, that's quite the transformation, I can't say that it suits you."

Belle sniffed back unwantd tears as she starred unhappily at the floor. "Your supper is almost ready, m'Lord."

"My Lord?" Rumple smiled, "Well, I must say I like the sound of that as it rolls off your tongue," he walked over to her, removing the towel from her hand. "I was on my way down here to see if perhaps you would consider joining me, but I can see by the state of your dress, things are far worse than I feared." Gently he raised her chin up so that she was looking at him instead of the floor as he wiped the left over tears from her cheek.

"I can't have you getting sick, spending your nights down in a cold dungeoun cell with nothing to keep you warm but a thin , wet ball gown, tsk, tsk,I've come to escort you to a new room, there, dosen't that sound much better dearie?" Belle nodded as she watched him discard the towel and offer her his arm. She realized for the first time as she looked at him that he really wasn't that much taller than her. She watched a smile turn his mouth up at the corners, when he wasn't looking cross at her he looked much younger. His strange skin seemed to almost change and glow with the light of the fire playing across his features, he raised his eyebrows in a gesture for her to take his offered arm and follow him.

"What about your supper then?" "Oh, I have a feeling it won't be going anywhere, it will be waiting when I return, I assure you." Belle gave him a shy smile as she accepted his arm.

She followed him quietly up the stairs to the upper floor where they passed door after door. He seemed to be in a relatively good mood and she thought this would be as good a time as she was likely to get to inquire about keys.

"May I ask you something?"

"Proceed" he said to her looking at her sideways. Belle cleared her throat, thinking of the best way to approach what she suspected might be a precarious subject. "well, you told my father that you wanted a caretaker and, um...well, most of the rooms here are locked I presume."

"you presume correctly." "Well,how can I clean properly if I can't get to any of the rooms?" Belle felt she had made a good argument. " Rumple pursued his lips in a frown as he listened to her words. "Well, dearie that is an excellent question, I do in fact possess a skeleton key that fits every lock" as he spoke he patted his chest indicating that he kept the key inside a pocket in his jacket. "I tell you what, let's just see how things go and perhaps we will see that you do indeed have access to the many rooms in the castle, how does that sound?" Belle nodded her head as they stopped at a door.

There was nothing special about the door, in fact it looked just like all the others, except this one had a large hook that was fastned up high in the center. Belle wondered what it was for. "Here we are" Rumple took a key from his jacket, Belle studied it as he procedded to unlock the door , he gestured for Belle to enter.

The room was warm from the fire burning bright, There was a large cosy bed in the center of the room. Belle's eye caught sight of a smaller door off to the corner on the other side of the bed. Rumple saw her look, "It's a washing room, I took the liberty of drawing you a bath, why don't you make use of it and I'll see that you have something more fitting to wear" he studied her ruined dress before his eyes met hers, " something more comfortable."

Belle nodded, wondering why he could be so callous one minute then almost caring the next, he was most definitely a puzzle. Belle made her way to the room after Rumple excused himself and as she dipped her finger into the bath water was pleased to find the it nice and hot. Her ruined dress felt cold and heavy and she was in a hurry to take it off. She locked the door and turned around to survey the room, first thing she noticed was that there were no mirrors, she had wanted to inspect her hair which she was confident was an unsightly mess. She made quick use of the provided chamber pot and noticed two large drying towels placed beside the tub for her. She had a hard time believing he had went to this much trouble for her, never the less she intended to enjoy the hot water she thought to herself as she slipped down into the water. She took this time to inspect her hands, the blisters felt sore and tender and the muscles in her arms were quite sore, she wasn't used to any sort of manual labor and sweeping and mopping stairs had made her ache in places she didn't think were possible.

A decrative glass bottle filled with some kind of soap that she assumed was for her body sat on a small table by the tub, she opened it and inhaled the sweet fragrance within. Belle didn't emerge from the tub till she was pruny from the hot water and her hair was throughly scrubbed and shinning. She used the large towels provided to dry off and wraped one around her. She took a few tenative steps out of the washing room to find a beautiful pink gown layed out on the bed. She picked it up, holding it out to examine the material.

It was made of light silk, the neck was wide with embroarding around it of small pink rose buds, it was lovely. The rest of the gown was ribbed, it felt soft and feminine, she couldn't wait to see how it felt against her body as she quickly abandoned the towel and pulled the gown over her head.

"A perfect fit dearie." Belle gasped as Rumple appeared in the doorway, leaning against the open door. He smiled at her but Belle could see the desire smoldering in his eyes. She dropped her eyes to the floor as she nervously bit her lip, trying to avoid his direct gaze.

Rumple watched her figdit uncomfortablly as he removed his jacket and layed it across a chair by the fireplace. He liked the control he obviously had over her emotions, it would make things easier for what lay in store for her.

"Come here Belle, let me see how lovely you look." He spoke kind words but looked cross again, she hesitated, she remained where she was, she planned on getting the key to help poor Geppetto, but she was frightned of what he might do if she obeyed , of how it made her feel and even more frightned of what might happen if she did not. "NOW." she jumped, shyly she crossed the room to stand in frount of him. "Show me your hands."

What? Why did he want to see her hands for? She obliged him and held out her arms toward him. Suddenly he was holding a strap of leather that moments before she was sure hadn't been there. He began to bind her wrists with it. "What are you doing?" Belle tried to pull her hands away but he had looped the strap in such a way that when she did it only tightned around her wrist.

"Whatever I want," he informed her," you belong to me dearie. Now, raise your arms above your head."

"Why?"

"Now Belle." Belle could tell he was getting angry, she was completly at his mercy, she had no other choice but to comply . She shut her eyes as she did as he commanded. She felt miserable being on such a display in frount of him.

Rumple couldn't believe how hard it made him, watching her struggle to obey. her gown was as lovely a pink as her face was. He took the strap and led her to the door and fastened it to the hook with her back against the door, then he examined his catch.

Belle had her face turned into her arm as if she could hide from him. She was biting her lip so hard that she was sure any minute she would taste blood. Rumple hoped she did make it bleed, he wanted to taste that beautiful swollen lip, to suck her blood off of it. The sleeves of her gown had fell back when she raised her arms reveling long graceful limbs. He rubbed his hands down the length of them. Her breasts were perfection, jutting out of the ribbed fabric. He gently took them into his hands, feeling thier slight weight, lightly massaging them as he felt thier peaks harden. Belle gave a small cry as he pushed them together, playing with them gently.

She gave her arms a light tug when he lightly ran his nail over her nipple."Shhh, It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you, much." He chuckled as Belle whimpered. He continued carrassing her as he felt the silky fabric cling to her delicate skin. His touches felt soft against her aching breasts. Why did they suddenly ach she wondered, he hadn't hurt her, she couldn't understand why they felt as they did. She didn't want him touching her, but her body was responding just the same. She suppressed an urge to arch her body into his hands, she felt as if the straps hadn't been holding her up she would have certainly fell to the floor. He was so close to her now, his positioned his knee between her legs holding her body up with his, she could feel the leather of his pants against her, it made her want to... she didn't understand what it made her feel like with him so close, touching her, keeping her restrained as he was.

Suddenly she heard a noise and opened her eyes. He had heard it too, he didn't look happy. He growled in irritation,"I'll be back dearie, I have to go pull the wings off a certain troublesome crickett, now don't go away." He laughed at her quietly, how could she do that, he had her tied up.

Rumple marched out from the room, leaving her there. She watched him go, in desperation She struggled with the strap, no use. Thats when she noticed his jacket, he had left it laying on the chair... the key.

Perhaps she could get loose and get it. What had he meant about pulling the wings off a crickett, it must have been a metaphor for something, she wasn't sure. She began rotating her wrists back and forth and sure enough she was able to wiggle one hand through. After she was free she stole a glance down the hall, she heard nothing. she quickly rushed to the jacket, feeling for the pockett. She found it, a small black key with a dragon emblem etched on it, how fitting she thought.

Could she find something in that room that could perhaps save the old man's life or at the very least make him more comfortable? She had to try, perhaps she could get something and hide it and get back before he came back. She had to, no telling what he might do if he returned to find her gone. She reasoned that it probably wasn't that much worse than what he had planned for her already. She gripped the key tightly as she entered the hallway, listening for any sign of him...nothing. She made her way quickly through the corridors toward the tower, her gown flowing around her as she left.

"


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter will be more graphic than the last three were. Thank you so much for the nice reviews. Jiminy and Geppetto will be written in alittle but I've never written them before so I'm worried that I won't do them right. Please read & review. enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"SO, correct me if I get this wrong, your telling me that if I don't hand over the thief in my dungeons your going to What?...TELL on me? Rumple's voice was high and charged with spite, but the little crickett held his chin up, determined to hold his ground.

"Now dearie,thats no deal, but here's one for you, bring me back my property, all in one piece mind you,and his death will be swift." Jiminy crossed his arms, glaring at the sorcerer, well, as much as he could glare. "That's no deal either" the little crickett chirped.

Rumplestiltskin smiled gleefully,"Well bug, it's the only one you'll be getting from me, and by the way," he couldn't quite keep his hands still as he flitted them around."Go ahead and tell James and Snow White, shout it too the whole kingdom in your little committee if you like and I'll turn them all into the pretty little snowflakes that they all are. Now you don't want that kind of tradgedy on your... Rumple bent down and acted like he was examining the pint sized opponent. "Well, what ever those are" he said, fluttering his fingers to his appendedges with an almost commical look of disgust. Jiminy narrowed his eyes,"I'll be back Rumplestiltskin." " Well see that you hurry dearie" Rumple called out as Jiminy turned and left.

"I really ought to think about getting a cat or perhaps a bird, something for next time, that would be fun and much more interesting, Rumple giggled to himself as he made his way back to his little prize upstairs , waiting for him. But a hanging strap with no Belle dangleing from it stoped him dead in his tracks. He narrowed his eyes. oh she wants to play hide and seek. He used to be rather fond of hide and seek once up on a time, he had a feeling he would again.

"Let the game begin then." A slow, smoldering smile appeared as he started down the corridor.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belle climbed the stairs that led to Rumplestiltskin's potion room. She looked behind her to make sure he wasn't comming and jammed the key in the lock. She left the key there as the door opened and she went in.

It was dark and there was little light in the room as she scanned the many bottles quickly. there was nothing that stood out to her and even some were labled in a language that she didn't reconize. She quickly went to the work table. It had books and bottles scattered all about it. She had to hurry. Nervously she kept glancing at the door, he would return soon and find her gone. What would he do to her. Belle bit her lip thinking about it, there would definitely be concequences for what she was doing but she was willing to take that chance. Maybe he would see reason, once she explained, surely the old man was no good to him dead, no...he wouldn't.

One of the bottles on the table was unlabled, that was odd. She went to pick it up, it wouldn't budge, what? She pulled on it harder and she heard a "click." Suddenly a drawer underneath the table sprung loose, tapping her lightly in her abdomen as it came open. Belle slowly pulled the drawer out, it was lined in a black velvet cloth. A rather impressive dagger lay mounted in the center and upon the blade was the name of her master. Belle tilted her head to read the letters on it better.

A vice like grip clamped down on her arms, forcing a loud cry of shock and pain from her lips as she was roughly yanked back from the table. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Rumple bellowed in rage as he jerked Belle to him. "What are you doing in here, were you looking for THAT?"

"NO..I..I, Please, I don't even know what that is" Belle choked out, pointing to the knife. "I was just looking...The man down there...he's sick, her answers only comming out in half sentences as she started to cry. She gasped in fear as he grabbed both arms, shaking her alittle as he voice lowered but still dripped with venom.

"You've made a dreadful mistake comming here dearie, I would have stayed put if I'd been you." He stopped to grin mischevously and raise his eyebrows at her, "Thankfully I'm not you." Belle let out a frightened squeal as Rumple swept her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her right back to where she belonged...in his bed.

He gripped Belle's body tightly to his shoulder, her slight weight was nothing, he rubbed his cheek into her hip, feeling the silk of her gown against his skin as he inhaled her scent, Rumple whispered to her, "Would you like to know what I intend to do to you Belle?" Belle gripped his shirt in fear,hanging on as best she could , trying not to squirm . She didn't want to give him the satisfaction she knew he would gain from watching her react in fear.

Rumple heard a sharp intake of breath as he used his free hand to grip the back of her thigh, prompting him to squeeze the succulent flesh there. His hand traveled up to her silk covered heart-shaped bottom. "dearie, you've left me no choice but to punish you for your infraction. I intend to whip you." He drove his point home when he gave her a swat to demonstrate which part of Belle's body would endure the whipping. Belle's breath caught in her throat as it stung her backside. He intended to actually whip her, spank her, " no..." Belle had never had a hand layed on her, not even as a child was she ever struck, she began to struggle then.

Rumplestiltskin deposited Belle on her feet in frount of the bed back in his room. Her breath was comming in ragged gasps as he stood over her. His cock throbbed painfully against his tight leather pants as he watched her struggle with her emotions. "You left without permission,"Rumple said to her as he led her by the arm over to the foot of the bed. He had her grasp the footboard causing Belle to have to bend over, he indicated in no uncertain terms that she was to remain like that. She looked so beautiful he thought as he watched her struggle not to cry. "I believe you stole my key from my jacket" he pointed to the chair by the door. "You enter my room without invitation, touching things better left alone, you really ought to learn to leave things alone dearie, maybe I can help," Rumple gave alittle ungentlemanly snort as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Belle felt tears escaping as she stood there in frount of him, struggling with herself to stay put. Rumplestiltskin sunk down to the floor behind her, he took the hem of her gown and with both hands, procedded to rip it up her body to the small of her back. Belle let out a gasp as the cold air met her skin, she bit her lip to stifle a cry. She felt like her knees would surely buckle, she just knew she would faint at any second, "Please don't do this." Belle gave a small cry of humilation when he rubbed the palm of his callosed hand through her legs, pulling her body back, Rumplestiltskin wanted to make sure that she would feel the sting of his blows on her cunt as well. Belle's stomach dropped when Rumple began to carress her, she noticed his breathing changed from an excited fast pace to a deeper, slower more carnal oneas he stood up.

Belle gripped the footboard hard when the first stinging slap hit her sharply. A jolt of pain spred through her. Rumplestiltskin gently rubbed her where he had hit her for a couple of seconds before striking her again. Tears sprang anew from her eyes as a third blow rained down on her causing her to wince as he took his hand, massaging her where seconds ago he had assulted. Belle tasted blood on her lip as she tried in vain not to cry out with the fourth strike.

Heat radiated from her body as he hauled her up by her arm and taking her around to the side of the bed. He then placed a shackle around her ankle as she stared dumbfounded at it. He noticed for the first time that there was a faint trace of blood on her lip where she had bitten it, Rumple pulled her to him and slowly to Belle's dismay took her bottom lip , lightly sucking the blood off from it. Belle whimpered as he gripped her jaw with his hand. He let her go and promptly stripped her out of her gown, leaving her fully exposed to his hungry gaze.

Horrified, Belle covered her breasts with her hands as she lay on the bed silently crying. Rumple stepped away from her, he wanted her thoughts to run wild about what would be in store for her. He leaned down so that his face was only inches from hers. she could see his large dark eyes scan her body then returning to look into her own blue ones,"I'm comming back later, I dont think I have to tell you how important it is for you to stay put this time, do I" Belle feverently shook her head no. "Good girl dearie."

Her bottom felt swollen and throbbing from his stinging slaps, She reached up and felt her lip where moments ago he had sucked on it with his own, oh why had she done it? Perhaps she just wanted to see what he would do? How could she have been so naive. Well, she wouldn't make that mistake twice and she knew she had only begun to pay. After she dried her tears only then did she realise she was shivering, although her bottom had never felt warmer.

Under the warm down blanket on the bed was a sheet of the finest fabric, light and gausy, she wrapped it around her for some protection, she didn't feel as vunerable. She inspected the cuff on her ankle, it felt heavy as she drug alittle of the chain up in the bed so that it wouldn't pull on her foot, she lay across the bed as a pulsating heat throbbed between her legs caused by his hand, first striking her then with little short massgagges that seemed to spred the pain around. She hurt terribly but she wasn't sure which hurt worse, her body or her pride.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be infinitely more graphic than the other 4 were.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

Rumplestiltskin sat alone in his study. His hand hurt from the whipping he had just given his slave girl. Gods that had felt good, Just the look on her face was enough to send him over the edge . He could still taste the blood from her lip in his mouth, metallic and salty on his tongue. Why had he stopped, his cock throbbed with want for her. He closed his eyes remembering the fear she displayed so raw as he shackled her to his bed. He had to get out of there, he wanted to take her but knew he would likely hurt her, he wanted to hurt her with every fiber of his being. He felt on the edge of some precipice. His anger at her behavior had gotten the best of him. he ran his hand down his face, as he sighed.

He suddenly stood up and begin to pace the room, so what if he took her he reasoned to himself, she belonged to him. He didn't have to sit there in pain while she slept comfortably in his bed. He doubted he would ever let her out of his bed again after tonight. This would be the last night of her comfort he vowed, he would see to that, she needed a stronger lesson than a mere whipping. His hand throbbed along with certain parts of his anatomy, he wasn't done with her, not by a long shot.

Belle awoke in the night. She thought she heard a noise as she sat up in bed. the darkness was thick in the room as the fire had grown weak. She lay back down nervously, thinking about him. She still throbbed as she rubbed her thighs together trying to still the heat that lingered there. She resisted the urge to touch her flamming skin. He would be back, She closed her eyes as she tossed and turned trying to find relief from her wondering mind and the memory of him on his knees behind her, ripping her gown. She shivered in the dark, waiting...

He didn't return till well up in the night, finding Belle asleep lying across his bed. With a flick of his wrist the fire roared to life. She was wrapped in his sheet as he stood over her sleeping form, she moaned, How dare she lay there content when his body was a whirlwind of agony and want.

Belle awoke with a confused gasp of fear as he began roughly pulling the sheet off of her naked, trembling body. "No" was all she could manage to get out as she clawed for the covering that was being quickly ripped away from her. She tried to cover herself as she curled up on her side with her legs pulled up, shielding herself as much as she could from his eyes.

"Lay on your back" he commanded, "NOW." Belle whimpered in defeat as she slowly obeyed. "Open your legs dearie, I want to see all of you" Belle squeezed her eyes tightly shut as hot tears ran down her cheeks at her shame, she opened her legs slowly, afraid of the consequences if she didn't obey him. she had never been naked before anyone before. Much less in such a lewd position.

Rumplestiltskin stood over her, watching the anguished look upon her face. His eyes trailed down her body . A light dusting of hair curled above her sex as he watched her do as he commanded. "His cock twitched painfully as he took in her naked form, she was indeed lovely laying there all spred out for him as if she were a sacrifice. Her hands were balled up into fists, gripping the blanket under her as she fought to stay still. He smiled as he ran his tongue across his teeth.

"Open your eyes and look at me" Belle took a deep breath and did as he said. "Has your flower been plucked?" His tone was low and husky betraying his arousal. "What?" She hadn't really understood the question, her bottom was still tender and the blankets felt scratchy under her delicate skin making her stiffle a moan, she had a hard time lying still with such heat radiating out from her body.

"What I'm asking my dear is are you a virgin or has your betrothed been in that tight, little cunt I see displayed before me." Belle blushed as she bit her lip before she answered him shyly, not caring that it was swollen. "A...a virgin, I'm a virgin."

"All the better then" he smiled as he begin to undress in frount of her, his eyes never left hers. Belle's eyes widen in fear as she watched him, she had never seen a naked man. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him undress and slowly climb up on the bed toward her, she tried to scoot as far back as the shackle around her ankle would allow. Rumple could see the look of terror on her face as she studied his naked body, it only served to make the muscles in his belly clinch in anticipation.

He leaned down and kissed her thigh as he nudged her legs to part for him once again. "Please, I'm sorry, I'll never go in there again, I swear." She let out a small cry as he moved up her leg with his warm mouth. "what are you going to do to me?" Belle asked him as he gave her thigh a tight squeeze.

"Anything I wish dearie" he snickered at her troubled expression as he put his finger on her shoulder slowly pushing her till she lay back on the bed under him. "Scared?" Belle didn't respond to his ridiculous question, of course she was, terrified that it would hurt, just like the maids at her father's castle had said it would as they told her what would be in store for her on her wedding night with Gaston.

Her body jumped as she felt him touch her.. there. He rubbed his thumb down her slit, pushing her lips apart. he smiled as he watched her close her eyes , she had expected pain but his finger was warm and it felt... different. Her eyes flew open when she felt him push his nose up against her opening, inhaling her sweet aroma. she smelled like pure innocense, he could feel her shiver. "Do you taste as good as you smell I wonder?"

Belle cried out as he lapped at her opening, he ran his hot tongue up her, opening her further. She squirmed as he burrowed his face in her, grunting with pleasure, he was clearly enjoying himself at her expense. She felt his hands on her thighs, pushing them apart, giving him more room. Belle all but arched her back when he slipped a finger up inside her, then another, stretching her small, tight opening. Rumple pumped his fingers in and out of her as she leaned her head back, he felt her buck softly when his mouth closed over her precious, hidden little treasure as he nibbled gently.

Belle withered on the bed, her hands clentched the blankets, she had never felt this tightning in her belly before, all her muscles felt like fire as he pulled his now slick fingers out of her. Belle's breathing came out in ragged breaths as he moved to place himself directly over her body, she felt a hard nudge at her opening. Fear shot through her as he pushed up inside of her, her muscles clenched in an effort to deny him what he sought but it was to no avail, he would have her, with her consent or not.

Belle felt a white hot pain deep inside as he opened her, she clawed at his back as he filled her, determined not to cry , she would not give him the satisfication he would derive from hearing her scream as he tore through her innocence.

Rumplestiltskin groaned as he felt her tightness engulf him. He pulled her thighs up and around his body, he was pleasantly surprised that she didn't pull away from him but kept them there, even tightning them around his hips. A strangled moan escaped her as he slowly drew himself out and slid back in, Gods she felt like velvet around him, he wasn't going to last long he knew, he could already feel his loins tighten in sweet agony as he pushed yet deeper, causing her to cry out. A bead of sweat broke out on his brow. He had meant to teach her a hard lesson but he felt in deeper agony than she seemed to be in, he would have to try harder in the future but for now he wanted to stay lost in her depths.

The hot pain that had only moments before overwhelmed her sences was giving way, She could feel nothing except him, moving inside her then a flooding heat filled her as he let out a cry. Her body felt tight all over as he leant back and keeping himself buried in her he touched her most sensitive area, massaging it, causing her to arch her back in the sensations it caused. Belle cried out as She fell back on the bed panting, she felt little tremors through her body as he rocked, nudging deep inside her belly before withdrawing and climbing off the bed to retrieve his clothing.

"You can add that to your list of chores my dear" Belle tried to sit up on shaking legs as he put his pants on, She blushed and looked down at her trembling hands till he turned to her. "You will remain here till I say otherwise" Then he turned and left her alone in his bed. Belle had never felt so alone, She felt like her insides were on fire as she layed down on the bed once more, she could feel a sticky wetness between her legs and wished she could clean herself.

She cried quietly as she pulled the blankets around her achingly sore body, she was so tired. She wondered if he would sleep in here next to her, this was after all his bed and what would tommrow have in store for her...


	6. Chapter 6

this chapter will have much more graphic and detailed scenes than any of the previous ones.

Slowly Belle opened her eyes to the early morning streaming through the windows. Everything was blurry through heavy lids as she blinked to clear her vision. Oh, she felt like she had slept for days. She sretched her sluggish limbs out feeling the strength returning to them. That was the moment she first realized that her restraints had been removed. She quickly threw back the heavy blanket from her legs to discover the shackle lying useless on the floor.

She scanned the room for any signs of his presence and discovered a dress and slippers lying across the chair, obviously left for her. So he had been in there while she slept, Belle felt a shiver crawl up her back at the thought of him watching her sleep.

She moved to get out of bed, "Ooh" Her belly clenched with a small cramp of pain. Perhaps a bath would ease her discomfort she reasoned on her way to the washing room. Belle quickly washed and dressed, knowing Rumplestiltskin would be waiting for her to serve him. She hurried downstairs, fearful to see him again but even more afraid of angering him by being late with his breakfast. Her belly felt queezy with anxiety as she hurried to the kitchens to boil water and make alittle something to eat, she just hoped it was edible.

Belle worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she waited for his water , he had said to add it to her list of chores. oh how had she gotten so wound up in this situation. She closed her eyes in shame thinking of her responses to his touch last night. She would never be able to close her eyes again without reliving the feeling she got at the exact moment he had touched her...there.

How could her body have betrayed her like that, she thought. It had responded of it's own accord, answering an instinctive call, by all rights she should have been screaming in fear and agony, instead she felt an overwhelming desire for more. Belle put her hands over her face, she could almost hear her wanton moans ringing in her ears along with his last night .

Sure she reasoned, it had hurt but the pain hadn't lasted as long as she thought it should have before something more primal had took over, she felt dirty as she replayed last night in her head, over and over.

With a loaded tray she headed for the dinning hall. Well, I can't hide from him forever, I have to learn to face him. She entered the hall, finding him waiting for her at the dinning table. Rumple's gaze burned into hers as his eyes followed her. Belle's face felt as if it were on fire as she glanced over at him to see a wicked knowing grin spreading across his features, the bastard.

She kept her eyes fixed on the tea pot as she went about her task, she couldn't look at him, not after last night plus knowing he surely wasn't done with her. "Add that to your list of chores" he had said. No, this had just begun, everything below her waist ached just thinking about it made her head ache as well.

With shaking hands Belle sat Rumple's tea before him on the table. As she turned around to pick up the tray his hand shot out, grabing her wrist making a startled gasp escape from Belle's lips. She looked at his hands wrapped tight around her arm then her eyes moved up to his own,"From now on dearie, you will be sleeping in the same room as you did last night. No more dungeons for you, seeing as how much you pleased me last night."

Belle turned her crimson face away from him closing her eyes at his smile. "And I don't want to catch you down there, checking up on my prisioner, am I clear dearie?" Belle nodded in agreement although she kept her face turned from him.

Rumplestiltskin watched his pretty slave girl blush. he ached to have her again as he thought long and hard about how her thighs had gripped his last night , about how she clawed at his back and hung on for dear life as he plundered her innocense. She felt so exquistely tight around his cock as her body had shuddered against will in it's release. He could feel himself springing to life just thinking about it.

Belle was relieved when she gave a light tug on her arm and he let her go. Rumple returned to his tea, squeezing a lemon slice in it before taking a sip. he closed his eyes, listening to Belle, her breathing was fast and shallow as she set his plate before him, he smiled silently as the tea tray rattled helplessly as she made her way back to the door. He could hear her sigh of relief when she made her way thought the exit and back to the kitchens. So, she hated and feared him like everyone else, good, mission accomplished, she would fear him more after tonight.

Rumple stood up abruptly, shoving the chair back hard as he made his way over to his spinning wheel, he needed to spin, he needed to forget.

Morning slipped slowly away as Belle tried to clean and keep out of sight, she took on the daunting task of cleaning and organizing the kitchen. This proved to be a bit of an undertaking. As she worked, her thoughts drifted to the old man downstairs, locked away. Now what did he say his name was? oh yes, Geppetto, that was an odd name, Belle wondered where he was from. He must have done something bad to end up in Rumplestiltskin's dungeon, although she was well aware that it didn't take much to get on his bad side.

As Belle scrubbed away at the sink she wasn't paying much attention to anything else and didn't hear him as he approaced her from behind untill he was upon her. "Well well, my little Princess turned scullery maid, hard at work I see." Belle gasped in fright, but as she was about to turn around to face him his hands closed around her shoulders, holding her against the sink with him at her back.

Rumple leaned into her back, inhaling the fresh scent of her hair. "Please sir, I...I"

"Sir is it? I thought I was M'lord to you" Rumple gave a small chuckle as his hands massaged her arms in small circles. Belle stiffened at the contact. Rumple leaned into her back inhaling the fresh scent of her hair as it hung down her back. Belle could feel his need pressing against her. "Please" was all she could manage. "What is it you beg of me my pet? Please tell me." Belle closed her eyes and bit tenderly on her already bruised lip when he gently pulled her hair away from the side of her neck and shoulder, exposing the flesh hidden there so that his warm lips could nibble at her skin.

Goosebumps arose in vast number on Belle's arms. "I know what you want...I just"

"What is it you think I want Princess"

"Me" Belle whispered, barely making a sound. "I merely came down here to check on my prize" he said as he spun her around to face him. Belle let out a whimper and turned her head away in shame. "And how is my prize after such a strenuous night of activites?" His fingers travled down her arm leaving a burning trail in thier wake. His fingers curled around her wait to give a small squeeze before making thier way below to gather up her skirts, Belle gave a small defeated cry as his fingers dove underneath, rubbing against her thigh, his fingernails tickling on thier way up.

His voice sounded low and full of need when he spoke again,"How is my prize dearie, tell me." Belle let out another whimper as his thumb drew small circles on the flesh on the top of her thigh, he was only inches from his destination when she answered him with a cracked voice,"sore."

"Ahh, sore is it?" he said with a purr as he pulled her toward him with his free hand so that he could kiss her neck once more. His fingers found thier way home as he skimmed them over her sensitive flesh, she gave a small twitch. "Open your legs." Belle did as he commanded as he slipped his hand down low, massaging her slowly. His thumb found her most sensitive bud and carrassed it as Belle squirmed in his firm grasp, she could feel her muscles tighten in anticipation. " Sore is how I will keep you my pet" was whispered in her ear as he held her still.

Belle felt her knees begin to buckle, she held on to the sink as he continued his ministrations, her breath became shallow and ragged as her body responded yet again against her will. At once He let her go. Belle's eyes flew open as he steped away from her. Why had he stoped? She could feel the heat of his hand between her legs as she closed them tight, trying to fix her skirts while she struggled to gain her composure.

Rumplestiltskin looked angry, Why ? Had she done wrong? Did he intend to whip her once more? She didn't know if she could bear it. His large luminious eyes narrowed at her. "Get back to work or I will find something more suitable for your talents." With that he turned and stalked out of the kitchens. Belle let out a sigh of breath she hadn't realize she had been holding as he left. She sat down on the stool so she wouldn't fall down, what had just happened?

Belle finished her chore of cleaning the kitchen quickly, she had lost her gumption for it after he left. she snuck back to the hall, listening for any signs of him and as she peeked into the room was thankful she found it empty. She quickly hurried back to where she had hid a small loaf of bread and retrieving it she silently made her way down to the dungeons.

Belle tapped on Geppetto's door,"I brought you something" Geppetto's shadow fell over the ground as he neard Belle taking her offering."Thank you Lass, it's much appreciated, you put yourself in danger by comming her, you should hurry and leave me."

"I want to know why Rumplestiltskin would lock away a old sick man, Please tell me" Belle pleaded with him. She heard him sigh on the other side of the door as he considered her request. "When I was young my parents were cursed" he began slowly. "Although it was meant for someone else they are the ones who recieved the blow, a potion given to a young man by the man who now holds me captive as well, they were turned into wood. I begged the sorcerer responsible to turn them back, but alas he refused, kept talking about his prize, his property." Belle had no trouble believing that as he reffered to her as the same. "As you know he is very protective of what he considers his, well, he took them from me, making me an orphan. I vowed to get them back, to find a way to remove the curse, I failed." Belle could feel sympathetic tears well up in her eyes at Geppetto's story, he carried on,"The young man responsible, well he helped me try to steal them back , Rumplestiltskin caught me as I am much slower, The one helping me made it out with my poor parents but untill they are returned, I remain here."

"Has he promised to release you at the return of your...um, parents?"

"No dear, I will never again leave here, I know that now. He has promised a quick death if Jiminy gives them back and a slow one if he does not. I am a sick man, soon I'll be dead."

"I have to go now" Belle whispered through the door. "If I can find a way to help you, I will." "That is sweet child but you put yourself in danger just comming here, please, don't come back." Belle sighed as she went back to the kitchens.

As day drifted into night Belle returned to her assigned bed chambers. She felt grimmy from her work and decided a bath was indeed in order. As she slipped down into the tub that magically filled itself at her request she felt her nerves tense with the comming night. Surely he would make an apprearance. She washed quietly and got out of the tub to dry her long hair as she went into the bedroom her breath caught in her throat, a sheer white gown lay spred out on the bed accompanied with a note. Belle read the note, it said come to the tower. The tower? oh no... He wanted her up in his work room, where he made his spells. Belle was suddenly frightned, she didn't want to go. quickly she dressed, crossing her arms over the thin material that did nothing to conceal her , making her way up the stairs to him.

Heat was comming from the room as she climbed the last of the stairs, she could feel it on her face. the door was open a crack as she stood outside, attempting to peak in. He thankfully had his back to her, standing over a large cauldron that was the souce of the inferno that radiated from the room. She noticed that his hair was completly wet, she assumed it was from the immense heat of the cauldrom. She could feel drops of sweat tickling at her temple, sliding down her cheeks as she watched him silently from her hiding spot. she turned her face away to breathe in a cooler air that the hall wall below offered her. She put her hand on the knob of the door to steady herself and felt her heart stop as the door creaked in movement, alerting him to her presence. She gave a cry as he jerked open the door, snatching her arm, he hauled her into the room with him.

Belle could see the unbridled fury in his eyes as he looked at her. She had a hard time catching her breath as she fought to keep herself upright on wobbly legs. His eyes roamed her body, hungrly devoring her flesh as she struggled with herself, she wanted to run, anything to get away from the heat of the room and the hunger in his eyes. "Do you think me stupid?" Belle looked aghast at his words, "No" she muttered. "Why do you continue to disobey me then." Belle's eyes widened as she realized that he knew what she had been up to earlier. "He is mine, not yours to feed and coddle like some sort of pet, do you understand? I will feed him or starve him as I see fit, you will pay for your indescrition." suddenly somewhere deep inside Belle's courage returned with a vengence, "He is an old man, what your doing is barbaric, can't you see that, please, just let him go." Belle's voice had came out alittle harsher then she had antisipated, she meant it more as a plea not a demand.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes widened in surprise,"So you do have a tongue, I think I could put it too good use if you'd like, and here I thought blushing was all you were able to fight back with. That's two I owe you." Belle thought she would faint surely as he backed her back against a desk. "Your growing talents surprise me my pet " his hand snaked up her body to rest below her breast encirling it with his fingers, his thumb rubbed circles around her nipple as it hardened from the rough texture of his skin. He seemed once again entranced with it,as he leaned down taking the hardened nipple into his mouth. The fabric felt scratchy on her skin as he scraped his teeth across her before attending to the other one. He made a popping sound as he released her breast from the suction of his mouth. Belle's eyes had closed at some point and she saw his grin as she opened them. "Your a wanton little thing aren't you." Belle bit her lip as she shook her head no. She was not wanton, she didn't ask for his touch, he somehow forced her body to respond, it wasn't her fault if he provoked it.

"I will use my prisioners as I see fit dearie, just like I will do what I want with all my possessions." Belle let out a grunt as he grabed her arm roughly, forcing her up against the desk with her back now facing him. "Please" she begged knowing her plea would fall upon deaf ears. she heared him undoing his pants behind her. Silent tears feel as his hand jerked up her thin gown as he pressed his hand against her back, forcing her to bend over the desk infrount of her. Her body jumped as she felt him touch between her legs with his long fingers, pushing them up inside of her. "Wet for me my pet?" He whispered as she felt him replace his fingers with something substantially larger. Belle tried to squeeze her legs shut but he slapped her hard on her backside with his hand, oh gods, it stung. "Don't deny me what I want princess, what is mine for the taking." He pushed against her opening as she loosened her legs, having no choice. She let out a cry as he slammed himself against her, he pumped against her hard and fast as she held on to the table as best as she could. Tears fell to the desk as she braced herself against his onslaught.

Rumple grabbed a handful of Belle's hair, pulling her head back, "This is what happens when you diobey me, Princess" he pushed himself slowly inside her with his words, driving his point home as she whimpered , her body was sore, "next time you disregard me, I will make sure your too sore to walk, I give you my word, am I clear?"

"Yes"

"What was that my Pet?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry" Belle cried out. He let go of Belle's hair and dug his fingers into her hips as he continued his abuse, his thrusts became eratic and he all but cried out as he emptied himself inside of her.

Belle stayed there, gripping the desk as he fastened his pants. "Go to your bed" he all but bellowed at her. Belle stood up on shaking legs as he watched her gain her composure. "I'll be there shortly, clean yourself up." No she would not disobey him a second time, he meant everything he had told her. She felt as if she might already be too sore to walk as she made her way back to her bed. She flung herself down and cried, he would be there he said. She would find some way to escape the monster that was now her master, she just had too.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought we might try to see a different side to Rumple for a second. Even monsters need to show thier tender sides occasionally.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

He came for her in the dead of night, but it was as a lover might, not an untamed beast.

The room was heavy with darkness. The fire had either long since burnt out or perhaps it was magic, who could know. But Belle had to blink several times to determine that her eyes were in fact open.

Something had awoke her, some fleeting, flittering thing had touched her. She felt confused, sleepy, as she struggled to wake up and investigate. Suddenly her sences were aware of every part of that tender, delicate skin. The restraint around her ankle had been removed. It was the "click" of the lock that had invaded her sleep, magic ghosting along her ankle.

Belle's heart hammered in her chest...he was in the room, Rumplestiltskin had come as promised. She dared not move, maybe if she frained sleep he would leave. She tried in vain to keep her breathing low and even , fighting to keep her eyes closed, could she see him in the dark? Belle didn't have to see him, she could feel him as he sat on the bed at her feet, inches from her. Why was he just sitting there? She was sure it was him, why didn't he make a grand entrance, pushing her into a corner? Wasn't that the kind of behaviour he thrived on?

Belle's hands clenched the covers tightly when she felt his weight shift, she wanted to run, flee somehow, yet she remained stone still, pressing her lips tightly together in a vain attempt to block any noise that threatned to find it's way passed her lips.

Rumplestiltskin moved very slowly as if he were trying to soothe a wild animal he had captured, he was sure Belle had a feral, cornered look in her eye as she lay helpless , caught in the monster's trap. He heard her soft whimper of fear when he ever so slowly caught the corner of her blanket, pulling it back to expose feet and ankles. Belle resisted the urge to draw her exposed feet away from him, she was sure he wouldn't be standing for that.

His hand felt warm as his fingers ran a line up the middle of her bare foot to her offended ankle. The beauty held her body stiff as she felt his hand encircle her flesh there. His thumb rubbed small, light circles as he massaged the area where the shackle had irritated her skin. Belle could feel her body begin to ache from remaining so still for so long, she tried to relax, it seemed like he wasn't there to hurt her.

She hadn't realised that her eyes had shut till she opened them, it felt like a dream... a dream where she could not see, only feel. Perhaps Rumplestiltskin had indeed used magic to prolong the dark, but why would he do that, what did he wish to hide as he touched her tenderly there in the dark. Belle felt her mind drift, maybe it really was a dream.

She felt her thoughts jerk back to reality when Rumple replaced his hand with his mouth. His lips felt warm and slightly wet on her skin as he placed a chaste kiss to her flesh. More skin was reveled as she felt his hand slide up her leg , comming to rest at the back of her knee, gently urging her to bend it, allowing him to take her delicate little foot in his hand.

Belle's breath caught in her throat when he slowly drug the blanket back, uncovering her bit by bit while the cool night air caused her skin to tingle as each inch exposed itself. Her heart drummed a frantic rythum against her chest as he coaxed her other leg to bend as easily as she bent to his silent requests and iron will. Although she could see nothing, she was sure that most certainly that was not the case for him. She desperatly wanted to grab for that blanket when he pulled it from her, but her courage failed her when his hands returned to tenderly soothe her calves , sliding up and down her skin almost as if he were carassing a lover.

This couldn't be right. Could this be the same beast?...the same monster? His hand again brushed against the back of her knee. Belle felt like she was unable to draw a deep breath as she felt his body move closer, it was almost hesitant, like he knew that any second she would rebel as he bent down over her legs, easing himself slowly between them. oh Gods, she could feel the heat comming off his body even as his shirt brushed down her skin. It was silk dancing there, she would know that particular fabric anywhere, even in the dark.

Rumplestiltskin hadn't so much as made a peep since she had awoke and Belle felt her body jerk suddenly when his thumb stroked her thigh. "Shhh," he crooned," I have no intention of hurting you my beauty." Belle let out a low whimper as she felt him align his body up to hers, drawing oh so close as he hovered above her.

His scent filled her as his breath tickled her face, there he was, so close above her, yet he was taking great pains not to touch her with his body or act upon the primal instict to dominate her, which she knew he very desperatly wanted, It was if he were waiting for something...Her? Was he waiting, wanting her permission? He had never acted like he wanted or needed it before, what would happen if she gave it? Was she even considering it? Why was she even thinking about it?

Am I really considering giving this monster who lords over everyone and everything permission to ravage me? What am I thinking and why is my stomach feel like it's in knots, Belle chewed on her lip, trying in vain to still her manic thinking.

It all went right out the window when Rumple nuzzled her neck. She had to fight back a moan as he made a light trail across her thoat with his tongue stopping to suck at the pulse point there . She gripped the covers with her hands, trying to will herself not to feel, trying to shut out the reality that his mouth felt pleasant against her skin.

Rumplestiltskin could feel his patience waver when he heard her sigh. He gathered her long hair in his hand, pulling her head back so that her mouth was positioned below him, open and waiting for him. He could feel her breath heavily as he tenderly captured her mouth with his. Her mouth was sweet and warm as he tasted her, exploring every inch with his tongue and she was allowing it, moving her lips against his, as if she welcomed him in. He couldn't stand anymore, he had to touch her, everywhere.. he pressed down on her, letting her feel his weight, his arousal.

Belle felt drunk with the sensations in her body, her legs trembled as he urged them wider apart with his hips, her hands had a mind of thier own as they released the blanket in favor of his arms instead. She didn't have the strength to fight him, every nerve in her body fought against itself as she desperatly tried not to arch into him while he cradled her head in his hands as if he loved her.

This was not the actions of a cold, merciless beast, he acted almost desperate and starved for her, as if he had never felt any warmth or feelings. Belle felt herself gasping for air when his mouth released hers, she wasn't sure how long he had been kissing her, minutes maybe, perhaps it could have been much longer, her lips felt swollen as she felt him return to nibble down her throat moving past it to her breast, tasting her there.

Belle could keep quiet no longer when his hand squeesed her flesh so that he could take her nipple between his teeth, worrying the sensitive areola till it hardened into a tiny pebble for him. his hands felt like fire against her cool skin as he kneeded her breasts, making her toes curl in anticipation. She would surely burn in hell for enjoying this. May the gods forgive her she thought as she pushed her breast toward his awaiting, hungry mouth.

Rumple was sure if he didn't bury himself in her depths this instant he would burst into flame. His hand moved down to cup her, to see if she did indeed want this or was just submitting to prevent any punishment. A groan escaped his lips for the first time when a wet heat met his searching hand. Belle cried out when two long fingers dipped deep inside her aching core. Rumplestiltskin swallowed her next cries with his mouth as he added a third finger, working her up into a frenzy of nerves. Her nails desperatly dug into his arms as he continued plunging into her hard and fast. She almost groaned in protest when he pulled back, letting the cold air have it's way with her heated skin once more.

What was he doing? Did he plan to now leave and not finish her? Did he plan to tease and punish her? Her questions were soon answered as he unfastened his pants, pulling them away , he pressed once more up against her, but now no clothing seperated them now, had it really gotten this far, could she still refuse him and expect no repercussions? She had no strength to refuse the ache that throbbed mercilessly in her belly as she felt him, moving against her opening, pushing ever so slightly, asking for permission yet again.

Belle could feel his hair tickle her cheek as he nuzzled at her neck in much the same way his cock nuzzled against her opening, every movement sending him just alittle deeper than before. She tilted her head back, savoring the feeling of him creeping up inside of her as she tilted her hips up in submission to his body , feeling him slide up inside her easily as if they were the only two pieces to some universal puzzle.

His lust would not easily be sated, his want never quite purged no matter how many times he took her. No time would ever be enough with her he thought as he drew back and then plunged deep into her velvety depths. A strangled moan escaped from him as he drew back a second time, a perfect mixture of deep pain and staggering pleasure racked his body as they played thier tug of war with each other, untill Belle's body withered with her release, milking him dry as he emptied himself both body and soul into her . His hot breath warmed Belle's neck and his body was reduced to shivering while Belle stroked his back with her fingers, moving them up and down his skin as he placed tiny, tender kisses to the hollow of her thoat as if they did this often, make love as if it were the most natural thing between them. Rumple kissed her lips tenderly before slipping out of her and rolling onto his back beside her.

Belle's body felt heavy, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, her mind felt even heavier as her eye lids fluttered a few times before closing, begging for sleep. She could feel the bed move when he got up, she wanted to say something, ask him the questions that had been burning in her mind since she awoke to find him there, but only the darkness stayed to wrap her in it's embrace as she felt him replace the blanket before leaving her to her dreams, wondering if she had ever really woke at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. A few have expressed that they wish it was more like the short story insatiable and trust me I'm trying, if it's going to be a story though then it needs alittle plot or it's just a porno.:) I want this story to be good. I had alittle trouble on this chapter. To Spock-Ohura fan: He's not in love with her, he just wanted to feel alive, like he was a human being just for a moment, that's all.:) I'd like to think he misses his wife alittle bit at that moment when he came to her in the night, he has alot of self loathing, he only lusts Belle right now, bad! ;3 who wouldn't after a gizillion years all alone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

"Damm her to hell!" Rumplestiltskin stalked off up to his lair in the tower in the west wing of the Castle. "You stupid fool, what were you thinking?" He kicked open the door to his potion room sending it crashing back against the wall knocking over a table in the process. Slumping down into a chair with his head resting in his hands, he tried to block out the pain. It was idiotic to think that was going to work, nothing ever worked,what would make him think another woman would?

Rumple hardly ever slept and most of the time when he did drop from exhaustion his head filled with dreams of his dead wife, his lost son and his own private personal hell... what he had done to them. He closed his eyes as his face fell, He let out a sigh. What hurt the most is the terrible truth that if faced with the same choices again, he would still be too weak not to choose his power. The sweet, seductive power that flowed through his veins, sweeter than life.

He had hoped that for a moment he could forget, gain alittle peace maybe his little slave girl could ease that pain, he had gave it his best, but all he saw was her... Milah. She had been nothing but a drunk and a whore, but he had tried to love her, even though it had never been the case for her. Her loves had been few, the drink and some sea Captain, fool enough to believe her. The only thing she had ever done for him was to give him Bae. It was somehow enough though. Bae had been the light of his world, it wasn't fair what he had gone through, no boy should be the son of the town coward. Now they were all gone, ruined. He had destroyed her, tore out her heart. She had deserved it for what she had put Bae through. He was no better, he had let his son down, he couldn't change by then, the power was too deep in his soul...black, ragged soul that it was. Bae had been forsaken by both of his parents.

When thier father's had arranged thier marriage, Rumple had been troubled, he didn't love her, he didn't even know her. She had been a girl from another village but his father had insisted that this marriage was advantageous for him. She was the daughter of the town butcher, at least it was a step up from being the son of the town drunk, which Rumple had been. Well, perhaps in time they would come to love each other he had reasoned then and He had tried, he really had, but it was doomed from the start. Come to find out, she had been in love with someone else, a boy from her village. Seems she was always in love with someone other than him he thought. the marriage proved to be nothing short of hell for both of them. She never felt happy with Rumplestiltskin, not truly. She had finally given in and done her duty, giving him a child, begrudgingly of course and she then never really connected with the baby, perhaps she was incapable of it, with anyone. Rumple gave a "humf" thinking of his wife, comparing her to a cold fish in his mind.

Once she gave birth to Bae, he thought things would be different but they only got worse. She actually looked relieved when they had come for the able bodied men to fight in the ogre wars, relieved! Her cold eyes watched him leave with the other men, she had not one word of comfort for him. The last thing he heard as he disappeared from sight of his village was Bae, screaming for his papa.

He had spent countless nights in the wars, dreaming of those eyes that held no love for him and of Bae's small voice, pleading for him to come back. He had thought of nothing but the safety of his family on those long nights as they tried to fight a losing war againat inhuman monsters that killed 100 men to thier 1 or 2. It had given him the strength to fight back while he croutched in the cage after he was captured, knowing he was probably going to die, waiting for the chance to escape back to Bae.

It was Bae's face he had focused on when he had stabbed that filty orge, just the thought of holding them again, hopefully making things right with Milah. He had barly made it away with his life for fucks sake, he would be a hero, or so he thought as he returned to his beloved village, but instead he was spit on, shunned, even by the wife he had fought so hard to get back too, barly able to stand up with his mangled leg. There was no doctor, he had been killed in the wars, left to heal with only a bitter wife for comfort. The bitch... he hated her, HATED her! For a moment his anger surged within him only to burn itself out as quickly, he hated himself. His shoulders slumped, But never his Bae, not Bae. He lay back and tried to sleep for awhile, he felt weak, thinking of things long past. He didn't even know why he was dragging himself through the village of guilt for,Belle was his and he could have her when ever he wanted and dammit he wanted, who cared! She was nothing..nothing!

Business would take him away for a few days, more if he wanted it too. Belle would have to stay here by herself for the first time. She would obey or he'd kill her, he had done it before and he would do it again. after the curse he had hired more than a few servants, they all seemed to have pushed him too far or perhaps witnessed too much untill he had to disipline them... after all, even a mute could draw a picture , couldn't have them leaving here, telling only the gods know who his and his son's secrets. Belle could easily be replaced he lied to himself. She was just like the rest of them, ...she was a servant to him..completly expendible.

Well, one thing she had going for her, she was a dam good fuck. Or perhaps it was just because it had been so long since he had bedded a woman. Either way he had enjoyed himself immensely. Her smooth white skin felt like a ribbon of silk, wrapped around him, as she clung to him, moaning her pleasure in his ear. Her warm mouth had him feeling foggy and dazed as he licked his lips slowly, trying to get just one more taste of her, just once more . He didn't even want to think about how good it felt sliding into her, feeling her clench around him, when that happened he could hardly catch his breath, it engulfed his entire being. Making him crave more, crave her.

NO... he did not crave her, or anyone else, he stifly told himself. It was better to be alone, safer. It was all too much to think about right now, it was late, he was tired, if only he could close his eyes and sleep. Slowly Rumple toed off his boots after unlacing them before taking a late tea, letting the fire hypnotize him. He could spend hours watching the embers burn in a fire, thier dancing buds shooting up in the air with a hiss before succomming to the flames, only to be born again, forever a dance of immense heat. His eyes lost thier focus after a while as his mind started to drift, his thumb rubbing circles around the rim of his cup untill the liquid inside long turned cold. Yes, tommrow he would go.. deals... thats what he needed, a desperate soul...someone more desperate than him anyway.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000

Belle got up with the sun. As before a dress was laid out for her. She wondered if this was how it would always be, him destroying her clothes only to replace them in the morning, Belle shook her head as she examined the small blue dress while she clutched the sheet close around herself. She kept replaying the night before over and over in her head, it couldn't have been a dream, could it? Belle decided she would just ask him, she would get some answers. She suddenly felt her inner courage decide to run and hide under the bed, coward... Belle rushed to the kitchen to fix up Rumple's tea as fast as she could , bringing it to the great hall, hoping she didn't run into him after all. It was quiet as she walked in... good, but where was he then? She sat up the light meal she had brought quickly and was about to head back out of the door to begin her duties when she turned and jumped, he was standing in the door way, blocking her exit. Belle felt her mouth go dry.

"Your up early dearie, couldn't sleep?" He leaned against the door frame, watching her with an amused look on his face. She bit her lip, wondering how long he had been standing there. Belle noticed that he looked tired, as if he hadn't slept. His hair was more tossled than usual as his eyes accessed her dress before returning to her face, he didn't seem angry and that at least was good, although he always had a dark, dangerous look in his eye regardless of his mood. When she didn't immediatly answer him he raised his eyebrow at her as if he were amused by her silence.

Belle tried to answer him quickly."I- uh," she faultered, her eyes flicked back to the tea on the table, and in a moment of defiance she raised her chin and gave him a hard look, she would not let him intimidate her this morning,"Will there be any thing else, my Lord?" A smirk made it's way to his lips as he raised up off the door frame and walked towards her. oh crap, she had messed up once again she thought, as he strolled over to her. "No, that'll be all..." his eyes hardened at her making Belle swallow her courage,"For now." Belle nodded her head once and started to move past him but his hand stoped her.

"Wait, I've changed my mind dearie" Belle's stomach dropped as his hand closed over her upper arm. "Take a seat, we need to talk." He sounded stern, Belle hoped that was all he intended as she turned at his persuasion and sat down in the chair looking up at him. This must be about what happened last night surely, Belle needed some answers, actually she needed some from herself as well. She found it increasingly hard to keep eye contact with him when he wore that knowing grin, he looked like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, or in this case the cat that fucked the canary...senseless.

"Business has called and it will take a day or two's worth of attention, we need to talk about what is expected of you while I am away." Belle bit her lip as she listened. Away,he's leaving her here alone? Belle didn't know how she felt about that, here all alone with no one else. As he explained that she was not under any circimstances to even so much as approach the door to the castle Belle listened in silence. "What about your prisioner?" Rumplestiltskin's mouth immediately frowned at her, "What about him dearie?"

"Don't you want me to at least feed him, you have forbidden me to go down there, how am I suppost to..." Rumple looked as if he were mulling over something in his mind before he finally answered, "fine, feed him if you must, The keys to his cell are..." Belle's ears perked up with intrest. Rumple's eyes caught her reaction to his words, his mouth formed a hard line as his eyes narrowed. She looked just alittle too eager for his taste, "Don't mess with them..." he decided. Darn it, he wasn't going to tell her where they were, she tried to change her face to one of indifference, but it wasn't quick enough. She instead choose to stare down at her idle hands in her lap instead of at his direct gaze untill he was done explaining what he expected her to accomplish in his absence. Courage plucked at her heart when he finished and she looked up at him.

"Is there something you would like to add?" Rumplestiltskin asked. Belle felt her mouth falter as she stuggled to find the right words, "Last night, After I returned to my room..."she began hesitantly, Rumple's eyes narrowed at her "I..,uh well, I wanted to ask...did you..?"

"Did I what dearie?" He suddenly snapped at her."I remember you comming in to my room, I think..." Belle's voice sounded small, she was sorry she brought it up now, he looked upset. "You THINK?" Rumple hauled her up out of her chair by her arm as if her body were made of air as Belle got to her feet, "Let's get one thing straight dearie," Belle could feel his breath on her face as he leaned right into her face with his nastiest voice, "I'll do the thinking around here, you stick to your duties and we'll get along just fine."

Belle felt her courage dissipate rapidly, perhaps she had just dreamed it. Before she could find her tongue he tightned his grip on her arm almost to the point of pain as his nails pinched her tender skin. "I suggest you get those dreams out of your head little slave, they will do you no good." Belle turned her head as she nodded, not looking at him as he released her, his reaction told her volumes, it had been him and not an apparition, she was sure of it, why else would he be so angry. He just didn't want to admit it.

He walked over to the tea, helping himself, Belle took that as her cue to leave him but as she made her way to the door he spoke once more. "Watch yourself Belle, while I'm gone... I don't like to be disobeyed." Belle turned to see a very serious look on his face. If he just didn't look so grumpy all the time he would have handsome features even through his mottled skin and dark nails, it was his eyes, they were mesmerizing to her. They stared at each other for a moment before Belle nodded once more then left him standing there.

He was relived Belle left the room when she did or she would have seen his shaking hands as he rattled the tea set. Damm it... He wanted to launch the cup at the fireplace in anger at himself. He should have made her forget before he left her last night, a simple spell would have done it. His weakness appalled him. He could do it now if he wanted to...but he wouldn't. Apparently he enjoyed torture, he made his way to the chair Belle had just vacated, attempting to set his cup on the table and in the process it fell, hitting the floor but not before striking the leg of the table causing a chip to break off, ruining it and destroying his set. "Fuck!" he shouted as he leant over to pick it up, slamming it down on the table in a tantrum. What the hell was he so upset about, what did it matter that she remembered him comming to her last night. Rumple sighed as he leant back and propped his feet up on the table, trying to relax... which was almost next to impossible.

When he finally felt comfortable enough to close his eyes all he could see was his Belle withering beneath him as he slammed into her repeatedly, feeling her tightness all around him. Her moans, had been so soft, he wondered if perhaps he had only imagined it, they kept drifting through his ears as if she were here, now... He was rock hard just thinking about last night, perhaps he should put a spell on himself to forget as well he thought with a smirk.

No, he didn't want to forget. For that brief interlude he had forgotten his troubles, even if the pain came back twice as strong, it did dissapate for a few brief moments. He stayed in the dinning hall for the rest of the morning, spinning trying to forget, but he couldn't get his mind off images of his little slave girl spred out on the dinning table. He shook his head to clear his brain, better that he leave sooner rather than later, otherwise he might never get away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

alright... This chapter may suggest alittle violence so if your squeamish then look away, it's not going to be as bad as you think, mostly it will contain the plot, and the imagination, trust me Belle will be fine in the end. (no pun intended) I have to throw it in there somewhere. I wanted to throw a bone to the crazy anal guest that needed it ! You probably won't be satisfied with what I've done but It's about all I want to put in here, perhaps another scene for you before it's done, I'm not promising anything though, it depends on what kind of reaction I get, so please read and review. Trying to please everyone can be a bitch sometimes, so sorry if this chapter displeases you, but here it goes!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO

The beauty stood at the window,hugging herself as she stared out at the cold. The dusk was settling over the land like an icy blanket stretching out far and wide, blocking out any sun.

Rumplestiltskin had been gone for too many days and who knew how many more still lay ahead. She felt very small in the huge castle. There didn't seem any point to climb the massive staircase at night so she just slept in the main hall, choosing instead to snuggle up on the couch that sat close to the fire place. It seemed warmer in this part of the castle anyway where she could read the books she had stumbled upon while cleaning.

He had given her a list of rooms to work on and one of them happened to be a very impressive library, she hoped he wouldn't mind her borrowing a few books to keep her wondering mind busy at night. The rooms on his list were soon vanquished which left Belle time to try to improve her cooking skills.

She scanned the kitchen for any books that might contain recipes that might shine a light on her limited world of preparing meals. A sence of elation washed over her when she uncovered a small book full of recipes of breads and pastries, well it would have to do. flour and eggs covered the butcher's block untill she was satisfied with a cake recipe that she was sure that this time would taste like it should, that is if she didn't burn it yet again. All the pans were ruined with burnt specks of different kinds of cake in them and the only one left was a pan for a minature cake. Belle shrugged her shoulders and resigned herself to giving it a try. While the cake baked Belle made the frosting. It turned out delicious on the first try, apparently she was better at the frosting than she thought. Soon the little cake was done and it looked perfect and smelled even better as it came out. After it cooled Belle frosted it and sat it in the pie safe under glass to give to her master, maybe this would put a smile on that morose face of his, it couldn't hurt to try she thought as she drew a smiling face into the frosting, it might even sweeten him up a bit. Belle giggled at her own humor as she put the little cake away for Rumplestiltskin.

It wasn't quite dark yet as she stared out the window but it was inching quickly across the expanse. She wondered how her Papa was doing, she wondered if he missed her as much as she missed hm. She could feel tears well up behind her eyes, threatning to over flow but she wiped them away before they had a chance to fall. She had given her word to her new master and even though things had gone not exactly to her liking, she would continue here as promised. Besides, her father would never allow her to come back now, Belle let out a heavy sigh...now that she had been ruined by a monster.

She finally gave up her position at the window to sit on her make shift bed downstairs, pulling her feet up under her she tried to read. She scanned through the pages but it was no use, she felt too restless. Snapping the book closed she wondered when he would return, perhaps it would be tonight. Part of her hoped he would, even though his kind moments were few she preferred it to this deafning solitude.

Belle let out a sigh as she reached for her cup of tea only to realise it had grown cold. There was no sense in making more, it was just too much trouble, maybe it was time to lie down and get some sleep. She sat down the cold cup and gathered her blanket around her preparing for a long night. She squirmed restlessly under the cover trying to get comfortable. Perhaps she should have just returned to her bed, but so many memories of him in there from the other night plagued her. The thought of his warm hands on her made goosebumps rise up on her flesh and his warm mouth tasting between her legs... she didn't even know men and women did that. She wondered if he would make her do that for him, what he would taste like if she did. Stop thinking about it Belle she moaned to herself, well brought up ladies didn't think such perverted thoughts. That night had awakened carnal desires in her that now plagued her relentlessly, what had he done to her? Trapping her here only to ravage her body and then the most horrifying of all, that explosion inside her, deep in her belly. She had never experienced something so earth shattering before, and now worst of all she wanted it to happen again. she closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Just then a sound alerted her, jolting her wide awake, was it him? Belle jumped to her feet in fear, what if it wasn't, was it the old man in the dungeon? She had checked on him repeatedly and fixed him a warm meal. She had stayed as long as she could, reading him a story and pushing a few blankets through the hole in the door for his comfort. He was very sweet and it made her mad that he was being treated like that. she had slipped him one of her less than perfect cakes and he had been most gracious as he ate it, Belle was sure he was only being kind, it had looked awful and couldn't have tasted much better.

No, this was comming from the main doors in the frount hall, what if it were intruders, there was no one to protect her, oh were was Rumplestiltskin when she needed him. She frantically looked around for at least some sort of weapon that might make her feel safer when her eyes settled on a coat of armor standing in the corner. There happened to be a sword in the sheath straped to the side, she ran over at the coaxing of yet another rustling of sound at the frount doors and pulling the sword out which was very heavy, she half drug it with her to inspect. It could be him but he would not stop at his own frount door, that would be ridicilous. Her hands shook as she tried to hold the heavy sword up, what would she do. Should she hide? Perhaps go into the dungeons with Geppetto? Oh, where was he at when she might actually need him. With a silent prayer to the gods and an unsure hand she reached for the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The blistery wind made it hard for the little crickett to complete his task. The faries had graciously supplied a coating of magical dust to the large bag Jimini now frantically sought to hold onto. It danced in the wind, bobbing away as if tryng to escape. The rope attached made it seem more like a ballon than a bag holding two marionettes.

Jimini Crickett fervently hoped that the plan that had been concocted would prove sucessful as he waited, not so patiently for Rumple's little slave girl to answer the door. Hopefully it was her and not Him otherwise all would be for nothing.

The little crickett had been furious when Rumplestiltskin had said his property had been stolen. How can one steal thier own parents? That's what they had been doing there, they knew it was a dangerous mission but necessary. Geppetto just wanted to reclaim what was rightfully his, it had all been Jimini's fault to begin with.

He had barderd for a potion from Rumple to rid him of his own parents who were no good lying thieves. Jimini just couldn't live like that another day, stealing and outwitting innocent people. Somehow the curse had ended up on Geppetto's parents instead. They would forever be trapped into the form of two puppets... locked in a hell for all eternity.

Rumple had come by Gepetto's house that fateful night to collect his prizes, it hadn't mattered to him that it wasn't the right couple that had suffered the blunt of his potion, those things mattered not to the dark one. Gepetto had been but a small boy, so vunerable back then , too young to become an orphan. The blue fairy had made Jimini into a crickett, this way he could be free of his parents and free to do what his heart desired, to help the little boy he had wronged.

They had managed to survive, taking care of one another. Geppetto had been challanging at times but he was a good boy and they had somehow made it work all these years.

Jimini hoped that Belle would allow him to come in, for it was cold and he didn't know how much longer he could manage the increasingly heavy sack, the dust was wearing off and the weight was beginning to come back. He made as much noise as possible in hopes that he would be heard, but nothing. He turned around to gaze off to the tree line where his friend that had volunteered to help hide, please let it work this time he thought. He had broke in once before but Geppetto had fallen into the dark ones trap and been caught while Jimini had made away with the cursed puppets, but this time the dark one was far away and his plan was much more fool proof... well if all involved cooperated that is.

The crickett was surprised that Rumplestiltskin had choose to barter at all, but his deal was grim for the old man. Jimini had hidden the puppets with the blue fairy for safe keeping while he tried to get his friend back. Hopefully the girl would see reason but if not he had a pocket full of sleeping dust that would take care of her.

Jimini stepped back as the young beautiful girl answered his plea for entrance. Things were going according to plan, He knew that Rumple was gone, this was the perfect time. He had cased the dark castle for weeks, sneaking around unnoticed on the grounds, peaking through windows, trying to find a way into the dungeons and he had seen the girl living there. He didn't know her story but his mission was to save his friend, what ever the cost. He just hoped leaving the puppets behind would appease the sorcerer so that his revenge would be softened, this had to work.

Belle looked down at the crickett with the floating bag at her feet in surprise, she remembered Rumplestiltskin mentioning something about a crickett days ago but she hadn't thought he had meant it, he was always using metaphors. They stared at each other for a few moments before the beauty spoke. "Who are you?"

"I have come to talk with the dark one, he is expecting me."

Jimini tried to stand as tall as his five inches would allow, hoping the girl would let him in out of the cold, he really didn't want to do this out here, who knows what may be lurking around. Belle looked out in the courtyard of the castle, frightned that someone might be with the little cricket. she didn't want to give away that Rumplestiltskin was not here at the moment for fear what she might be unleashing. She looked down at the crickett and smiled, surely this little thing meant no harm and besides he looked cold, she couldn't just let him freeze. " Please come in, your bag is going to get away from you " she laughed, watching Jimini fight with the bag in the wind.

Belle stepped back as Jimini hopped through the entrance, looking around warily. "Would you care for some tea, I could make some for you?"

"No thank you...uh.." the crickett looked at her quizzically hoping for alittle help from her. "Belle" said the girl as she led him to the main hall. She knew this would be against Rumple's wishes but she couldn't let the little thing sit out on the door step could she?

"Well, Miss Belle like I said I'm here to talk to the dark one, could you be kind enough to get him for me?" Belle frowned alittle before looking away uncertain. "Well, Mr. ...um" it was the crickett's turn to look alittle embarrased, "Jimini" he chirped as he gave her alittle bow. Belle giggled quietly as she curtsed back. Good, the ice was broke, he was in.

He was going to have such a guilty conscience over this in the morning but it had to be done he thought. "I've come to return Rumplestiltskin's ..." oh the words comming out of his mouth left a vile taste, "Property." he drug out the last word like it was difficult to say.

"Well, you are welcome to leave them here with me, I will look after them untill he returns." Belle thought for a moment before adding, "He will be back very soon, any minute in fact" she lied to the crickett.

This news seemed to make Jimini very nervous as he figited on the table. "Are you alright Mr. Jimini... you look as if you are going to be ill."

"My dear, I am just tired, perhaps if I could trouble you for alittle tea after all.." Belle blushed, she should have insisted on the tea she thought. "Of course" she said as she quickly left, only to return moments later with a drink for him. She placed it down before him alittle embarrased at the size of the cup compared to the little crickett, it was big enough for Jimini to bathe in.

Jimini looked bleak as he stared at it. "What is it, is there anything else I might do for you?" Belle could tell the little thing was quite upset.

"I just want to apologise to you Miss Belle before hand." Confused by his words Belle bent down close to the crickett, "apologise for what exactly?" He seemed distraught, she didn't know what he was talking about. "For this..." before Belle could step back Jimini took out a pouch of a glittery substance and pouring it into the palm of his hand he blew it right into Belle's face.

Belle coughed as she stepped back, waving her hands in frount of her face to clear away the powder, but it was too late, she felt herself falling as she slipped down to the floor. "Why?" was all she said, watching the crickett as he glided off the table, before going to the door. He opened it, letting a strange man enter. Belle wanted to yell out, to demand to know what they were doing here but she lay immobilized on the floor, helpless as the man with Jimini walked into the room to stand over her, having a hushed conversation with the crickett. Through the haze the only thing Belle could make out was the rather large hat that the man wore as he leant down over her. All went dark as the man and the crickett left the package on the table and headed for the dungeons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumple sat in the back of the tavern unnoticed, sipping his ale and brooding over his little slave girl. With his hood pulled over his face, he was virtually invisible as the noise from the people around him drownded everything else out but his weary thoughts. His business was over but he seemed hesitant to go home as he sat there watching the crowd of men and women drink and dance about the bar on the lively night of merriment.

He noticed one girl in particular, obviously new to her job as she seemed unsure of herself, young, scared but pretty...bringing mugs to the drunken bodies in the dark and noisy establishment. Someone bumped into her causing her to dump the drink she was holding on the big burly man in frount of her. Rumple watched her face as the large man turned toward the young girl as if noticing her for the first time and liking what he saw. Rumple sat there as the man said a few words to the girl pulling her close to him as his other hand grabbed at her bottom squeezing it. The girl tried to pull away from him but to no avail. Dark eyebrows knitted up in anger at the sight of the laughing man pulling the now crying girl off to the side before hauling her up and over his shoulder and making his way up the stairs to the many rooms above all the while the begging,crying young girl protesting to a deaf audience, some were even cheering the young girls fate.

Rumple watched the scene with distaste. How uncivilized this group was, he might not have been too terribly worried about the girls fate but still he didn't approve, she didn't look much older than say 14 or perhaps 15 at the most, but that was usually the fate of pretty girls growing up in small villages, fucked unwillingly by older men looking for young soft virgins to warm thier beds, to hell with what the girl wanted, they were usually discarded after being bred, left to raise the whelp on thier own by any means necessary which usually involved prostitution. He swirled around the amber liquid in his cup as he stared into it, a frown deepened on his face. He had done something very similar with his servant girl, it hadn't seemed as vulgar as the display before him but it dawned on him that perhaps his treatment of Belle had been alittle barbaric, even for him. Perhaps he had been too hard on her, even though he could do as he liked with her he still felt what... guilty? A remorseful sigh escaped the dark ones lips before getting up and throwing a few gold coins down on the table. Rumple left the tavern unnoticed, he needed to get back to dark castle and to Belle, he had been gone long enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

Belle awoke on the floor, her head hurt as she got up, rubbing at the bruise that had formed on the side of her head from hitting the table on her way down. Had she dreamed it? Oh gods what had they wanted? She looked around and noticed the large bag that the crickett had brought was still laying on the table. She didn't touch it as she ran out of the room and down to the dungeon. Belle gasped when she saw that the cell door to the old man's room was now open.  
This was all her fault, why had she answered the door? He had told her not to go near the door, and now Geppetto was gone. Belle backed away from the empty cell and went back to the hall feeling defeated. Soon Rumple would return and he would be as angry as ever with her. She started to cry, what was she to do? Soon her worst fears were realised as the sorcerer himself entered the great hall.

He didn't say a word to her as his brows knotted in confusion at her disheveled condition. Belle bit her lip trying to quell the urge to rush to him to explain that she had been ambushed, that what had happened had been a grave error in judgement on her part, that she was sorry, but she just stood there watching him watch her.

Rumple's eyes zoned in on the bag containing the two puppets lying across the large dining table. He opened the bag taking one of the macabe puppets out, turning it over in his hand, inspecting it. Belle felt her knees shaking as she waited for him to look back up at her, knowing he would want details. She didn't know what to say, she had let her humanity get the best of her, He was going to be furious... she had to explain to him. He might replace his lost prisioner with her, oh why did this happen. Belle rubbed her shoulders with her hands, she felt cold as if it were she that had wronged him. Fear raced cold through her veins. What had possessed her to open that door, she should have hid. He might even kill her for this as he had promised, hot tears slid down her cheeks as she averted her eyes to look at the floor.

Rumple just looked at her with eyes that were turning dark with anger. He almost looked startled at first when he had seen the puppets. He knew what they were, he knew who had been in there while he was away,sneaky little bug. Rumplestiltskin took the other puppet out of the sack. Belle watched him through lowered lids as he put it on the table with something like disgust on his face. Could it be that he found them as creepy and disturbing as she did? When his eyes turned back to her he looked dangerous, he seemed to be working something out in his head.

"How did these get here... who brought them?" Belle chewed on her bottom lip before she mustered up enough of a voice to talk. She wasn't sure how much she should say, "A...um,a crickett, a Jimini crickett brought these here." Her voice felt very small to her ears.

"Did he come alone?"

"No." Perhaps he wouldn't be as upset if he knew that she had been ambused, she tried to explain, "He wanted to leave these here for you, I didn't know someone else was waiting." Belle could see that her words were having the opposite effect that she had wanted, "he wanted Geppetto." He gave a half crazed laugh, "oh I'm sure he did dearie."

Belle whimpered before she spoke again, "He knocked me out after I let him in... he took Geppetto, I couldn't stop him." Danger, black and forbidding flashed in his eyes as he strided forward, closing the distance between them quickly, Belle's eyes widened in fear as she took a step back."What did you let him in for. I told you to stay away from the door, didn't I?" he bellowed at her, "What the hell did you let happen?"

"He took him" Belle cried out . His hand shot out and struck her hard across her face knocking her to the ground. Tears sprung from her eyes as she lay sprawled out on the floor, looking up at the angry man above her. He stood over her in a furry, his hands clenched tight at his sides. Belle tried to scoot away from him as fast as she could, she could taste the metallic blood in her mouth where the inside had been cut against her teeth. It already began to feel puffy against her tongue. She watched him as he walked back to the table and grabbing the puppets he flung them in a fit of rage, he turned back to her and said in a hiss, "GET TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!"

Belle scrambled out of the room and up the stairs as quick as she could, tears flowed unchecked down her face. She could hear his roars of anger echoing through the halls as he pitched a tantrum in the main hall. Once in her room she poured cold water in the basin and dipping a wash rag into it she gently held it against her cheek, she hissed at the pain in her head. There was already a bruise forming on her face as she went to the bed and sat down, waiting. No doubt he was inspecting the dungeon, all she could do hope he calmed down.

She cried out in surprise as he kicked the door open suddenly. Belle dropped her rag and rushed up into the middle of the bed in fear. His eyes were dilated and black as he grabbed her arm, yanking her toward him roughly. "I leave you here for two minutes and all hell breaks loose, what did I tell you Belle about disobeying me?"

"Please, I didn't know they took him, I couldn't stop it" she tried to explain. "I know you had been going down to him from the first day you done it little slave. I think you handed him right over didn't you? You were in such a hurry to get your hands on those keys, You helped him escape didn't you?" Rumple shook her as Belle looked at him in horror, his face was distorted in his fury. "I should kill you for this, but I think that would be too simple. I've been too easy on you Belle, I think it's time to play rough, what do you think, my little whore?"

Belle gasped as his hand squeezed her arm drawing blood while the other grabed hold of her bodice, ripping it open. All the thoughts of kindness that had played out inside of Rumple's head vanished when he had walked through his door to see what had happened. He threw her down on the bed with a bounce, she gave out alittle cry, well, it wasn't good enough, not nearly. He grabbed the back of her torn dress and ripped it down her back , tearing it off of her body as she sobbed on the bed, pleading with him to understand, oh he understood perfectly, he did. it was now her turn to understand.

He grabbed her hair, hauling her head back while he leaned over her back, "Get on your hands and knees little whore, I'm going to show you what happens to little girls when they disobey." Belle let out a whimper of fear as she obeyed, "I didn't do it, I swear" Belle pleaded. She wouldn't say please this time, he was far too angry to listen.

Rumple took in the sight of the frightned girl displayed before him. "I want to see those legs spred wide and that lying little mouth of yours pressed to the bed" On shaking legs that could barely hold her up Belle lowered her head, making her back side lift high in the air for his viewing pleasure. Rumple stared at the lovely sight of her backside spred before him, it should have given him an overwhelming urge to fuck that tight little ass of hers, to hear her scream as he sank into it for the first time, begging in her ear to tell him how much it burned, to feel the blood lubritcate him as he stretched her wide, but instead he felt nothing. He backed away from the sobbing girl confused, he couldn't do it, something inside of him snapped. Damm it, that crying girl in the tavern was all he could see as he watched Belle shake and cry to him for mercy, he didn't want this, he couldn't do it. His anger had left him impudent.

Belle lifted her head when she heard him leave the room, slamming the door shut behind him. She fell into the bed, crying in relief, praying to the gods that he didn't return.


	10. Chapter 10

I think that I can definitely say that I have the most colorful reviewers, Thank you all so much for reading my work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumplestiltskin stalked off toward the dungeons, trying to calm the white hot rage boiling through his veins like molten lava.

Stupid girl...why had he reigned himself in earlier? Surely not because of some incident in a tavern that reminded him of his gross offences with his own property. Perhaps it was cowardness rearing it's ugly head once more.

Rumple had gone to great lengths to prove to himself that he was no longer that shivering, frightned of his own shadow spinner. He didn't have to be that empty, dull man any more , dark magic changed that for him, thankfully it was for the better. If the magic hadn't changed him into what he was now, then he would have sunk that dagger into his OWN chest, he couldn't take one more day as some pitiful boot kissing cripple. He decended down to the dungeon expecting to see evidence that it had in fact been Belle that had helped free his prisoner. His mouth narrowed into a hard line as he surveyed the open door to the now empty cell.

The toe of his black boots slide the door open fully as he took a few steps inside. He noticed a blanket and a pillow...a PILLOW? He let an exasperated sigh escape through tight lips and suppressed the urge to roll his eyes , instead opting for just shaking his head at the whole dam mess as he looked around the room in disgust . His eyes spotted something lying on the mat where Geppetto's plate was. A matt? what was she doing while he was gone, running an inn? Frankly he was surprised he didn't return to find out she had rented out his room for fuck's sake. He glanced around, taking note of every offense she had committed,blanket, definately the pillow, matt...the list continued when he spotted the cake pans. she would be getting a lash across that round, little arse for each and everyone of these. He bent down to read the note... "a note" he grumbled to himself. He would add that to her list as well.

Rumple's eyebrows raised as he read the letter addressed to him...Dearest Rumples: 

Sorry about this, I really am. I can only geuss that this is all terribly inconvient for you.I'm aphored for being involved with the bug, truely, But in his defense he does pay rather well! Hope this dosen't mean we're not the best of friends any longer, it would just break my heart. But, a deal is a deal and everyone comes like you say with a price, but alas, his price was better. Sorry for the inconvience and I do hope your little maid is alright, I do suppose we gave her a nasty scare...But don't blame her, or do...whichever makes you happiest. Perhaps next time I stop by we can have a spot of tea. Long trips leave me thirsty.

Untill next time,

JEFFERSON

Rumplestitskin eyes widened as he read the letter, dam that Hatter... smug little shit. He smirked at the little icon Jefferson had drawn in the corner of the note... a little top hat. The last thing Rumple would be having with the insane haberdasher was a spot of tea, it was too dangerous. The last time that had happened...well, he didn't even want to go there, Memories of Wonderland were best left repressed. Rumple crumpled up the note in his fist as he left the cell for the main hall.

His shoulders felt like they bared the weight of the world as he entered the hall to view the mess. He had pitched a hell of a fit in here. Why did his anger get the best of him? Even though it was early in the day, he felt weary in his bones. He hadn't wanted his return to go this way. He had visions of this turning out alot smoother, perhaps ...well, it dosent matter now does it. Rumple plopped down in the only chair not overturned in the room, a sturdy one over by the couch that sat close to the fireplace. With a flick of his wrist the fire soared to life with licking flames, his throat felt dry as he closed his eyes and ran his hands down his face in exasperation. Right now he felt too tired to even think about revenge ..or forgivness or redemption...maybe later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Belle lay with the sheet wrapped around her for warmth, she had left her blankets down in the main hall and now she was cold. It seemed the world had crumbled down around her. Her eyes felt puffy from crying and the inside of her mouth felt sore as her tongue worried the cut inside her mouth. She used the corner of the sheet to wipe at her nose as she tried to calm down. This had not gone as planned. she had expected to present Rumplestiltskin with her masterpiece cake when he had returned. She had even gone so far as to imagine him actually smiling as he bit into the frosted cake, she wondered if he could smile she thought with a frown, She hadn't glimpsed any since her time at the dark castle, she felt him smile, once... in the dark...in this very bed in fact, she shook her head to clear it of any unnecassary thoughts, she had bigger things to think about, like What was she to do now, he had accused her of letting Geppetto go. How was she ever to prove her innocence?

Hot tears threatned eyes that were already sore and swollen causing Belle to rub at them . They seemed to get heavier as she yawned, curling up in her bed. Perhaps going to sleep for awhile would make her think with a touch more clarity. Her stomach rumbled in protest of having no breakfast but she was kind of trapped...No way was she running around the castle in nothing but her bed sheets trying to stear clear of Rumplestiltskin in the process, it was just too much right now..oh but she was in a pickle that was for sure... she would have to do something about it... maybe later.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Something startled Rumple awake. He sat up straight, rubbing the sleep from his heavy eyes. Looking around at the state of the room sent recollections of the mornings events fresh in his mind, he briefly looked around for a possibly tea tray,when the blanket caught his eye. It layed scattered across the couch. She must have been sleeping down here while he was away. A pang of regret briefly fluttered through his tangled mind as he stood up, stretching out his bunched up muscles.

No.. no tea sat on the table, she had not been down. Then his thoughts trailed back to thier last encounter... of course not you idiot, in your blind rage you destroyed her dress like an animal and she dosen't even have a blanket to cover herself with. remorse flittered across his face as he retrieved her blanket, perhaps he could make amends with it alittle. Not that he owed her any he told himself, her feelings didn't matter. She must learn her place here. Yet as he tried to convience to himself yet again that Belle mattered not, he found himself climbing the stairs with her blanket in tow finding himself standing in frount of her bedroom door as if he were her servant instead of the other way around. "Well, this is was just brillant," Rumple muttered, he was now the slave and worst of all he looked the part with her covers in his hand.

He found himself swallowing hard as he gently pushed her door open. Silently he glided up to her sleeping form laying in the bed wrapped up once again in his sheets. Her hair lay out around her head like a halo, shimmering against her pillow. He could see the bruise forming across her temple and cheek, evidence that she had been hurt. Rumple chewed on his bottom lip as he stared down at the sleeping girl, his eyes watched her hands clutch at the sheets in her restless slumber. For a moment he thought of just leaving her there and sulking back down stairs like the coward he was but he just stood there... watching her sleeping form... He then realised he still held her warm blanket, he held it to his face for a moment inhaling her fragrance from it. Memories of thier one stolen night came back fresh in his mind, when she had allowed him to... his eyes shut tight, trying to will those thoughts out of his mind.. He had come back hoping there could be more of those shared moments only to ruin everything. He had acted like some sort of a monster, he hadn't even been willing to listen to her story.

Rumple draped the blanket across her body taking a few moments to tuck it in around her. The warmth made Belle open her eyes only to find him standing over her. She gasped out of fear as she recoiled down into her covers before realizing that he had brought it up to her, why had he done that she wondered. His face spoke volumes of the uncertainty lurking behind his eyes. Belle was lost in his expression, she sat up in her bed as he just stood there unmoving, looking alittle lost. Belle spoke first, "I..um." there was so much they both wanted to say, about this morning, about the other night but nothing seemed appropriate at this moment to start with. Belle cleared her throat before she thought of the best way to get over the awkardness,"You need your tea." But as she moved to get up, Rumple raised his hand to stop her.

"No Belle, I didn't come here for tea." Belle tilted her head as he spoke, it was the closest she had ever come to hearing something like regret in his voice. Rumple let out a heavy sigh, this was going to be harder than he thought, "I may have been too rash this morning... I found a note in the cell." Belle began shaking her head, "I swear master, I didn't do it, I would never" Belle could feel something like a lump rise in her throat but he stoped her."I don't blame you dearie, I know who was behind this and you would have never stood a chance against him." Belle was taken back alittle when Rumple sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She almost felt sorry for him, he looked so forlorn, it was probably the first time he had ever tried to take back his abrupt actions.

Belle couldn't help but feel alittle self conscious as she clutched her sheet tighter around her chest, she bit her lip watching him struggle with himself, untill he looked her in the eye. She felt embarrased as she dropped her eyes to stare at the blanket tucked around her body. "Thank you...for the blanket I mean." Her hair had fallen down to hide her bruised cheek and temple and she shivered as she felt his warm hand reach over raising her chin up so that her hair fell back exposing her injury to his eyes. Rumple looked grim as he took in the colorful bruise on her face. "Hurting you was not my intention this morning, I was angry...I shouldn't have struck you so." Belle looked up surprised, was he apologizing to her? A smile lightly formed on her face as he watched her, looking for a sign of forgivness. "Come, lets get you fixed up and maybe some tea" Rumple told her, Belle's smile broadend.

A sharp intake of breath from Belle greeted Rumple's ears as he pulled back her blanket abruptly and picked her up bridal style, sheet and all. Belle had no choice but to put her hands around his neck as he carried her out of the room and down to the hall without a word. Rumple noted that she was as light as a feather as he clutched her warm little body to his. He was pleasantly surprised when Belle sighed and leaned against him while he decended the staircase. His hold on her tightned instinctively as he felt her relax against him, perhaps they could get passed all the unpleasantness of this morning and just move forward...maybe...

Belle let her head rest against his chest as he carried her. She could feel his heart beat against her ear as they walked through the halls . His hair tickled her hands as she held on to him tightly. His hands felt warm and gentle around her back and under her legs as he carried her down the stairs. For the first time since her arrival here she felt cared for and somewhat safe from harm. With her head leaned against him she could place her free hand on his chest. It was warm like the rest of him, his unusual skin color was a sparkling contrast to her own pale skin but not unpleasant. She felt his grip on her tighten as she examined his skin with her hand. she heard his breath hitch in his chest as she touched him there. She wondered if he had always been this way or if it was the magic that lived in him that made him look so different, she had always heard in the stories she had been told of him as a child that he was not a man but something else. Well, he may have something else that made him different from other men and she had to admit he was a strange one but definitely a man nontheless, a spoiled, selfish, demanding one.

Rumple gently sit Belle down on top of the dining table. She still felt alittle self conscious pulling her sheet close to her as he stood so close, watching her. Rumple's lips formed into a hard line as he noticed for the first time that her cheek was slightly swollen, no doubt from the blow she had endured from his hand in his rage. Well, it may take time to still her fear of him but at least he could remedy her injury caused by his own hand. "Is your cheek cut inside dearie?" Belle's eyes shot up from her lap at his words. She nodded her head, at a loss for at the moment. "lean your head back and open your mouth for me, let's take a look shall we?"

Belle blinked a few times at him considering his odd request, what did he plan to do, "why?" a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth at her reply. He raised a finger at her question,"No questions my pet, do as your told." Belle bit her lip tenderly as she watched him raise his eyebrows at her confusion but she did as asked. Her eyes never left his as he stood for a few seconds watching her slowly open for him. Rumple tried to repress a carnal desire that ran like a currant of electricity through him as she obeyed. Ever so slowly so as not to scare her, Rumple leant over carefully and inspected her mouth. Just as he thought, a cut across the inside of her cheek was responsible for the swelling on the side of her face. He stood up as Belle closed her mouth, her face flushed pink from his steady gaze. "Well my pet you have a nasty cut in there, but luckilly I can remedy it, that is if you are willing."

"I am ...willing" Belle replied, "what do you want me to do?" Oh... That was a loaded question but first things first, her mouth Rumple reminded his wondering thoughts as he considered her question. "Open your mouth for me once more , but this time I'm going to touch the injury. That will allow it too heal..alright?" Belle tried to swallow the butterflies that tumbled around in her stomach as she nodded. thier eyes never strayed from each other as Rumple gently inserted his index finger into her awaiting orifice. "Close your lips for me." His voice was low and strange sounding as he made his request. He clenched his jaw to keep from groaning aloud as her warm lips closed over his appendage. Belle closed her eyes as a warm tingling began in her mouth causing a sensation like none other she had ever felt before. Her tongue touched him and she heard him lightly give a hiss as if he had been burned. For a moment she wondered if it hurt him to heal someone. Slowly he began to pull himself from her lips as they seemed to tightned around his finger, Belle had the oddest impulse to give it alittle suck as he pulled it free from her mouth. He let it linger on Belle's bottom lip for a brief moment as he savored the velvety sofness before pulling slowly away.

She opened her eyes to find His lips parted as he watched her with an odd expression on his face like he could see her thoughts. He seemed to be astonished that his finger didn't repulse her, but it didn't somhow. Even with his blackend fingernail and unseemly color, Belle didn't find it at all offensive as he freeded it from her mouth. For a moment the only sound heard was breathing as each one tried to get thier heat rates back into a normal rythum before the other realized what an erotic experience had passed silently between them.

Belle instinctively licked her bottom lip where the ghost of a tingle where his skin had been only seconds before. For the first time in his existence Rumplestiltskin couldn't think of a thing to say, his mind was a blank. He didn't want to tear the paper thin moment any more than she did, but he spoke first to break the silence. "How about we get you that tea now." Belle slowly nodded and moved to get down and fix it. "No, you don't have to do that dearie, I can whip us both up some in a heartbeat," and with a flouish of his hand a tray with pipping hot tea appeared on the table beside Belle.

A strong silence hung thick in the air as Rumple began fixing the tea just to make some semblence of sound. He handed her the cup, "be careful, it's quite hot."

"Thank you" Belle said as she accepted the offered cup. They both sipped the amber liquid quietly as Belle shifted on the table so that her legs dangled off. Rumple tried hard not to stare at her wrapped up in nothing but a sheet sitting on his table, her pale tender skin beckoning him to touch. If he didn't get her some clothes soon, he would not be responsible for his actions. Suddenly Belle slipped down off the table still clutching her covering while Rumple watched her. "I almost forgot, I made you something, I have to go and get it, I'll be right back." He stood there, watching as she gated out of the hall leaving him standing there in puzzlement, what could she have possibly made for him, no one ever made anything for him before, that he could recall.

In a few minutes Belle returned with something she held behind her back with one hand and a shy smile on her face as she clutched her sheet against her with the free hand. Rumple had to admit he was intrigued. "I've been working on my cooking skills since you were away" she said enthusiastically and with that said she brought out a small cake with frosting on top of it. Rumple had never tasted frosting before, they had always been too poor to ever indulge such luxsuries and there had been no thought of it since he had become the dark one. He stared at it before looking up at her and then it happened... Belle saw Rumplestiltskin smile at her. She held the cake out to him as he took it out of her hand like she had just handed him a diamond. she couldn't supress the blush to her cheeks as she watched him stare at the cake with something like awe on his face. When he stood unmoving Belle coaxed him on, "Well, taste it, or are you afraid?" she teased him. "I'm only trying to decide if your going to poison me dearie" he chuckled, Belle giggled, "No, it's good I promise."

Slowly Rumple brought the cake to his lips and took his first taste of frosting, he closed his eyes savoring the sweet icing, it tasted like Belle. Belle watched with a knowing smile on her face. On a sudden impulse she reached out and wiped a dollop of frosting off the corner of Rumple's mouth before putting it in her own, A sharp intake of breath from the sorcerer made Belle swallow hard as she realized what she had just done, she glanced at her finger then up at him, for a moment they just stared at one another...the world had stoped.

Belle watched Rumplestiltskin's eyes darken and diliate a second before he was upon her. Belle could taste the sweetness in his mouth from the cake as his lips crushed hers in a overpowering kiss. It was all want and hunger as he swept Belle up and sat her on the table. He began pulling her body close as he placed his own between her legs. When he let go of Belle it was only to allow her time to catch her breath, before capturing her again , exploring her mouth with his tongue as she opened herself up to him with a sigh. Want unfuled in Belle's belly hot and throbbing as she squirmed closer to him...she wanted this... alot.

Rumple tugged down her sheet to revel her breasts as he squeezed one before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it hard. Belle leaned her head back with her mouth open letting out a strangled moan. Rumple slowly lowered her down on the table so that she lay on her back looking up at him. He had enough of the confining sheet as he pulled it back to revel her tantilizing body to his hungry eyes. His manhood begged to be set free as he gently drug his hand down the valley between her breasts trailing a hot line down to her belly making Belle shiver.

Rumple slowly licked his lips, thinking of how she tasted like the now discarded cupcake, he had to taste her once more he thought to himself as his thumb gently made small circles on her sex before opening her up gently and pushing past her folds. His fingers slid up under her to cup her bottom, sinking between to rub against her other tight little opening, perhaps not today but he would claim her there as well...maybe later. Belle cried out when he entered her before pushing her hips up, hoping he would go deeper, enough to satisfy the deep throbbing that took over her body.

There would be no satisfaction for either till he had his fill of her taste. His tongue replaced his thumb and Belle almost came undone right then as she whimpered a desperate cry, clutching at the sheets and the table, anything to keep the room from it's spinning as he nipped and suckled her most tender area. Rumple felt a surge of warmth in his mouth as she let go with an anguished cry of release, he laped it up as he inserted his middle finger, pumping her hard so that her pleasure would last as long as possible.

Belle opened her eyes as she came down off her high and whimpered at the lost of contact as Rumple withdrew his finger, the aching wasn't as intense as it had been before but it was no where gone as she watched him unfasten his leather pants, freeing his hardened shaft. He looked at her with a questioning look as Belle smiled at him before opening her legs wider, beckoning him to enter her.

In one swift motion that had them both crying out, Rumplestiltskin buried himself in Belle as deep as he could get. He had to fight to hold himself together when she wrapped her legs around him, digging into his back with her heels spurring him forward. Her tongue matched his as he claimed her mouth once more, exploring deeply. She matched him thrust for thrust as he slammed into her repeadly untill Belle felt he might rip her in two. He let out one last cry as he released her mouth before spilling hot seed deep in her awaiting belly. The warm gush sent Belle over the edge into her own paradise as they rode out thier orgasms to the fullest. After a moment Rumplestiltskin eased out of her gently placing a chaste kiss on the curls just above her soaken lips.

"You are beautiful my Belle" He whispered to her as he lifted his hand toward her in order to help her up. Belle sat up with his help but didn't dare get off the table, her legs were shaking too bad to attempt to stand. "You are not the only one with a gift to give dearie, something awaits in your room for you" Rumple said with a grin. He had been owed a favor from a seamstress in one of the villages he had visited in his travels that week and had bardered for some dresses for Belle, at the rate he destroyed her clothing he needed to build up a surplus other wise she would spend most of her time wrapped up in sheets...which wasn't a bad idea he thought as he watched her promise to return soon to fix a proper tea for them both.


	11. Chapter 11

this chapter will be quite graphic so readers will cautioned.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next few weeks had gone better since the cupcake incident, of course Belle was still the caretaker and Rumplestiltskin was still her master but his manner wasn't as course with her as much as it had been.

Belle had been very pleased when she had entered her sleeping chambers the afternoon of that day he had gave her the clothes. He had thought of everything, night dresses and stockings complete with garders to hold them up, he even had a warm cloak made for her with matching mittens for when it snowed, which it might do any day.

Who ever had picked out the wardrobe had thought of everything. She even had been given cloths and soft cotton pantaloons for her bleeding times, which had happened the day after they had shared that fateful moment when thier emotions had taken over and they had crossed the line.

He hadn't come to her in the night or any other time since then, it was almost if he were angry with himself for his loss of control. His dominance over everyone and everything, especially his property was top priority to Rumplestiltskin, but so where his dominance over his own actions and he didn't often lose control.

Belle hadn't seen him at all on this day, even though she had spent most of it in the main hall, cleaning the dusty items in the huge cabinet in the corner. it had been quite a chore and time had drifted before Belle had realized it. She had stoped only for lunch, He hadn't even showed up for morning tea, which he ALWAYS did, waiting for her, never taking his greedy eyes off of her even for a moment.

Belle had expected to be getting a sharp reprimand for her part in the kidnapping of Rumple's prisioner even though she had been bamboozled, but he had yet to mention it, she knew he must be at least alittle angry when he had witnessed what had been in the cell when he had entered it that day. Belle had gone down there to clean the cell out and collect the pans of dried cake she had given Geppetto. She had swallowed hard in her thoat when her eye caught the blanket and pillow that had been stuffed through the hole at the bottom of the door to keep the poor old man warmer at night. well, hopefully he hadn't noticed the mat that lay by the door, kicked over to the side, that at least was a comfort Belle thought to herself as she quickly picked up the discarded articles and took them up to the kitchen and washroom.

Wearily she climbed the stairs taking her heavy load to the kitchen to drop off the dishes first. There sat a note on the counter. Belle layed her load down on the butcher block counter and picked up the note reading it with intrest.

Oh great, now he wasn't even comming down to eat, what in the world did he do up there? He had been gone to his tower since last night, he had mumbled something about an important spell and some mission but nothing more as he left .

Belle sighed as she sipped soup in the hall, she felt lonely. Well, if he wasn't going to stop and eat at the dinning table, it wouldn't hurt anything if she did. The room seemed infinitely larger when one sat all alone in it. The silence stretched on forever except the clink of her spoon on the side of her bowl as she ate. Then an idea struck her. If he didn't come down before Belle was done for the day, she would take him a hot meal up to the tower, it couldn't hurt could it?

She sat a bowl of warm soup off to the side of the hearth that would keep it warm and some thickly sliced pieces of bread before she went up to her quarters to bathe all the day's grim off of her. Sinking down in the hot water felt delicious after the strenuous day's activities. Her muscles unwound as she relaxed inthe tub but she didn't want to wait too long otherwise she would be too exhausted to bring her master his dinner.

Reluctantly she drug herself out of the tub and found a night dress to put on. She suspected Rumple himself had a hand in picking out her night apparel, they were all immodest to her eyes so she added a soft white robe which held together at the neck with a soft blue ribbon. She ran her hand down the cotton fabric feeling it's softness against her arms and legs where the night dress left her exposed.

Belle retrived Rumple's soup and took the passage to the tower in the west wing, torches held to the wall on hangers lit her way. Belle felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as she made her way up the tower steps, she always got spooked around this part of the castle. Although Belle didn't believe in ghosts she resolved that if anything moved that wasn't suppost to then she was out of there and on her way back to her side of the dark castle. The forbidding lost some of it's hold on her as she saw the light from his room up ahead.

As she approached the doors she could see that one was slightly ajar. Gently and almost silently she cracked it open a bit more and peered inside. Nothing of Rumple could be seen, Belle wondered if he was in fact there at all. Bottles and books lay everywhere, turned every which way. Dust abounded on everything, the shelves and desk, even the window seals were dirty. He really needed to let her tidy up in here, but he had told her to never come here, Belle bit her bottom lip as she replayed that day in her mind, he had said never. Well, he would want to eat would he?

Belle decided leaving the tray on the table would be the best thing and quietly she glided over to the table in frount of her and sat down the tray. She didn't see him sneaking up sliently behind her untill he grabbed her upper arms, pulling her flush against him.

"Dearie, I remember very clearly forbidding you from this place, now tell me what are you thinking, disobeying me yet again, do you have a death wish perhaps?" He spoke quietly with his mouth up against the shell of her ear. His fingers were wrapped solidly around her arms but they were not too tight as if he thought she might try to break free. Belle stammered in her words, "I...I, uh..wanted to bring you...well, you haven't eaten all day have you?" Belle tried to be forceful but was not succeding. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp so that she could turn to face him but he held her firmly against him. "We can add this instance to your list of crimes against me, insubordination" he whispered in her ear. Belle couldn't suppress her shiver as she was dressed in a thin gown and robe and it was rather chilly in there, but his body seemed to be on fire, she could feel the heat rolling off of him.

"List of crimes?" Belle tried to act unknowingly to what he was reffering too but she was stunned into momentary silence when the form of Rumplestiltskin walked out from behind a large cabinet filled with potion bottles. Belle could feel her mouth agape as he walked up to her smiling. Her words escaped her as she swiftly turned her head to see him also standing behind her, smiling at her. She felt faint, surely she was seeing things, all she could do was stare at the obvious apparition before her.

"Do not be alarmed my pet, it is only a spell, there are not actually two of me. Although..." Rumple circled Belle with the other Rumple admiring his mirror image, "I do like it." He seemed as giddy as a child as he watched her and the other Rumple closely.

Belle swallowed hard trying not to feel frightned as she kept her eyes on this form of her master circling her only to stop directly in frount of her. His eyes strayed down her form then back up to her face as he smiled a wicked pleased smile at her. "Well, what do you think of my little trick dearie, do you like? it's most convincing is it not?"Belle could only shake her head, convinced that this must indeed be a dream or an illusion created by her strange master.

"You see," he began to explain as he fiddled with the ribbon at her neck holding her robe against her modestly. " Something is comming my dear and it's comming for all of us I'm afraid." His fingers pulled the ribbon free as he ran them down her neck to the base where it met the thin gausy gown. "They are comming for me, quite soon I'm afraid and when they do it's my counterpart they will succed with." Belle turned her head and looked back at the other Rumple holding her. "Me dearie" The Rumplestiltskin that held her arms chimmed in." It's simple really, No one will be the wiser, except me of course" he laughed a high pitched giggle Belle had never heard before. "I just wanted to bring you some tea, I'm sorry for bothering you, I'll just go now, if you please." Rumple behind her laughed in unison with the real Rumple standing before her. "Now, where is it you think you will be going? Surely not to you chambers."

"We haven't talked about your blantant disregard for my orders my pet, or the things I found down in that abandoned cell now have we?" Belle worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she watched him draw close to her, sandwiching her between him and the hologram of himself behind her. She tried to whimper a protest as his nail slid down her gown across her nipple causing it to harden, showing up through her clothing. He huffed with a wicked grin seeing her reaction to his ministrations. "Eager are we?" "No, let me go" she squeaked, "I don't like this, please step back and stop this at once, it's not funny." "I didn't mean it to be funny my sweet." Belle gasped as the Rumple behind her holding her let go of her right arm, taking her breat in hand, playing with the nipple." Belle turned her head, closing her eyes, willing herself to wake up as seemingly the two men , each carressing a breast as they pressed closer to her must be a dream, oh please let this be only a dream, Belle felt as if she must be going mad.

"Please, leave me be, I can't." "Oh you can, and will dearie" Belle's chest heaved with fear as a hand, she wasn't sure who's found it's way to the hem of her gown, running up her thigh with his nail. He was so close goosebumps rose on her cool skin as it reached her naked core." He ran his fingers through the nest of curls as he laughed. it was the fingers of the real Rumple, the one standing before her. The other, behind her pressed his pelvis against her bottom, letting her feel his arousal there. oh no, what was she going to do? she was helpless as the real Rumple leaned down and spoke softly in her ear, "Open your legs my dove, it's not as if you never have before." Belle obeyed almost embarressed with the other man holding her breast in one hand, rubbing it with his palm, Belle stiffled a cry as she felt the real Rumplestiltskin push into her opening with his index fingers roughly, "Already wet for me, well... us." Belle's heart felt like it was in her throat when the apporiation behind her pulled her robe aside to carrass her bottom. It was almost more than she could stand, two of them, rubbing and entering her, Belle felt like her knees would give out any second. She gave a small frightned sob as the Rumple behind her dove his hand under her gown to join the hand of the monster in frount of her, rubbing and pushing, except his hand found her other secret place, the one that still remained virginal. Belle tried to escape his hand as fear overwhelmed her, no not there. Belle had heard tales of pain associated with copulation there and struggled against her two assailants as a finger rubbed circles against her tight bottom. "Now, now this will only hurt a minute, you can take it dearie...ready?" Belle let out a sob as both men pushed up into her at the same time one in frount and the other in back. It burned like fire as his finger pressed in deep in her pucked hole, stretching it. "that's it, relax." the Rumplestltskin behind her cooed in her ear as tears ran down her face from the pain that bursted through as he twirled his finger in a small circle. "We need to prep that if you are to ever take us both, it can be quite alarming the first time." Belle cried out louder as he pushed in further, up to his knuckle. Her vocal cords burned along with her insides as the assault continued on her body. Both men consoled her with words as they took turns plunging in and out of her body so that she remained penetrated by one then the other. Belle felt faint from the actions as her legs finally gave out, they held her up with thier free arms, pulling out of her, seeing as she had reached her limit. Belle's eyes went dizzy as she lost consciousness. She was caught by one of the men, her eyes closing, shutting out the intense burning that had to cease on a small scale, she could take no more as she slipped into the depths of darkness thankfully.


	12. Chapter 12

Belle's eyes felt sore and swollen as she struggled to sit up in the failing light of dusk. She was a bit surprised to find herself in her own bed in the dark castle, had she been lying there for a full day? The events of her encounter with Rumple seemed only moments ago, She could feel fresh tears well in her eyes at the thought. She had to get out of there now before her worst fears were realized.

Quickly she got up, searching through her wardrobe for warm clothes, it was alittle chilly outside and if she indeed did get away without him suspecting then she needed to be prepared to spend several nights in the forest. She fished her warmest stockings and cloak out of her wardrobe, trying to put on as many layers as possible.

Most of this she would abandon here, but how was she to stay when she knew what lay in store for her, more tears threatened as she swiped them away with her hand. Where could she go now that she was ruined? No one would want to take her, in her own kingdom that was a given... ruined is ruined. Belle worried her bottom lip , feeling nervous as she pulled her cloak around her body. Perhaps she could just fade away into a small village somewhere, forget all about the strange sorcerer and all dealings she had with him, but the question was.. would he forget her? If she indeed escaped would he come and retrieve her. She heaved a heavy sigh as she dawned her cloak and mittens before putting on her brown boots with the fur lining, things he gave me in good faith, I promised him servitude and I'm breaking my deal.

Belle opened the heavy door , tentatively peaking out, she heard nothing as she slipped down the dark deserted corridor silently, torches lite her way but she kept jumping at every sound waiting for him to appear. As she neared the great hall she stopped suddenly, she heard it, the wooden wheel turning round and round, it's dry creaking as it quietly sang for it's maker. He was in the main hall, spinning straw into gold, good. lost in his own mind...distracted, very good.

In nothing short of tip toeing, Belle slipped past the passive, engrossed Rumplestiltskin to make her way though the kitchen. After gathering a few supplies she gently turned the handle of the heavy wooden door, afraid even the slightest squeak of the wood would alert him, taking one last look behind her Belle dipped out the side door. The side of the courtyard felt abandoned as no one but the trees in the distance witnessed her picking her way through the yard and off into the forest... she was away.

It had been a few hours since Belle had entered the forest and the night had closed in fast, faster than she had wanted. She had stuffed alittle bread into the bag she had brought along and she tore off small hunks of it to chew as she made her way in the failing light. All too soon it became too dark to travel and Belle decided to bed down in an old hollow fallen log she came upon. Relieved that no other residents lived in there, she scraped her nails along the moss that decorated the outside, silently hoping she didn't meet up with any bugs before crawling in. Belle spred out her cloak and layed down, resting her head on her arm as she stared out into the night. He has gone crazy, did you hear that giggle comming from him Belle? Well, she wasn't hanging around for anymore nonsence, no sir she was getting out, she huddled down trying to pull her cloak around her but she was lying on most of it so it was hard to draw much warmth. He probably realises I'm gone now, I bet he dosen't even care, I bet he has never cared about anything or anyone in his life. Well he dosent give one wit about you Belle that's for sure, she sniffed back tears at the thought.

As she drifted off to sleep with only the chilly night air for company, Belle's mind wondered off to happier times in the company of her master. She could almost feel his warm skin against hers as he placed hot kisses at her throat when he had sought comfort in her arms, comfort she had been only to happy to give when he asked, instead of taking like some sort of beast. She could almost feel a ghost of a tingling , his touch seemed to be all over her. Her hands ached to feel his skin beaneath them as they clentched into hard fists at her sides, she tried to bury herself deeper into her cloak but it did little to keep out the cold crisp air that whipped wildly through the hollow shelter. If only she could get him out of her mind but that was not likely to happen.

The sound of rustling roused Belle from her dreams, her heart leaped into her throat as the next sound reached her ears. what was that? robbers? what will I do if they discover me? Belle peeked out of her hiding place to a torch comming straight at her log, someone approached from the north, but who? She could hear voices as whoever it was neared her. She tried hard not to make a sound as she tried to pull herself tighter into the hiding place. oh gods, they're stopping. Belle put her hand over her mouth to keep from alerting them to her presence, Please go away, please go away, she repeated in her head trying to will them to leave with her mind. 

Suddenly Belle keened her head, did she reconize that voice? She turned her head sideways trying to hear better, two voices talking, where have I heard...the crickett, it was that crickett! That meant the other voice was Geppetto's. "Gepetto?" Belle's voice shot out from inside the log, startling the intruders of Belle's hidden sanctuary. Jiminy and Geppetto's heads peered into the hollow hiding place to discover Belle looking curiously back at them. "Belle!" Geppetto called, "My darling girl, whatever are you doing in that old rotten log?"

Belle crawled out smiling at the old man while she wiped the loose bits of bark and grass from off her dress and hands. She was relieved to find that the voices were friendly, well Geppetto's was, she still had a bone to pick with the bug...She briefly smiled thinking of Rumplestiltskin refering to Jiminy that way. "I could ask you the same thing, were are you going in the dead of night, surely not to the dark castle?" The pair of them looked guilty as charged.

Belle was certain that Rumple would be most happy to finish the job he had started with the frail old man, if he dared return. She couldn't believe how good he looked from just a few short weeks ago. "Your looking so well" Belle managed to get out before He pulled her in for a hug, Belle hugged him back, not even aknowledging the small cricket who stood silent behind a happy looking Geppetto. The happy old woodcarver held the slip of a girl at arms length. "We've come back for you Belle, I just couldn't leave you to that fate, but we find you already away from him, thats all the better, now you can come with us" he gestured excitedly to himself and Jiminy, "We will take you home to your papa or perhaps you could stay with us if you so wish." Belle could see the sincerity in his eyes as he looked hopefull at her.

Belle felt torn. On one hand Geppetto was right, she WAS away from him, but...Did she really want to be? It sounded so final, to never see him again, Belle felt a chill crawl up her spine as she visibly shivered, It spurred the two friends into action. "We will get some firewood for you quickly, your half frozen" The crickett spoke to her for the first time or perhaps he was just stating the obvious, she certainly felt frozen. Soon a modest fire burned deep in the Dark forest, keeping away the chill from thier bones as well as nighttime wildlife as it sang and piffered around them in the darkness, shying away from the light of the fire.

"So Belle, how did you finally get away from that monster?" Geppetto placed a withered hand on her shoulder while Belle offered him some of her food reserves which consisted of now stale bread which he happily took. Belle carefully chose her next words. "He let me go." She looked at the stunned faces of the crickett and the old woodcarver as she lied. "I am not his prisioner, I'm going back, yes, I'm traveling back there now." The crickett narrowed his small beady eyes at her. "He would never allow you to travel by yourself at night, Even I know it would be too dangerous out here." Geppetto smiled softly at her, "You don't need to protect him my dear, we will keep you safe, In the morning we will travel back home and you will join us, I insist, now lets all try to get some sleep."

As Belle lay there Geppetto's words resounded over and over in her ears, you don't need to protect him. He was right, she needed the protecting but the truth of it was from whom? She knew now that she would have to go back and face him. Her need for him would not easily be sated, her want of his touch never purged. No time would ever be long enough, she loved him... loved a monster. His name begged to spill from her lips for she knew he would be there in an instant if she called it. She would never be free, she loved him, that was all there was too it. He needed saving but it was only from himself, His lonliness and pain and she could do that, she was the key to snatching him back from the dark pit of his own despair. Belle wrapped her cloak around her quickly as she got up preparing to sneak off from her companions.

She didn't care any longer, he could do his worst to her and she would love him all the more for it, maybe she was as crazy as him, well they would be crazy together, master and lover. No one decides my fate but me and I have decided. 

"Belle, where are you going?" a hand clasped her shoulder as she turned around to find Geppetto at her back. "I'm going back, I have too, please, let me go." She tried to get loose from his grasp but he only clutched her tighter, "NO, you don't know what you are saying my girl, he's a monster, a beast, you must come with us. Jiminy," he called over his shoulder, "use your dust."

Belle tried to tear away from him as he grabbed her upper arm, he was stronger than he looked. She struggled in horror as the crickett took out his bag of fairy sleeping dust. "NO, don't do this, please...RUM..mph.." A hand clasped over her mouth making her swallow the rest of his name."No my dear, we can't have you alerting him, now hold still, this won't hurt a bit, you don't know what you are saying, you need a cleric, he has you bewitched." Belle struggled fiercly as Jiminy closed in on her, flying up as he poured the dust in his hand, preparing to immoblize Belle with it's spell.

Suddenly a bright blast of light knocked everyone to the ground. Belle fell back, landing on the stunned woodcarver. Jiminy was hurled to the ground and the blast sent his dust all over him, knocking him out instantly. Belle gasped as the form of Rumplestiltskin appeared in the midst of them where the blast of light had been, now replaced with a light purple smoke that now faded, leaving only the sorcerer in it's wake, and he didn't look happy.

He didn't even spare a fleeting glance at Belle as he stood there, his murderous eyes on Geppetto and the now peacefully sleeping Jiminy.

"You've done your last good deed old man, if you have anything you'd care to tell this miserable little insect before I squash him beneath my boot, I suggest you hurry." Geppeto and Belle scramble to thier feet as Rumplestiltskin raised up his foot above the little crickett who lay there snoring, unaware that his life was about to be extinguished. "NO!" Belle's voice rang out loud and clear as she dove toward Jiminy, placing her hands over him trying to protect his little vunerable body from harm. "NO?... you would save these attackers from thier fate? You have no right to tell me NO!" Rumplestiltskin turned his gaze upon her as she looked up at him, the intensity of his eyes made her shake. "They were helping me, please don't kill them Rumplestiltskin, I beg of you."

"You BEG of me? They tried to harm you, I have every intention of killing both of these busybodies right this instant." Rumple raised his hand as he spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the old woodcarver who visably shook in his shoes. "Please, spare them and I will go back with you" Belle sobbed, trying to place herself between him and Geppetto. "You left without a word" Rumplestiltskin's hand shot out and grabbed Belle's upper arm pulling her close to him, "Did you really think you could get away from me dearie?" Hot tears fell from Belle's eyes as she shook her head before speaking,"I want to make a deal." Rumple's eyes widened, he let go of her and stepped back as if she had burned him. "A deal dearie, what do you have to barder with that would tempt me."

"Spare these men, send them on thier way, please I beg of you, they were only doing what they thought was best." Rumple gave a sarcastic grin accompanied by a chuckle, "And if I do this ?" Belle swallowed hard before stepping close to him, peering up at his fierce eyes, "I will come back with you, as your bride." She raised her hand to his face, gently running the back of her fingers down his cheek, he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

"Deal." He spoke with such finality as he stepped toward her. Belle gasped in surprise as he grabbed her hand turning it palm up in his own. Belle's eyes widened in horror as he produced a sharp dagger out of the folds of his cloak raising it over her. "What are you doing?" Belle cried as she tried to pull out of his strong grasp, thinking he must surely be mad." Sealing our deal dearie, making you mine." With one fast swoop Rumple drug the dagger across Belle's palm, she cried out with pain as blood pooled in her palm before dripping off her fingers. Rumple let go of her and in an instant repeated the process to his own extended hand before clasping them together, mingling thier life essences. "Our deal is now sealed in blood my Belle, it is done." Belle let out a strangled sob as he pulled her body close, before taking her lips with his own, sealing thier agreement with a kiss.

Belle gasped for air when he released her mouth, she felt faint and was thankfull he kept fast hold of her. Rumple turned an angry eye toward a stunned Geppetto who stood by watching them, "you have Belle to thank for your life old man, if I had my way your death would be slow and drawn out till you both begged for death, but as my bride sees fit to spare you, I will indulge her, this once...but she didn't dictate where I could send you." Belle heard the old woodcarver gasp right before he disappeared, along with his small companion."Where did you send them?" Belle asked him, not really sure if she wanted the answer, she knew how imaginative he could be, she had seen it first hand. "Never fear dearie, only to the edge of the Kingdom, to the mountains."

"Where in the mountains Rumplestiltskin?" Belle didn't think she was going to like the answer. Rumple had the decency to look sheepish at his new bride,"the top...but they are alive, as promised" he added. Belle looked in the direction of the now vanished Geppetto in horror, poor Geppetto. She had a hard time feeling sorry for the sneaky little bug that tried not once but twice to hit her with a fairy spell, pesky bug. Him she wouldn't miss, not one wit.

Belle turned back to find Rumple's penetrating gaze upon her, this wasn't over. He pulled her body close and Belle could feel her heart accelerate, his hand wound itself in her hair, slowly pulling her head back so that she had no choice but to look at him. "Come, I wish to consumate our...deal." Belle felt something vagully pleasant unfurl deep in her belly at his words. "Is that all I am too you husband..a deal?" Rumplestiltskin gave a low deep chuckle, riddled with raw emotion, "Oh no wife, you are much more than that...come."


	13. Chapter 13

Rumple was furious with her she knew that now that they were back at the castle, Belle found herself lying on her back in the middle of her bed. What she hadn't been prepared for was his hand at her throat, squeezing the life out of her. She struggled but to no avail, her hands dug wildly at his arms trying to loosen his grip for the precious breath of oxygen that her lungs now burned for. His wild dark eyes had a murderous intent in them. If she could have drawn breath she would have screamed, for she was sure his malicious grin would be the last thing her eyes would ever see.

"Did you honestly think for one minute that I would just consent to everything you said dearie?" His vice like grip tightened on her skin. Belle could feel a welcoming darkness creeping up in her vision, it would be over soon. "Oh no my pet, you stay awake, you dont get off that easy." His grip loosened up a hearts breath so that Belle could fill her lungs with the precious air it so desperately required. "Do you think you can move me around like a piece on a chess board and I would just let you manipulate me so?"

"I could end you life my wife, but I think I will let you see what being the wife of the Dark One entails. You were so covetous of the title my dear, well, here's your first taste." He sat strattled over her legs as she desperately struggled against his hand at her thoat. Tears ran free down her cheeks as she clawed at him. She wished the darkness would take her, the blissfull peace of death, why didn't he go ahead and kill her here and now, just get it over with she wanted to beg.

Rumple loosened up his grip around her neck further, only long enough to undo his leather pants and take himself out. "Look at what you do to me wife, is this what you seek?" Belle tried to squirm away but he held her tight with his body as she struggled helplessly. She pressed her head further into the bed in an attempt to pull away from his grip, that she might take a few gulps of air, she tried to form words but they died in her injured thoat as he stroked his member over her, "where are you going my pretty little wife, your have no where to go. That mark at your hand makes you mine for all eternity. Locked together in hatred and don't be mistaken by some of my former behaviour, I do hate you and I intend to let you feel that hate, every moment of our marriage." His hand still held her captive as his mouth crushed hers in a bruising kiss. "That pretty little mouth is mine to do what I want with for all eternity, and I will find so many uses for it dearie... so many." Belle choked as she struggled against him, no, he would not kill her, he had many horrors in store for her, he wasn't about to just let her die. He had promised that she would beg for the comfort of death if she crossed him and he always kept his promises.

"Are you ready to consumate our love?" His words came out in a sneer, how could she have been so stupid, she should have left and never looked back, she realized it far too late, how could she have fooled herself into thinking he felt something for her, for anything, except his beloved power? Now she would pay the price for her folly. She managed to choke out a sob between her lips when she felt him rip her dress as he yanked the thin fabric out from under his legs and up her body. "Are you ready for my love wife, is that what you seek?"

Belle tried not to scream when he invaded her sex with his long finger,"Your dry my love, don't you want me?" Rumple's manic giggle clear in her ears as he leaned down biting at her swollen bottom lip. "Oh dearie, You don't want to be dry for me my sweet, you'll rip and we can't have that, unless you WANT to tear you precious cunt, but I'll let you in on a secret...It won't stop me..I want you to rip.. and bleed.. and SCREAM!" Belle struggled and clawed at his arms during his ranting untill blood ran free down his hand and wrist from her nails as they dug into his skin, the only response he gave was an insane filled laugh. "Open your eyes Belle or I will open them for you, you don't get to leave, you will watch as I fuck you, this is after all your honeymoon, and I hope you enjoy it as I know I will." His invading finger pushed up inside her further as yet another joined it. "Oh yes Belle, there is that lovely wetness that tastes like fine honey, straight from the comb and it's all mine," his digits dug themselves up inside her core as he continued his taunts in her ear. "Did you imagine your wedding night to be soft and sweet as your loving husband pierced your maidenhead carefully? I bet you never imagined a monster, a beast, fucking your cunt till it bled, did you."

Suddenly Belle ceased her struggles. It was no use, she would submit, there would be no getting away, after all this was her fault... all her fault, what made her think she would get away with what she had done, especially with the Dark One. Her impudent hands fell limp on either side of her head, the only sign of her distress were the tears that slid helplessly down her temples to pool in her now damp tresses as she lay there, watching his face. Sweat was beaded across his brow as he hovered over her. For a second he looked surprised, why wasn't she continuing to fight him he wondered? He pushed his course fingers into her further to ellict a scream of pain and other than her face registering the change she wasn't fighting him, in fact she opened her legs wider for him. It made his cock twitch in his hand to watch her, her eyes taking on a glassy, accepting look,even her breathing slowed, she wasn't fighting against him anymore.

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe it, was she wet? Was she honestly getting wet for him now? What was wrong with her, was she starting to enjoy this? He pulled his fingers, now slick with her essence out of her as he brought them to his mouth for a taste. He groaned in appreciation as he licked them clean before dipping down to kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, giving her a taste of herself as she opened for him. Submission... she was submitting. A surge of pleasure shot through him, this was what he craved, domination over her. He never removed his hand from around her throat but used his free appendage to rip the last shreds of her gown away before pulling her legs apart further, that he might align his body into a better position for penetrating her. He damn sure wanted her to feel every inch of him, and feel him she did.

It hurt. Belle had enough air to cry out as he mounted her. He wanted to cause pain as he slammed into her, not caring if it made her cry. He intended for her to scream as he pulled back to the edge, only to stab ruthlesly at her again. Tears choked her as she tried to brace for the blows she was enduring, she tightned her muscles as much as she could trying to cushion each time he pounded against her womb. She grabbed his bloody wrist to steady herself, for each time he bared down on her, thrusting with all his might, she would arch off the bed from the immense pressure he put on her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as she bit down on her lip to keep her screams from bursting in her ears, she feverently hoped his assualt would not last much longer, she didn't know how much more she could take, her only sound were the grunts she made with each blow she endured. His lust was overpowering as his need to fill her took over. Her body bore the brunt of his spiraling madness as he lost control, his movements became jerky and loose as his groans signaled his release. Belle could feel his hair tickle against the soft skin of her cheek as his panting mouth planted small kisses behind her ear, it was over.

He dropped his hand from her throat so that he might tangle it in her hair, forcing her face to meet his as he took her mouth in a breathless kiss before rolling off of her, falling to the bed. Belle turned her head away as she silently cried, pushing her face down into the pilllow. She felt on fire... down there, as if hot coals were touching her delicate skin. She dared not touch for fear of what she would feel, surely it was blood she felt trickle out of her, she didn't want to know as she hugged her pillow, willing the pain of his attack away. Rumplestiltskin confirmed her worst fears as he pulled her body close to him, not an inch seperated them as he spooned against her, she felt sick. She shivered as his hot breath tickled her ear, "Your bleeding my pet as I predicted, but don't worry, my wedding present to you will soon take care of that, One of the benefits... you'll soon be quite ready to go again, I promise." Belle couldn't quite stiffle the sob that esaped her lips. "Why are you crying dearie, this was your deal after all, you can never be free now, my power holds you too me...forever." Belle knew he was right. She had asked for this deal, but she couldn't stand by and let him to kill Geppetto, she would now pay the price for that deal, she vowed never to regret her decision, but she would salvage what she could from this man. He was not all evil, he could be better, she had witnessed it, this was not the first time nor the last she realized that his dark power would get the best of him, or her.

Rumplestiltskin pulled away in shock when Belle rolled over to face him. He watched her pull close and was surprised to find his own arm reaching around her waist to pull her to him... what had he just done? His mind seemed to come back to him, his rage had blinded him and he had hurt her. His hand pushed her damp hair away from her face as she buried it in his neck, trying to gain comfort from the thing that had just injured her so. Rumple swallowed hard as the realization of his actions hit him, right in his gut. The darkness had took over, his fury and his passion and he had let it, he hadn't even tried to fight it , he had turned it lose on the only person that might have...grown to care, the person who's shoulders shook with her silent cries into his neck as he held her close, giving as much comfort as he could give her. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm sorry" he softly spoke into her hair, making soothing sounds as he kissed the top of her head. It was not good enough, but right now, it was all he had.

Who knows how long they lay, intertwined in the bed before Belle drew away from him. He felt a wetness on his cheeks and dabbing at his face was surprised to find that they were his own tears, the evidence of his remorse however small. He got a quick glimpse of Belle's marred throat untill her hair fell over, covering the marks. He caught her by the hand when she sat up and tried to get off the bed. "Let me see" he said as his fingers touched her chin, pulling her face around so that he might inspect the already darkening bruises on her neck. She allowed him to look for a moment before jerking her face from his reach. She gathered her torn dress, not bothering to hide her nakeness from him, what was the point now she thought as she closed the door to the wash room, turning around, she found her tub full of hot water.

Rumplestilkin heard faint cries comming from the other side of the door as she eased herself down into the tub, trying anything to soothe the awful stinging she was enduring. Rumple dressed before lightly knocking on the door of the washroom. "Please Belle may I come in?" He could hear her quiet weeping as he stood outside her door, knowing he had no right to invade her privacy, he had no right to ask anything of her, but it didn't stop him. "I just want to see that you are alright then I'll go, I promise...I'm comming in." Belle held the warm, wet rag on her face, trying to soothe her red, swollen eyes as he entered slowly, she couldn't look at him. Rumplestiltskin glanced at the discared towel, lying on the floor in frount of the tub, he could see the smear of blood on it where Belle had obviously tried to rid herself of his seed and wipe away some of her blood before getting into the tub.

Neither spoke a word to the other as Rumple took the stool out of the corner, placing it behind the tub before taking a seat on it. She could hear him gathering a towel and soap before rolling up his sleeves. "lean back, if you want." Belle layed her wash rag down across the rim of her tub as she leaned her head back to give him access to wash her hair as he obviously intended to do. His fingers somehow felt comforting as they massaged tiny circles into her scalp, soothing her. she kept her eyes shut, she was sure if she didn't that the tears would only come back.

Rumplestiltskin was diligent upon his task as he washed her hair tenderly before rinsing away the soap with cooler fresh water. He rung out her hair to remove the excess, piling the wet strands on top of her head before taking them inside the towel, rubbing them gently, drying them as he went. "Will You allow me to help you out?" His voice barely audible as Belle nodded her head, she needed help. Her body still shook from her ordeal as he slowly reached his arms around her, picking her up bridal style out of the tub. She didn't move a muscle as he stood her on the floor of the washing room before wrapping a large towel around her wet, shivering body as tenderly as he could. Belle kept her eyes averted away from his gaze as he dried her. Rumple helped her put an arm around his neck as he gently picked her back up with his arm under her knees and carried her to the bed.

He was gone only for a brief moment till he returned with a night dress. "Let me help you Belle." It was the most he had ever used her name since her arriving here. She didn't protest when he slipped the gown over her head, pulling it softly down her torso and down to her thighs before pulling the blanket over to cover her legs modestly. Belle kicked the covering off before glaring up at him, "Why are you trying to cover me up now...now that you have used me like some common whore, there isnt anything on my body that you havent seen, or used... my husband" she spat out at him.

Rumple visably cringed from her biting words. There was nothing he could say, he couldn't unmake what he had done, he would suffer the concequences as well her, he had perhaps ruined any hope that she could grow to care for him, there would be none of that now. Belle's tears returned with a vengence as she rolled to her side away from him. She needed desperately to rest but as she lay there she observed the very distinct changes that had taken place in her hand where he had cut her. The bleeding had stopped and it looked as if were already trying to heal, how was that possible? Belle ran her fingernail lightly over the now dark veins as they ran through her wrist before fading away up her arm, how had they changed so suddenly? She turned her hand over but could find no discoloration on the back, it was as if the veins leading from her palm had soaked up dark blood. Dark Blood? His Blood? a low gasp escaped her lips as she considered her revelation.

Rumple's eyes looked up at her sudden movement as she sat up turning her steady gaze on him, "This wedding present you keep speaking of, what is it doing to me?" she whispered as she held up her discolored hand for his inspection, her large blue eyes full of fear.

"It's called the gift. You have a piece of my power running through your veins now." Belle turned her hand back and forth examing it as he spoke. "You will heal from almost anything now and you will live as long as I do." He waited for her anger and accusing questions to rain down on him but they didn't come. "Will I..." she swallowed,"Will I become like you now?" Rumple threw his head back and gave a chuckle at her question, "Whats wrong my sweet, don't you want to be as attractive as me?" Belle pursed her lips at his tease, "I meant do I have magic?" Rumple couldn't manage to keep the knowing smile off his face. "To a degree, there are shall we say perks...Our lives will forever be interwined."

"Locked together in hatred as you said?" Rumple's face fell at her biting words, no...his words, his anger had compromised him,"I don't hate you Belle, I should not have said that." Belle watched the remorse play on his face, but she felt no pity for him, not after his actions, he would have to do much better than that. "I want to learn." Rumple looked up quizically at her statement, "Learn what?" Belle bit her lip before looking up knowingly at him... "Everything."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I suck! Sometimes Life just drags you in the other direction and I wanted to slip a few holiday themes into my Mr. Gold story. I am not happy at all with this chapter, I'll just appologize now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Good, good dearie, you're doing wonderful, keep it up." Belle looked at him with a sense of pride on her face. She was advancing in her lessons everyday. Ever since their fated honeymoon Rumpelstiltskin had received a faithful pupil. Belle learned quickly.

They had started with a few simple spells, but she had advanced quite rapidly. He knew from his blood flowing through her veins that her lust for this kind of knowledge would be insatiable, he knew HIS was. His blood kept insatiable for more things than just magic and power, it kept him hungry for her. Belle was having none of it, none of him and it was killing him, slowly.

Rumpelstiltskin had promised himself that he would control his temper better around her, he had almost shattered her last time, he mostly definitely did not wish to be locked in hatred with Belle. Her anger and contempt for him the days following the incident had proved nothing if not dreadful, Rumple found himself unable to detach himself from the guilt that threatened to strangle him. Every night since then, she had locked her doors, denying him the desired permission he secretly craved from her. Of Course they both knew that a simple locked door could not keep him out if he wished to enter but he would not exercise his authority in this matter, he had caused the rift and she would decide when it was to be mended as she was the offended party.

He had grown to care for her more than he would have thought possible, her wild dancing eyes when she had conjured a spell and her joyous little noises of happiness when he had let her aid him in a few potions. Of course he had only taught her basic things, he showed her simple spells to help with washing and cleaning, something a bit more potent might not be in his best interest right now. One day, not too long ago, he had come down from the west wing to find dancing pails and mops cleaning the hall...well it had started out that way. They had not been looked after and had gotten water all over everything. Rumple had found Belle nose deep in a book, her cleaning spell completely forgotten. With a wave of his hand he had cleared up the enormous mess as Belle sheepishly apologised for getting distracted and Rumple had spent the rest of the evening explaining about the dangers of misusing magic while Belle tuned him out, yet again distracted by another book.

Today Belle was excelling all of Rumple's expectations as she twirled her finger above the water, watching in awe as it swarm around in a swirling vortex below her. "This can be useful in all kinds of ways my pet. Mixing dangerous concoctions, or thwarting enemies" Rumple's high-pitched giggle that Belle had come to know quite well since her apprentiship had started, meant he was indeed happy as she thrust her finger up, just as he had instructed. Belle seemed about to burst with excitement as she abandoned her game to clamp her hand over her mouth in surprise at her feat. "I did it, oh Rum I did it" Rumple smiled at her charming smile and childlike glee. He was momentarily stunned when she threw herself into his embrace, thanking him, "this is wonderful, I never knew I would love it so much, thank you."

He stiffened at her sudden affection, her touch like a dream. He slowly raised his hands to her arms, rubbing small circles against her skin, any contact was better than no contact. He really wanted to clutch her too him, bury his face in her lustrous hair but he dare not impede on the web thin friendship that had began to repair the damage his temper and misuse had caused. Belle had only momentarily forgotten herself as she backed away from him but keeping her warm smile that actually reached her eyes this time, leaving them sparkling with the excitement of the moment. They both realized what an awkward moment had passed between them as they broke apart. Rumple cleared his throat before speaking,"I think it would be a good time for tea and perhaps something to eat if you wish, I think our day is done here dearie, you have done well indeed." Belle basked under her teacher's praise.

It had not been lost on Belle that she had missed his touch and the smell of him as she had momentarily forgotten herself had only intensified the loneliness she had felt since their wedding. Or what ever it was she thought. He had called it that but it was far different from any wedding she had ever been a witness too. More like a joining of souls. She felt his blood slowly changing her perspective on certain things. it was a quickening coursing through her system and mind. Sometimes she felt a fire taking over as if his blood were branding her from the inside out. It made her want and need. The same emotions she had desperately tried to keep hidden, it punished her in the dark, taunting her. It begged her to seek him out in the night, to call his name when she sought her own release, her hair damp against her skin as she bit down her lip to keep it from slipping from her lips, but she would not lose herself to its siren's call.

After tea Rumple had excused himself leaving Belle all alone. She had retired to her rooms for a long hot bath but she felt stuffy and restricted in her rooms. She wanted some entertainment and perhaps a snack tonight. She had left a book in the main hall and a little bread and jam sounded nice, yes, she would spend the evening downstairs tonight. Rumple came there most nights to spin and toil with his gold but he had mumbled something about work and had been off to the tower like a shot, almost anxious to get away from her this evening. almost frantic to get as far away as soon as possible. Perhaps it had been a mistake holding him at arms distance she wondered. She was still angry and resentful of what had happened but still he was her only company and she his, it seemed that this may turn out to be a losing situation for both, it was time to end the suffering, for both of them.

Belle padded downstairs to the kitchens in her newly aquired night-gown, clutching her robe to her. She had spotted it amidst some laundry one day as she was working. A gold colored silken gown, no doubt his but as she rubbed the fabric between her fingers, feeling it's softness she couldn't help coveting the thing for herself, after all why would he care? She had causally stuffed it into her pile of clothes and after making it back to her room found out first hand how good it felt against her body. She wore it most nights for the softness it provided and although she would have cut out her tongue than admit it, it always smelled of him, no matter how many times she laundered it.

After fixing a small tray filled with bread and Jam along with tea, Belle made her way to the main hall. 'He's in there, now what do I do?' Belle thought about it for a minute before putting her most determined face on and entering the room. Although he never looked up, his wheel faltered in its steady rhythm for a second before returning to its spinning beat. Belle felt a little unsure if she should speak or not, after all he hadn't, but after deliberating she decided to set her tray down by the fire as she had originally intended and curling up in her chair she began finding her place in the book to pick up where she had left off, completely ignoring him.

Rumple had been spinning just fine when she came through the door, His fingers gave an involuntary clench that had caused his wheel to skip a beat in its dance. It was excruciating to only see her with his periferal vision as she stepped into the room holding a tray. He could tell she was uncertain whether she should stay and he had made sure he had kept perfectly still till she moved over to the fire. it had only been minutes but he could feel his muscles bunched up, screaming that he relax, which wasn't going to happen any time soon he was afraid.

After long tedious moments as he kept his eye trained on his wheel even though they begged for a glance of her, Rumple heard her quietly laugh at something she had read in her book. Oh he felt weak as he turned his head to drink her in, sitting there with her feet pulled up under her, nibbling on bread. His throat felt suddenly dry as he tried to think of something to say. Again after a few more ticks of time she giggled, he was going to go mad right there, curiosity was always a weak issue for Rumple, at least where Belle was concerned.

"What is so amusing, if I may ask?" The words hung thick in the air as he sat there, willing his eyes not to look up. Belle's head whipped around to acknowledge his words. Other than her training they really had no contact, in fact they both did their utmost to avoid contact. Magical Arts seemed to be the only cause for communication between them and Rumple was painfully aware that it was his fault. Although the imp in him decided that some of that fault really lay with the wood-carver and his pet bug for interfering, he hadn't checked but he feverently hope they had not made it down from that mountain he had sat them upon that day. His ears perked up as he listened to Belle's soft voice give a reply.

"It's about a maiden and a prince." Rumple wrinkled his nose, "I'm curious about how that is comical?" Belle shook her head at him, "Well, He's had a witch turn him into a monster so that the maid doesn't recognise him, they must learn to...um become friends" Belle was aware from his puzzled expression that he had failed to find the humor. "It just had a funny part is all, I didn't mean to imply the entire book was an act of comedy, actually it's quite melancholy if you consider it." Rumple smiled at her rambleing words, trying to reason with him. "Sounds interesting dearie" He said back, just trying to keep the conversation alive. "Would you care to read to me some?" Belle couldn't quite hide her look of surprise. She considered declining, she felt a little invaded yet again by him, she had come down here to read, not play games with him. He was not to be trusted after all and she didn't really believe he was actually interested but she acquiesced, " Would you care for me to read to your from your wheel or would you perhaps prefer to ..perhaps" She was stammering again, she realized. She grew quiet when the sound of his wheel ceased abruptly and he arose coming toward her. "If I may" He said, politely gesturing to a spot beside her chair close to the fire on the floor. Belle shrugged her shoulders, freining indifference but feeling every hair on her body standing on end as he approached her.

Rumple took his newly acquired seat on the floor beside her as Belle turned her book back to the beginning, for him. No sense in reading from where she was, he would never get the jest of any of it. After a little while they both seemed to relax as her voice all but hypnotized his mind. He stared off into the fire, listening to her words. He could almost feel his eyelids growing weighty untill a resounding squeak of pain jarred him in full conscienceness. He looked around at Belle as she held her offended finger in her mouth, trying to relieve the painful stinging that one gets from a paper cut. "The page obviously doesn't like me" she joked as she pulled her finger out of her mouth to inspect it. Air caught in her throat as he took her hand in his, he raised her injured digit to his mouth pressing a light kiss to the wound, instantly healing it. "My blood would have healed it, but I wouldn't want you to have to wait for relief." Belle felt winded as she looked down at her healed flesh then back at his eyes, soft and green, shimmering like double moons in the firelight. She let out a breathless thanks watching him avert his eyes from hers like a wounded child might, one seeking forgiveness. On an impulse she scooted forward in her chair to lean down a place a feather light kiss on Rumple's cheek.

Rumple was stunned. he kept his eyes downcast for fear the carnal want in his eyes frighten her away. That was when he noticed her robe slightly part, giving him a glimpse of his silken night-shirt beneath. 'What!?' His eyes shot up to hers as she also had noticed it. His mouth twitched up in a knowing grin as she quickly tried to cover it back up from his eyes. No, she was too late, he had spotted it, she was wearing his clothes, he had wondered where it had gone. The thought of her body clad in silk was having a rather pleasant but painful reaction in his body as he felt himself twitch to life.

Belle's mind ran wild with an explanation for her actions, she had none so she remained quiet. In fact it was he who broke the silence that threatened to deafen them both. He remained on his knees in front of her, his hands rose up to block her exit as he placed them on either arm of her chair. Belle noticed he seemed so much closer than before , she felt a need to lean away from him as his eyes flashed from her knee where the gown had been spotted up to her guilty expression. She bit her lip, holding her breath, waiting for his reaction, she seemed to wait for an eternity. She let out an unattended gasp when she felt his nail hook into her robe, slowly pulling it back just and inch to again revel her deceitful stealing. "You know I have a shirt that is very similar to this one and it has gone missing, by any chance is this the very same night-shirt you are wearing?" Belle practically squirmed as his nail lightly scraped against the skin of her leg in trying to revel the gown. "Well, I found it and as it seems to be getting chiller at night I didn't see any harm in ..um borrowing it." 'There, that sounded reasonable'. She felt like she could barely draw a deep breath with him so close and of all things... touching her. "I see, well since it is mine I don't suppose you would mind showing it too me, the color looks quite handsome on you I must say." He had to admit, he had her on the run, this was just too good to be true.

Belle couldn't hide her quaking as his lightning quick hands shot up to her neck line, lightly tugging at the white ribbon there holding her robe together. His index finger stole a quick touch at the pulse point of Belle's throat causing goosebumps to appear on her pale skin. Belle tried to remain calm but she could feel her heart pound in her chest as he watched her with such intensity, she felt on fire, he knew she was lying, she knew he knew.

His actions were allowing the robe to revel yet more of her gown to his sight. Rumple smiled slyly at her quicken breathing at his touch. He could barely contain himself as he pulled the gausey robe over her shoulders untill she was clad in nothing but his silken night-shirt. He tried to keep his distance but quickly lost the battle when her eyes slowly closed for a moment, feeling the intensity between them. Rumple softly worked his hands lightly up her thighs, dragging the silk up with them as he leaned in to kiss her neck. Her sigh of acceptance was his undoing as he pulled her to him, clutching her hips as he worshiped her throat with his lips, nipping at the delicate white skin of her throat before soothing the places he marked her with his tongue. He could feel her legs shaking as they instinctively parted letting him draw closer to her. He could feel her silk clad breasts push against him, feeling their hardened peaks press against the fabric briefly before her hands shot to his chest, pushing slightly against him. "Please, I promised myself I wouldn't let myself be fooled by your treachery." Rumple grinned against her throat as he continued never letting up, noticing too that her body never once pulled away from his tender affections although her lips spoke the sentence against his ear.

Belle could feel the hot wetness, burning between her thighs as his mouth worked their magic against her skin. She ached to give in to his ministrations as she half heartedly pushed against him. "I believe You are the treacherous party here dearie, as you have been caught stealing, red-handed, it is indeed I who should feel put upon, now I'm begging you kindly let me continue my inspection." Belle whimpered as his hands caught her wrists, pulling her arms gently behind her untill he had her hands pinned behind the small of her back. "You will keep these here my wife and you will not remove them untill I give you permission, is that understood?" Belle gave a breathless openmouthed nod as Rumple pulled her body to the edge of the chair untill she was all but in his lap. His nimble fingers began working on the gown one button at a time while he watched her struggle with her assignment of keeping her hands still. Her chair had captured her arms between her back as he had pulled her down further almost straddle his legs. One button, then another before slipping the fabric off to revel one shoulder. She whimpered as she tried to keep her senses about her untill he undid another, bearing one taunt breast to his hungry eyes, "No, I won't" Her protests feel on deaf ears as his hand kneaded her sensitive skin before rubbing his calloused thumb around her areola, causing her to moan, she was quickly losing her battle, come to think of it, she couldn't at that moment quite remember why she was protesting. "Oh I think you will my pet." Belle whimpered at her own weakness when she felt his hand snake down between her legs, a cat like smile twitched at his mouth as he pulled back damp fingers before rubbing them with his thumb, "This tells me all I need to know My Belle." Before she could think of any protest Rumple lightly drug his thumb across Belle's bottom lip, allowing her to taste her arousal on his hand before taking a taste for himself. If you disobey little wife then I will be forced to punish you. Personally, I hope you do disobey dearie, because I would will be glad to warm up That sweet little bottom of yours for you.

Belle couldn't think straight, she knew she shouldnt be doing this, she tried to remove her hands only to find he had bound them with a rope. One of spun gold, it was as light as air but as sturdy as any metal ought to be, keeping her hands behind her. "Is my punishment what you seek princess, you are struggling like it is?" Belle gasped when he picked her body up as if she weighed no more than air and sat her back in the chair. With her hands bound behind her she found herself at a great disadvantage when he began undoing more buttons, opening up the gown down to her naval. With her gown drapped around her waist and down around her bound arms inhibiting her even further,Belle could do no more than lay there before him like a sacrificial lamb.

Rumplestiltskin gazed down at the most extraordinary sight he had ever seen. His voice was husky and dark with emotion,"You've never looked more beautiful than this minute my dear." Belle was completely at his mercy, she had always been, she knew that now as she felt him slip his fingers inside her, she could do no more than whimper and buck her hips as he brought to the apex of pleasure and pain. His fingers were rough with her, stretching her, filling her till she was nothing more than sensation..over and over again he made her body come to life with his hands and his mouth touching and tasting her everywhere..the quickening in her blood rang loud and pure in her ears till she could hear nothing but her own cries of desire.

When her voice had finally grown hoarse from her cries he allowed her to sleep, slipping her binds off as he pulled her against him to the floor. She lay curled up next to him like a cat while they lounged in front of the fire, lying on the thick carpet intertwined, as she slipped off into an exhausted sex induced coma, it felt blissful, like a load had been lifted off both of their shoulders, pent-up feelings with no other alternative had detonated, leaving them both at the mercy of primal instincts and an insatiable desire .

She felt tight and sore between her legs. A deep pulsing that burned there had awoke her. Slowly Belle's eyes fluttered open, she could feel hair tickling her nose, he was on her, pushing into her. She could feel his breath on her neck as his hands gripped her knees, pulling. He had her body tilted in such a way she realized so that he would be able to penetrate her deeper, as if that were possible,Belle groaned when he hit a particularly sensitive spot. He swallowed her next sounds as he plundered her mouth till she gasped for air, Belle squeezed her eyes shut tight as her fingers scratched at his back The sweet pain of the intrusion was quickly giving away to a heat, Belle arched her back into his thrusts as he rutted against her.

Rumple felt his control slip at her next cry, perhaps he was hurting her and did not realize it, he had watched her sleep by the fire as he pulled his fingers delicately through her lavish locks as she slumbered. He marveled in his own luck that was his Belle. A finger traced lines that outlined her face, extending from there to run along her throat, his digit soaking in every line, every curve of her. Belle lay unaware on her back, every so often Rumple snickered to see her jerk in response to his fingers trailing along her flesh. When her breasts responded to his touch, he lingered there, his fingers enjoying a swirling dance against a hardening nipple. A small moan escaped her slumbering lips as he took the deliciously tortured nub into his mouth,tenderly giving it a little lick.

Earlier he had found pleasure, in watching her but now his pleasure was quickly becoming an overwhelming delicious pain, mocking him, urging him on as his fingers mapped out more dangerous territory, resulting in Rumple sheathing himself inside her,almost beyond control. Belle whimpered as he slipped out of her, lowering her body down to the floor as he pressed himself close to her, he touched her face, as his lips brushed down her throat whispering words against her skin, "Forgive me my love, you overwhelmed me once again." Belle arched into his body, feeling empty and cold and unsated. A groan of want danced in her ears, as his lips kissed the shell of it, he was most greedy to give her what she wanted, whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it.

"My love?" the whisper was as light as dew against a butterfly's wing but somehow he had heard it, a question, was she? Rumple loved her... of course he loved her, a monster who although thought incapable of such emotion found himself whispering those very words he thought would never pass his lips,"My love, my Belle."

He waited till she came undone in his arms before surrendering his essence to her, he felt as if his magic and blood were all but leaking out of him, he felt weaker than ever in his life as he lay there, her back snuggled close to his chest as he stroked her hair. Yes, no longer would they deny each other the desires that tore at them both, the want but also the love.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I've come up with an interesting story and I hope you all like it. Someone reviewed me a little while ago and called all my readers deviants, well I must say you all are the best bunch of deviants I ever had the privilege of writing for, hope you enjoy these next few chapters.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The cold drizzling of the rain thumped lazily against the window. As she sat there staring out at the small deluge drowning the courtyard Belle thought about her papa. She wondered if he remembered that today was the day, if he remembered his wife Claire... Belle's mother. Today had been the anniversary of her death, She had been killed when Belle was only seven.

Belle could still remembered as if it had happened only yesterday, she had witnessed everything. It had really been an accident, even though they were being robbed at the time. Two large men in ratty clothes had attacked their carriage as they were coming home from the outskirts of Avonlea.

They had been to the old market where Belle's mother could find the herbs she needed, she insisted that no other place carried what she wanted except the old market where an elderly woman named Ava dealt in herbs and petty potions for coughs and general illnesses.

Belle closed her eyes thinking about that day clearly in her mind. It had been autumn, the road lite up with the beautiful colors of the leaves that stuck determinedly to the trees and littered the road with golds and browns and yellows as the sun filtered though them. Belle and Claire traveled with only the coachman for protection. Maurice had suffered from a bad cough and Belle's Mother had insisted on getting a tonic from Ava. They hadn't seen the robbers untill it was too late.

Belle clung to her mother wailing as they pulled them from the carriage. One of the men held a cross-bow on the Claire and the driver while Belle griped her mother's skirts. They watched helplessly as the other man rummaged though the carriage. The two men conversed while they robbed them, the man who held them captive with the cross-bow seemed to be a tad simple-minded as he kept asking the other constant questions and glancing around with a spooked look in his eye at every sound. The coachman saw his opportunity to ambush the man with the cross-bow and win his weapon in order to save Belle and her Mother, it may have been a noble gesture, but as he flung himself on the robber the crossbow accidentally fired an arrow that planted itself into Claire's chest crumpling her instantly.

Belle had always blamed the driver for her mother's death. If he had only held his place a few moments longer then they might have left them all alone and alive, they weren't killers, As it was Belle had grown up without her and she had suffered for it dearly. With no sons to hand the power of Kingship over, Maurice's hold slipped by the day. The only other option was to wed Belle to a suitable man fit to run a kingdom.

Belle shivered thinking about the man Her Father had tried to marry her off too, he was a boorish brut. Belle had hated him, had hated her father for forcing her to marry him, perhaps that was what spurred her to accept Rumple's offer that day. She would have done anything to be away from the true monster, Gaston. Now she was, but she wondered how her father was getting along, she missed him. She closed her eyes as she felt Rumple's warm lips press between her shoulder blades as he kissed her. "Daydreaming my pet?" Belle flushed as she turned around to see his dark, hungry gaze sweep over her body . "Just thinking." Rumple's rare tender expression made her smile as he looked at her, "Let me guess, You were thinking about how you could have ever gave yourself away to such a beast perhaps?" Rumple's tone was playful but guarded as Belle's eyes dropped to her lap, "No" she whispered, "I do not regret anything with you my husband."

His look of relief was not lost on his wife as she searched his face to reassure him that her melancholy mood was not due to him. "If not your husband then whom are you thinking of, a handsome Prince perhaps?" Belle giggled at his quip, "No one not even the handsomest Prince in all the realms could hold a candle to you I'm afraid." Rumpelstiltskin's smile could have lit up all of Avonlea as he puffed out his chest in pride at her evaluation. "True dearie, all too true." Belle's smile faded a bit when his fingers tenderly traced her jaw line , 'Still, there is something bothering you Belle, tell me, what's the use of being the most powerful Dark One if I can't make my pearl smile?." Belle's hand covered his fingers and gave them a little squeeze. "I just miss.." She really didn't want to mention her mother's death and spoil the day with it. Her eyes caught his, Rumple was carried away with eyes that were as blue as the sky on a clear day, burning into his soul with such intensity that Rumple knew she was very serious as she silently pleaded with him, "My Father."

"Humph" Rumple could not help feeling that her father was a brainless oaf that didn't care one whit for Belle. He hadn't even tried to prevent her from going, except by a few weak mutterings of stop as Rumple took her hand and led her away to his castle that night, he didn't deserve her. But still, even as long as he had lived Rumple could still remember his family. His Grandfather teaching him how to spin, the smell of his Grandmother's freshly baked bread. Perhaps she could visit...no,no,no...He would never let her come back without a fight then Rumple would turn him into ash and Belle would probably never forgive him, it wasn't a good idea. Belle could feel Rumple shutting down her idea even before she had even spoke the words aloud, she hurriedly spoke.

"My birthday is coming and it would be a perfect present for your wife My Lord, to see her family once again, only for the day." Rumple loved it when she refered to him as My Lord, it did wonderful things to his libido. "I can think of much more suitable presents for my wife on her birthday my dear, much better than that tiresome old man who is your father."

Belle's sad smile was not lost on the Dark Lord as she retreated from him only to turn back, looking out the window once more. Rumple frowned at her back as he gently traced down her spine with his fingertip, his nail tickling her as goosebumps arose on her skin. Belle shivered as he touched a particularly sensitive spot.

'Damn it' Rumple rubbed the back of his neck with the other hand thinking...'this isn't a good idea.' "Of course I would have to accompany you...but" He was almost knocked off his feet as she leaped into his arms, smothering him with kisses as he spoke, "I'm not saying yes, I'm saying I'll think.." His words trailed off as she covered his mouth with her own, silencing him as she deepened the kiss to one of a more passionate nature. Rumple was almost knocked off his feet as Belle wrapped her legs around his waist, hanging on for dear life. His warm hands went up to cup her backside, keeping her firmly against him as he walked her over to the bed, laying her down. 'maybe this WAS a good idea after all.' The rest of the morning was spent exploring each other untill they both lay exhausted and happy in each other's embrace, Rumple couldn't help but think that there WAS something good to this true Love stuff after all, that there was something there that wasn't there before and that he liked it, no make that love, he was a believer.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"No, absolutely not dearie, you cannot go alone, what if you were in danger Belle, my blood can only do so much to protect you, I can not allow this, I will not." Belle's eyes brimmed over with tears at his harsh tone, "If I am alone he will receive me better, I will be safe, he is my father for God sakes, he would never hurt me Rumpelstiltskin, I swear to you." Belle stood before him getting more furious by the second at her stubborn husband, "Why are you being so difficult, it's only my father." Rumple was pacing, like a cornered animal, "How can I protect you if you will not allow me too, This is very dangerous what you are asking, he resents the fact that you spurned your betrothed to run off with a monster, trust me Belle, you will not be well received, I can assure you and when he sees your hand..." Belle looked down at her discolored palm. "That will the last straw for him, he will seek to do you harm Princess, I cannot see the reason of it." Belle stilled his feverent pacing with her hand on his shoulder, all her anger dissipating at watching he frantically come up with different serenos that could land her in danger, each one more far-fetched than the last, it was sweet that he worried about her now. "If he does then I only have but to utter your name and you will be there in an instant, yes?" Rumple's face fell, it was true, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of any of it, "Yes,but.." He felt beaten by her words.

Belle wrote the letter to her father happily, informing him of her impending arrival in a fortnight. Rumpelstiltskin would whisk it away and her father would receive it immediately. Belle hugged herself in anticipation, there would probably be a celebration and a feast awaiting her, hopefully he would miss her as much as she had missed him. She just hoped he had forgiven her for not marrying Gaston and securing the Kingdom, after all she had saved it from ogre's, surely that counted for something, didn't it? Even though their relationship had been troubled in the past as a result of her Mother's death and no sons to carry on after him, she was sure Maurice loved her and would want her to be happy, after all she was his only child.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed in a morose state of mind as he summoned a large Golden carriage for her trip. The doors were elaborately decorated with two dragons facing each other in a background of Flames, Belle wondered if it was Rumpelstiltskin's family crest or something, but that would be a question for another time.

Her Father's Castle was quite far but Belle held no fear that with his magic Rumpelstiltskin would make it as quick as lightning. Belle waited as Rumple circled the carriage and horses whispering incantations for protection. She watched him patiently as he talked quietly with the large man who was to be Belle's driver. He was a hulk of a man. his long shaggy brown hair hung to his shoulders. She had seen him a time or two, talking with her husband at the gate. He seemed to be some sort of hired man for Rumple. Although she had never been introduced she could see his big brown eyes through his hair, smiling at Rumpelstiltskin kindly, he showed no fear, just occasionally nodding his head as her husband spoke in hushed tones.

After getting his orders from his master, the hulk climbed aboard the carriage pulling it up before strapping Belle's trunk to the end. Belle suddenly felt a little shy as she watched Rumple make determined strides in her direction, he looked worried as he stopped in front of her with a quiet sigh, "I have something for you, for your protection." He held out his hand and Belle smiled as his nimble fingers parted to let the chain slip through and dangle the golden rose in its grasp. Rumpelstiltskin held it up before twirling his finger with a twitch of a smile at her pleased expression indicating for her to turn around and pull her hair back which she happily did as he clasped the golden chain around her petite neck securing it. Belle's hand came up to finger the little golden charm of a perfect rose in bloom, " It's beautiful" Belle breathed as she looked at him, "It is an enchanted rose, to protect you." Belle turned her head to the side listening intently as he explained, "Since you refuse to listen to reason, this rose will work as a safety alarm." Belle's fingers ran over the charm as he continued, "You need only to break the chain to alert me, and I will instantly know you are in danger." Belle rolled her eyes, "I really don't think that I will be in danger Rumpelstiltskin,but..." Rumple's stern expression stopped her in mid sentence. "You will wear this at all times, do you hear. Do not take it off or I will instantly know and come carry you back home, over my shoulder kicking and screaming if necessary." Belle blushed, thinking of the last time she was slung over his shoulder. "

"Manis will see you safely there and back, never fear." For the first time Belle felt worry, she could see the look in Rumple's eyes, he feared for her, he did not think this was a good idea, perhaps she should listen, suddenly she didn't want to go as bad as she thought. Rumple saw the fearful look and knew his worries were dampening her spirits to return to her Father. He produced her soft green cloak, pulling it around her shoulders pulling her to him. " Belle slipped her arms around his chest leaning her head against him. "I will miss you, I will return swiftly, I promise." Rumple returned her embrace as he chuckled, "Of course you will miss me; who wouldn't." Belle giggled at his playful tone as she clung to him tighter for a moment before letting go, she was surprised when he didn't, "See that you hurry back to me wife, I do not like a cold castle, it already feels chiller with you leaving." Belle brushed back his wavy hair from his face as she cupped his cheek with her hand, Rumple leaned into it, drawing warmth from her skin. "I will."

Belle shed a soft tear as he held out his hand to help her up into the carriage, she was pleasantly surprised to find a beautiful fresh-cut rose waiting for her in the seat. She inhaled its sweet fragrance as the carriage lurched forward and carried Belle away to visit Avonlea and to see her father.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Belle could tell Manis was not one for talking and in fact he never uttered a sound when she leant her head out the window to inquire how much further. Manis only smiled and nodded his head to which Belle decided that it meant that they were getting close. She could feel her rump going to sleep as she moved every which way trying to get comfortable, they had been riding for ever it seemed and she had dozed off and on several times before recognizing her childhood homeland.

"I can see it" Belle exclaimed with glee as her father's castle came into view. the bridge was lowered as Manis drove the carriage over it and into the courtyard. A royal guard opened the carriage door for Belle as she stepped out and was escorted into the palace to see her father, she could barely contain her excitement. The castle was a buzz with servants, she could smell delicious food being prepared, no doubt in her honor. she felt on pins and needles as the doors in the front hall opened allowing her and her escort to enter into the King's presence.

Everything was arrayed in marvelous splendor as she entered the hall, but her smile faded as she approached her father to see that some changes had taken place in her absence. At his left sat a beautiful dark-haired woman, her face was flawless as she smiled at Belle but it did not reach her eyes only her ruby-red lips that curled up at the corners as Belle gaped in open-mouthed astonishment at the woman, 'who was she?' The hairs on the back of her neck stood up at attention and Belle's whole body started to shake at the sight of who stood at the King's right. It was none other than Gaston and he didn't look happy to see her.

"What is going on Father?" Belle asked as she started to run up the stairs to meet him but the guard that had been her escort stopped her. Belle tried to jerk away from him but another guard appeared at her other side retraining her further. Belle instantly knew that she had made a grave error in returning here. She had only to utter his name and he would come to save her from these vipers but as her mouth opened the dark woman at her father's side waved her hand and Belle found herself unable to utter a syllable. Her heart beat in her chest painfully as Maurice descended the stairs along with Gaston at his side. His eyes were cold as he looked down at his only daughter quaking with fear.

Tears began to spill from Belle's eyes as she looked at the two men, she struggled helplessly as the guards held her tightly between them. Maurice began to speak but it was not to his daughter. "My harlot daughter who sold herself to the beast has returned, looking for my gratitude no doubt." Belle body shook as her eyes flooded with tears at her father's harsh words, she had been so wrong to come back here, to think that he cared for her and missed her and now this woman who was obviously a witch had her father under a spell, it had to be.

Her head shot up at her father's next words, "Grey Fang, if my child has indeed sold her body to this beast known as Rumpelstiltskin then our deal will be set and you can have her as discussed, but first we must make sure she is no longer pure." Belle shook her head frantically as the troll leader walked past Belle to stand before Maurice. His smelled foul as dirty rags hung from his hulking frame. He had large fangs that jutted upward from his bottom jaw, one was broken off. Belle shuttered as he turned his attention to her, appraising her body as he smiled knowingly. Belle knew exactly what her father had in store for her if he sold her to these trolls. They kept women like cattle, selling them or keeping them as they saw fit, no woman was ever seen again if she was sold to Grey Fang as part of his harem. "As you wish." Belle struggled furiously in the guards grip but it was to no avail as Gaston spoke a few hushed words to Maurice before descending the steps to stand before her, "it will be my pleasure to assist you in making sure our little Princess here is the devil's harlot we all know her to be, Father." 'Father?'

Belle jerked her face from Gaston's caress as he touched her face, "If only you had married me Belle, instead you sold yourself to Rumpelstiltskin, what a pity. Now I am Maurice's heir and son. It is I who will rule as leader. I had hoped it would be you at my side..but." His dark eyes roamed Belle's face, "You will have one last chance to redeem yourself Princess, if you are still intact" His gaze suddenly became venomous, "and I strongly hope it is, then you will marry me as per your father's deal. If your are not, which is much more likely, then you will be sold to the troll leader to be his whore for the rest of your days, since your Master has seen fit to give you back to us and we will do as we please with you." Belle couldn't use her arms as she would like but she could still kick as she swung her legs wildly at him, but it was of no use, the guards seized her small body and held her firmly as Gaston removed a dagger from his uniform and cut away Belle's clothing, leaving her naked and vulnerable before him and everyone.

She sobbed but not a single sound emerged from her lips as she closed her eyes, trying to block the image of the brut before her. Her body jerked, trying to break free from the guards as she felt a cold rough hand attempt to examine her. She tried to struggle as Gaston grabbed her jaw , "Open your eyes and look at me." Tears ran down her cheeks as she obeyed him, she may not have been able to speak but she could tell him with her eyes how painfully he would die when her husband found out about his treachery. Her face contorted with pain as his large finger entered her, pushing into her body deeply. Gaston smiled at the look of surprise and pain etched on her face. "She is a WHORE, there is no maiden here, but a harlot who deserves everything she gets, she is unworthy to be called your daughter my Lord." Silent tears fell as the troll Leader appeared before her smiling as he put shackles on her wrists, binding them out in front of her. She could not reach her necklace Rumpelstiltskin had given her, to protect her, she was a fool for not listening to him and now she would pay the price.

Belle could hear the dark woman at King Maurice's side laughing as she was led out of the castle, naked and chained like a slave.


	16. Chapter 16

Belle knew her one hope for getting back to Rumpelstiltskin was to alert Manis. Surely he would help her if she could find him. The troll leader led her through the front corridor. Everyone stopped and stared at the Princess being led out of her Father's castle like an animal, being sold to the trolls was the most awful thing that could happen to a woman, especially one of Belle's station. Princesses were a high commodity if she were to be sold, but Gray Fang had other plans for her. She was to be his...

Belle tried to scream as they exited the castle, but what she saw brought her up short. Manis was still there but he looked strange and as she went past she could see what was wrong. Manis was pinned with an arrow to the carriage, his neck hung in an unusual position for a living man. Hot tears slid down Belle's face as she silently cried for Manis and for her husband. She knew that if she was not home at her designated time he would come and find her but what about in the mean time? He would think that she was safe in the capable hands of Maurice, She could sustain a lot of damage and abuse before he realized she wasn't coming back..

She looked up with a gasp when her captor stopped abruptly in front of her. "This could be it, he's going to unleash my hands and I'll be able to alert Rumple."

Grey Fang unhooked her shackles only long enough to bring her hands around behind her back. he produced a belt of some sort from his grimy clothes. "I'm going to put this on you princess, for the ride to our camp and your going to behave or I'm going to break your neck and be done with you, understand? Just nod if you do.

Belle turned her face away from the rank odor that was his breath as she nodded. Grey Fang stepped up close to tower over Belle as he fitted her with the belt to bind her hands to her waist with. Belle's body shook with fear as his claws lingered at her waist, his hands tugged at the slave belt to test its strength while his hungry eyes watched her. "Can't have you running away on me before we've all had our fun. You are going to be my jewel, princess." Belle had to bite her lip to keep from crying out or getting sick she wasn't sure which as the troll held her back by her shoulders inspecting his prize. Belle jerked and thrashed when she felt his rough claw cup her breast giving it a hard squeeze. "I see we will have a little breaking in to do, good, I like that" he laughed. Belle almost lost her footing and fell as he shoved her roughly toward the other troll, "Here, keep her still till I mount this horse then hand her up" he ordered his guard Sellok.

Belle's body shook as she tried to cower down, her only chance to survive was to get away from these things that had her, but how? The burly leader climbed about his stalky horse before motioning to his guard. If Belle could have made a sound she would have squeaked as the troll grabbed her hard about her waist, hauling her up to the waiting leader as he snatched her by her upper arms before slinging her over his saddle so that she lay across his lap on her belly, helpless. she was immobile as she dangled across Grey Fang's lap. The odor of the troll was overwhelming as it assaulted her nostrils, Belle fought hard not to lose the contents of her stomach as the horse lurched forward causing the troll leader to grip her small body against him tightly.

Belle tried to rub her neck against the saddle..anyplace that might grab hold of her necklace, breaking the chain, but too late she realized that she had alerted Grey Fang to what she was trying to do. She felt a very hard resounding "slap" on her backside as the troll barked at her, "stay still slave or I'll give you something to squirm around about." Belle's body hung limp as they traveled, she tried to wiggle out of Grey Fangs clutches as she felt his meaty claw kneaded her bottom, she felt disgusted as he rubbed at her with his palm before feeling a hairy finger dive down between her tightly closed legs. Belle bucked her hips trying to get away from his wandering hands as they toyed with her sex roughly, "You might be dry for me now little Princess, but after a little warm oil in all the right places and I guarantee you will stretch for me, but you're a tiny little thing, your likely to bleed after I'm through with you." The troll laughed deeply as he continued to molest his new prize.

Belle swallowed hard, trying to keep her stomach from rolling at the thought of what exactly lay in store for her when she reached Grey Fang's camp.

After a while he left her relatively alone, except for a few well placed pinches till they reached the camp of the troll leader. Belle felt her stomach drop when they stopped so that she could be dragged off of Grey Fangs lap to land on the ground at the feet of the horse that carried her so far from her Husband. Tears left streaks of dirt and grim down Belle's face as she tried in vain to make a noise.'How did she do this too me, Oh gods Rumple please hear me." She didn't stay down in the dirt for long before she was hauled to her feet, she stumbled along behind Grey Fang as he led her to his tent.

The troll Leader led Belle to his furs before he turned to his new slave in appreciation as he looked her up and down. He liked this one.. Belle closed her eyes as he reached up and took a lock of her hair, rubbing it in his massive claws before smelling it. He frowned at her tears, she should be honored, after all he was the leader of a great race of warriors, so what if some of them lived under bridges, they were a species to be reckoned with and here this Princess was feeling sorry for herself about not being a Queen, being spurned by her father and her Kingdom. Well she was about to have bigger problems than her father...much bigger, he laughed to himself. That's when he noticed her necklace. She won't need any embellishments here, she's a slave not a spoiled Princess any longer so she won't be needing that to lay on her back and spread her legs for trolls. he felt himself harden at the prospect of her beneath him as he forced himself into her tightness. Good thing she could no longer speak, he hated it when they screamed, and they always did.

Belle's eyes met Grey Fangs when he reached his hand up to take hold of her necklace, he could swear he saw a smile play across her face when he yanked it off from around her neck, but as the rose came off the chain in his hand his eyes widened in shock. Belle took a few steps back as the look of surprise in Grey Fang's face turned to one of pain. Belle's eyes watched in horror as Grey fangs stomach split open from side to side, clean as a surgeon's incision, spilling its contents that puddled at Belle's feet. She would have screamed if she coud have found her voice as Grey Fang sank to his knees with his hand reached out for his slave before the light left his eyes and he fell forward to lie dead in his own entrails that lay scattered out underneath his body in a murky soup.

Belle's brain barely had time to register what had happened before her mind went black, the last thing she remembered was Rumpelstiltskin's face as he caught her mid fall, she opened her mouth and called out his name but only silence met his ears as she slipped into darkness with his arms about her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Manis drove the carriage away with his Belle safely inside. He watched untill they were out of sight and she was gone, before he turned to go back into his castle. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was a bad idea as he headed to his tower. He didn't trust Belle's father but it had meant so much to her... He wasn't used to bending to someone else's...anything. Still it did not sit right with the sorcerer as he tried busying himself with his work.

The afternoon came and went while Rum finally abandoned his work for a little spinning in the hall but as he tried to distract himself with that his mind kept drifting to Belle,'She is safe, you did the right thing. Of course you knew the day would come when she wanted to that bloated pig of a father, she will be home any second...any second now. Oh gods what if she wants to stay? NO, I will bring her back if she is one second late I will...'

He threw down his tangled thread in disgust as he abandoned the whole thing for a little tea by the fire. He kept glancing out at the disappearing sun on the horizon, he scowled as he stared down at his tea, 'any minute now...come on Manis.'

Perhaps he should just check in on her, he didn't have to let her know, that was one of the perks of being a sorcerer, he smiled to himself. He had never gave anyone the things he had bestowed upon Belle, he briefly wondered if his blood flowing through her veins would alert her to his presence. His brows knotted up, he honestly didn't know if it would or not. He was about to make his way back up to his tower to see if he could find anything on that subject when a cold metal ringing pounded through his ears setting his teeth on edge, 'Belle! The rose!' He practically slipped and fell in his haste to retrieve his dagger from its hiding spot before moving as swift as magic would carry him to his wife and the fool who dared harm a hair on her head.


	17. Chapter 17

I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, it seems my interest has been renewed in this story for the time being as it will not be much longer. I'm sorry I didn't get to update right away, I went back into the hospital for 4 days and I'm still not well. Kidney stones complete with infection, trust me you don't want one and if a Doctor tells you he is going to put a stint inside you and you have to leave it there for a week or two then I suggest you run, that is if you can run. because it truly sucks!lol!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O

He softly laid her on the bed. She was completely comatose as he undid the belt from around her waist, not bothering with magic as he righted her small arms once more . Vengeance and hate burned through him like a white light as he dangled the slave belt out in front of him before tossing it to the side with contempt. He looked down at his beautiful wife lying there, lifeless and filthy.'How did she end up with trolls? Ambushed? That stupid sorry excuse for a king and a man, he's going to pay for this.'

Lightly he rubbed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, wiping away a trail of dried tears and dirt. She reeked of Trolls,he shuttered to think of what happened to her at the hands of those disgusting beasts, 'She's been crying. If they hurt her I'll kill every last troll in the kingdom, I swear to you Belle.'

He conjured up a pan of softly scented water and a washing cloth and set out to clean her, perhaps it would rouse her out of her sleep that the stress of the situation had put her in. He started with her face as he lightly cleaned her cheeks and closed lids, wiping away the grim and trails of her spilled tears, leaving her beautiful skin which looked porcelain white against the dark satin sheets that she lay upon. A tint of rosy cheeks could be seen, brightening her skin. Her dark Lashes that framed her eyes so beautifully begged to be kissed as Rumple bent down to place his lips against one then the other,'I'm going to kill every last one of them Belle, no one will ever harm you again, I promise you my Love..My Wife.' He choked on the last word. Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat as he resumed his task, he could feel tears of frustration and rage bubbling up deep inside, she was the only woman who had ever prompted tears out of the Dark one in century's. Well, he had cried over Mila...once, but that was another life time.

As he paid attention to her arms he healed the marks around them from where she had been hauled up on the horse,'Bastards...Maurice and everyone in that Kingdom are all scum."

He placed a kiss on each wrist, cleansing it of the galded rings from the binds that had been placed upon her. Restoring her rosy flesh to its original state of perfection. Rumpelstiltskin rung out the rag before wiping down her chest. You could barely make out her perfect flesh untill he washed her softly, running his rag down the valley between her breasts cleansing away the smell of horses and troll from her skin, replacing it with soft jasmine. Still no response from his beloved as she remained unaware that she was back in her husband's capable hands while he tenderly cared for her in a way that he had never before.

After her bath Rumple used magic to dress her in a soft pink gown. She looked much like a doll made of the most fragile glass as he stepped back, watching her in silence thinking of what tragedy could have befallen her. He didn't want to think of it, and he didn't want to think about what could have already occurred, his Belle was injured, He felt a tear slip past and he nonchalantly wiped it from his face. Now all he had to do was wait. He wanted to give her all the time she needed for her mind to heal itself and for Belle to wake up on her own.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled up a chair close to the bed. His fingers interlaced with her own small ones as he kissed each digit tenderly. He would be patient...for her.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Belle felt sun warming her face from the window as she opened her eyes to find herself back in Dark Castle...it wasn't a dream, he had come for her. She blinked a few times to clear the fog from her brain before her eyes looked down to find Rumple asleep in a chair as his head rested on the bed at her waist. His hand covered hers as he quietly slept. He looked so vulnerable as he lay there resting. His face was turned away from hers and all she could see was the crown of his hair. Gently she pulled her hand out from under his before soothing away some of his wavy locks, running her fingers though it ,as she pulled the snags out, relishing the soft feel of his tresses. Who would have the thought that the great Dark One would have such soft wonderful hair Belle giggled to herself. Rumple's hair always appeared so unruly and so corse, but the softness felt divine against her fingers.

She stopped abruptly as he awoke with a small jump before turning his face up to hers. The weight of the Kingdom seemed to melt off his face, as he at once broke into a smile. "My beloved, are you alright?" Such a simple phrase, but oh to hear his voice. Belle opened her mouth to speak but nothing emerged. Rumple cocked his head at her looking puzzled at the lack of sound omitting from the woman he loved. Belle patted her throat to let him know what the problem was. Some witch had put a spell on her voice. Suddenly things were becoming clearer by the moment for Rumple as he smiled reassuringly at her before sitting up, taking her hand and encouraging her to do the same so that he may inspect this new-found predicament. "So this is why you did not call for me is it? Well, let's see if we can remedy this shall we dearie. Can't have you mute, where would the fun in that be, I rather enjoy your screaming my name in the depths of the night." he grinned mischievously at her. Belle wanted to take a swat at him for his vulgar humor but opted for a full-blown pout as he played doctor asking her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue for him.

After a through inspection Rumple gave her his diagnosis, "This is a spell but don't worry darling I believe I can counter act it with a simple kissing antidote. I've seen it before in a certain pesky mermaid once. It had to be her true love of course so I will go on the hunt for your true love my lady just as soon as I...OUCH! " Belle pinched him on the arm for his humor. This was not a laughing matter and he was poking fun and she had enough fun for a lifetime, they had much more serious things to do. Rumple rubbed his arm as he smiled at her obvious bad mood before commenting. "Very well dearie, if a kiss is what you require then a kiss is what you shall receive." Belle sagged back with relief, it sounded relatively easy.

Rumple noticed a tear that slid out of the corner of Belle's eye as he leaned down to kiss her. He caught the runaway tear with his fingers before placing a kiss against each eyelid that sent more tears falling. His mouth felt warm and inviting as he pulled her to him. Belle clung to him as she sought to deepen the kiss he initiated. Her tongue sought entrance and when he opened his mouth to receive hers She all but pulled him onto the bed with her. 'wanton little wife' he thought as he allowed her to pull him down on her for a moment before breaking apart, panting. "Go ahead dearie, try to say something." Belle nodded her head before giving it a go, "Rum" Belle put her hands excitedly over her mouth, "Oh it worked Rum, thank you." Rum looked like if he had been able to he would have blushed,"No matter really, just a simple spell."

He gently took her hands as he sat down on the side of her bed, his face turning most serious as he spoke, "I need to know what happened to you Belle. Did you make it to your Father? How did you end up with the trolls, did they ambush you? What happened to Manis? But most importantly my wife, did they hurt you?"

Tears filled Belle's eyes before spilling down her cheeks in a river of sadness. She knew this was going to cause a world war when he finds out what her father had done to her. what may have disturbed her worse was the fact that she wanted it to happen, he was not her father any longer. "They were waiting for me when I arrived at the palace. The ambush as you say was led by my Father and Gaston. Another person was there too, a woman...a witch."Belle hung her head in shame."They said if they found me still a maiden then they would keep me." Rumpelstiltskin's eyes were black with rage as he spoke ,"Found you to be still a maiden? Do you mean they needed proof? And pray now how did they conduct that experiment and who." Belle bit her lip to keep from sobbing as she relived the humiliating act. "Gaston and My father, they..." Rumple jumped up from the bed and began to pace frantically, "They will die for this Belle, they violated my wife..THEY VIOLATED YOU BELLE? I will KILL THEM!"

Belle cried softly as her distraught husband as he wrestled with not leaving there this instant and killing every last man, woman and child in Avonlea this very day. Belle continued her tale,"The troll leader was already there, waiting for me. Maurice had sold me to him but when I got outside I saw that they had killed your man Manis, I'm so sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she watched his pained expression over everything he was hearing, his vengeance would be slow and painful for these men Belle was sure. His voice was barely above a whisper, in fact Belle had to strain to hear him, "Did...did the trolls..did they?" He couldn't go on, it was too horrible to think that his perfect lovely Belle would have been raped by those monsters. Belle placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, " No my love, you got there in time, you saved me from that." Rumple visibly relaxed before her eyes.

"So crazy old Maurice thought that slave to a troll was better than slave to Rumpelstiltskin is it?" Venom dripped from his words as he watched Belle wipe the tears from her eyes. He sat back down by her, he wanted to comfort her, not frighten her with what he had in store for her captors, he tucked an unruly curl back away from her face, "You need to rest my love, try to relax and I will bring you something to eat." Belle nodded as she lay back, allowing him to cover her up before using magic to darken the room so it would be easier for her to sleep. Vengeance could wait for a few more hours, Belle needed time to recuperate now and he needed time to plan.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Belle slept the day away, she had never felt so tired in all her life, plus the security she gained from just being in Rumpelstiltskin's bed was comforting to her. She finally roused herself to go soak in a hot tub of water. Rumple's invention of indoor water was nothing short of the best magic she had ever seen displayed and thanked the gods for it every time she lounged in the large tub. She could still smell horse and troll in her hair and set out to scrubbing it throughly. Sitting in her bed later she thought about how he had reacted to her story.He's going to kill them and in truth I want to help, I want my father to know it was me that ended his life as he tried to end mine. As for Gaston, I want a few things removed before I let that bastard die, he needs to be in pain, they both do.' Belle was sure Rumple's blood brought out a bloodthirsty nature in her and she was sure to exact her revenge on the two men who had tried to kill her. She just hoped that they were not aware of what had happened, otherwise they would lose the element of surprise.

Her eyes lite up as the doorknob handle turned to revel Rumple holding a tray of tea and biscuits for her. "Glad your awake my darling I didn't want to disturb you...well, maybe a little" Belle giggled at his joke, He could be so funny sometimes. After setting down the tray, Belle watched with a certain fascination while he unbuttoned his jacket before taking it off, leaving him in only a red silk shirt and black leather pants. she observed as he went busily about preparing her a snack and a cup of hot tea. Belle sat in the middle of the bed wrapped in a large fluffy towel watching Rumple work. She had missed him terribly. She knew he had been right and that she would never, ever again go against his wishes. She had been so sure of her father's innocence that she forgot Rumpelstiltskin's ability to read men's hearts, well he had tried to warn her she remembered as she watched him,'gods those pants are killing me.' She could feel her desire grow and germinate in her belly as she climbed up to her knees. Rumple was busy putting cubes of sugar into her tea but turned his head toward her just in time to see her shed her towel, discarding it to the floor. he stood motionless with tea in hand beside the bed watching as she crawled over to him like a cat, taking the cup and setting it down before capturing his hand and leading him into the bed.

Rumple felt his lips go suddenly dry as he licked them while he watched his little slave turned wife pull at his arm trying to coax him to lie down beside her, she didn't have to do much convincing as he most happily complied. Belle had never felt in such control and she found that she quite like it. She sat back on her knees beside him for a moment before making something up in her mind, she wanted to seduce him, to please him. Slowly she began to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one. Was she imagining it or was the great Dark One shaking? He did not stop her but Rumple felt very vulnerable right this moment as she pulled his shirt away from his chest before placing small little kisses across it and on his throat. He shivered when she sucked lightly on his skin before moving her little mouth to his nipple. Her little kitten tongue licked at it before taking it into her mouth lightly biting it before kissing it, then the other, the feel of her velvety little tongue on his body was complete paradise.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes felt heavy with desire as she continued using that talented little tongue of hers on his skin untill he realized she was heading further and further south. His eyes shot open wide in surprise when he felt her fingers on his pants, trying to undue them. "What are you doing down there dearie?" Belle never ceased in her tugging and pulling untill she finally freed the clasp. "How do you ever get out of these?"

"Magic." Rumple replied matter of factly. "Of course." Belle smiled at him. Rumple's breathing became erratic when she kissed his belly before dipping that evil little tongue into his belly button. "Oh gods Belle, what you do to me." he groaned in anticipation. Belle smiled into his stomach as she followed a light trail of hair down his body, parting the top of his pants to lick and kiss her way below. 'holy shit she means to do this.' 

Rumple's hands shot up to capture her wrists, stopping her. His voice felt hoarse and strained, "Belle...You don't want to, have to...do that. After all I've done...to you.I'm sorry Love I can't let you allow me to take so much pleasure...I don't deserve it..any of it...you." Belle sat back for a minute as a soft smile played across her features as she watched him try to explain to her how unworthy he was of her. "Rumpelstiltskin, let me ask you something, would you indeed take great pleasure in it, if I did this for you?" Rum closed his eyes and bit his lip to keep himself from moaning aloud, "I would Belle, great pleasure dearie I can assure you." Belle giggled softly, "and you want my happiness?" Rumple growled low, "You know I do My wife" unsure of where this was going. "Then it would bring me great happiness to give you something that would cause you pleasure...my Husband." Rumpelstiltskin loved the way she whispered the word husband, it made very pleasant shivers run up and down his spine.

Belle noticed that although he no longer tried to stop her as she scooted his leather pants down, he now lay rigid, gripping the sheets on either side of him. His chest practically heaved and she hadn't even touched him yet, but as she pulled his garments back enough to free his erection she thought she heard him to stifle a groan. Belle examined him for a few minutes, she had never had the opportunity before. Other than his skin, which was a greenish hue and a few rough places that seemed to soften around his belly and below Rumpelstiltskin was no different from any other man she had ever seen a photograph of. That small trail of hair that had started on his stomach ended in a larger patch of fine curls with his manhood hard and proud laying hot against his belly on top it. He grabbed a little at the sheets when she tentatively touched the length of his shaft, it looked hard but felt soft to her fingertips as she stroked it. She let her nail softly trail around the head, A single drop of moisture collected at the head and Belle wiped it up with her finger taking a taste.'different, but not too bad. If he does this for me and it feels so wonderful, I should be able to do this for him, I want to do this for him.'

Rumple could barely keep still when she wrapped her little hand tightly around him, giving it a little squeeze before sliding her hand up and down nervously. "oooh..Belle..Aaa!" Rumple's heavy breathing and scrunched up face were all the evidence Belle needed when she leant down and licked more of the moisture from off Rumple's cock. It felt good to see the Dark Lord withering under her like a cat while she held the power in her hands. But to make matters worse for Rumple Belle took the head in her mouth and swirled her little tongue around it in circles before applying suction causing a little more of Rumple's essence to seep into her mouth, it didn't taste as bad as she had imagined so she swallowed it. Rumple was going to come undone any minute, he couldn't take much more, noone...NOONE had ever done that to him before and it was the most magnificent thing he had ever experienced before...well, next to power and magic of course, but still VERY good. "Belle, oh god, if you don't stop I'm going to die Love, please." Belle had been busy trying to fit as much of him into her mouth as she could but stopped at his strangled cry, "Am I hurting you husband, do you want me to stop?" 'Perhaps I'm no good, did I scratch him with my teeth, he looks more in pain than pleasure, oh Belle you can't do anything right.' 

"Believe me Belle, I loved it, the gods know I did but I want to be inside you when I spill my essence inside of you,I need you, Please, let me love you." Belle smiled at him but stopped him when he made a move to get up, she pushed at his chest to convince him to continue laying back, "I want to try something." Rum nodded his head as Belle lifted her leg up and over him, straddling his waist. She could feel the warmth of his cock underneath her as she rocked on it for a second before rising up above Rumple and guiding him into her. Belle took him inside her as deep as she could. The new position allowed for Rumple to go deep inside Belle, she couldn't suppress the urge to arch her back as she used Rumple's arms for leverage. Rum grabbed her hips as he held still for her to adjust before guiding her to move up and down his shaft.

The new position allowed more of Rumple to touch and rub in all new places that send Belle spiralling all too soon out of control and as she rode out her pleasure Rum flipped her over on her back, pounding into her furiously before finding a powerful release for himself. They both lay sated for a long time before Belle spoke. "Rumple, when you healed me from the no speaking curse with a kiss, why didn't it also take away your curse?" Rumple looked puzzled, "I'm not cursed, why do you say I am cursed Belle? No one made me become the Dark One, I wanted this you see, to save someone." Belle could tell by his guarded answer that he wasn't up for talking about it any further. Rumple felt relieved she didn't question him further, he wasn't quite ready for that discussion. "I know what you plan...for my Father." Rumple frowned as he lay on his back toying with the curls of Belle's was no sense in pretending, "Yes, they can't be allowed to get away with this Belle, I shan't allow it." Belle sniffed before looking up at his face from where she lay with her head against his chest, "I want to help...and I want to do it." Rumpelstiltskin's brows knotted up, he wasn't sure what she was saying, "What exactly are you telling me dearie?" A cat-like knowing smile curled around Belle's lips, "I want to be the one to kill Maurice and Gaston." Rumpelstiltskin smiled a devilishly, wicked fiendish smile. Belle loved it when he smiled like that..it meant he had a plan.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

take it easy on me if it has too many mistakes, I'm half dead writing this, hope you like it and don't worry, Maurice and Gaston are about to get theirs and it wont be pretty.


	18. Chapter 18

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllll

Gaston strolled through King Maurice's courtyards with his head in the clouds and his cross-bow slung over his shoulder. He would be the next King. His father the Duke couldn't stop him,being dead and all. He had successfully won Maurice over with filling his ears with the horrible wretched things his sweet innocent daughter had been doing at the hands of that beast and now he had disowned her, and much to Gaston's delight he had thrown her to the wolves by selling her to the trolls. Gaston suppressed a shiver a the thought of that.

"Oh Belle" Gaston thought, Belle was a bitch, nothing more. She had been sent packing back to her father, obviously rejected by the dark one himself. He had used her to his satisfaction then tossed her. Gaston smiled at that. he had always felt like she was a prissy little prude of a spoiled princess, always spurning his advances, always dangling the kingdom just out of his reach and now she was gone.' Probably on her knees with some filthy troll half way down her throat, one could only hope.' he thought with disdain.

Gaston closed his eyes as he turned his face toward the sun feeling it's warmth on his face. Surely the sun was still in his eyes because as he opened them he could have sworn he saw... no, it was the sun he told himself as he shook his head to clear his view.

He picked up his pace somewhat, not trusting his judgement when it came to.. him... the Dark One could be anywhere and he didn't feel the need to pit himself against one so powerful. Why would he come here, he had sent the Princess back..hadn't he?

She had been used and discarded Maurice had told him, and he had believed it. What become of Belle had not been his fault.

Suddenly his ears perked up, the sound of hunting boots were not the only sound that rang in his ears. Someone else was walking through the courtyard, behind him. In a flash he spun around but he was alone. He could have sworn he had heard the sound of boots clicking on the gravel that lay scattered through the courtyard. He pulled the cross-bow from off his shoulder and held it in both hands and picked up his pace to an even faster gait, he needed the protection of the castle and he wouldn't feel better till he had breached the stone walls.

'If that bastard comes at me I'll plug him through the heart with this cross-bow he thought, knowing good and well that it wouldn't kill the dark one, but it may buy him time to get to safety. Sweat broke out on Gaston's brow , if the dark one wanted you then there was no safe place.

He was almost at a run when he saw the stairs that led to the double doors to the castle. At first he thought it was odd that no one stood guard. There were always sentinels at the doors. He looked around and noticed that there was no one, not guards, no servants. 'Oh no' Gaston took the stairs two at a time, trying to get to the top, but much to his horror as he reached the top step the doors slammed shut by themselves. Gaston gasped in horror. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He stopped at the closed entrance before taking hold of the handles and yanking on them to no avail. 'locked.'

He had nowhere to go so he turned around to gaze out at the courtyard. At first he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Across from the stairs where the gardens began there sat Rumpelstiltskin himself, seated on a large stone bench, watching him. His hands and legs were crossed as if he were taking in an amusing sight, a poisonous smile perched on his face as he watched Gaston. He walked to the top of the stairs looking at him, wondering if he was even real untill someone cleared their throat behind him...a woman.

Gaston turned around slowly to find Belle standing in front of the doors. She looked beautiful as she stood there, still as a stone statue. Her hair was put up to allow the shimmering cascades of hair to fall down her back, his eyes swept over her dress. She was covered in a Golden ball gown that hugged her form as it swept off her shoulders reveling creamy skin underneath. She looked breath-taking and alive, she certainly didn't appear to be on her knees anywhere. He must be hallucinating, then she smiled at him, a secret sinister smile, meant only for him, it made his skin crawl.

Gaston had to think quick and it was his tongue he had relied upon to pull him out of sticky situations before. "Belle, I'm surprised to find you here." Belle gave a small giggle, "Are you Gaston?" She walked a few steps toward him. He looked as if he had seen an apparition. He took a step back to find that he would have to descend the steps if he was going to keep out of her reach. "Look Belle, I was only doing your father's will. I would never have sent you to the trolls, you've got to believe me. I love you, I still want to marry you, that is if you'll have me," he flashed her his most debonair smile. Gaston turned to look behind him, where he found Rumpel still sitting in the same place, he gulped down his fear as he turned back toward what must surly be the ghost of Belle.

"I'm afraid that won't happen, you see, I am already married." Belle took another step toward him as she held up he hand, displaying the darkened veins traveling up her arm, proof of her alliance to the dark one. Gaston couldn't quite mask his look of distaste for the color of her skin there. "Belle, I'm sorry, pl-please forgive me, I was tricked you see..." Belle laughed, "Tricked? By whom? Surely not my father, if you were deceived Gaston, it was by yourself."

He whimpered as Belle closed the distance between them. Gaston kept his eyes on the ground beneath his feet, he didn't want to look at her, she would surely know then that it had been all his doing. A tear slid down his cheek as he felt a small, warm finger lift his chin, no this was no apparition before him and that meant no escape. "Shhh, " Belle crooned under her breath, "Don't worry about me Gaston, I forgive you." Gaston's eye's knitted in disbelief, but his look quickly turned to one of understanding at her next sentence, Belle bit her lip before smiling a sweet sad smile, "but, I'm afraid it's my husband that's not as understanding as I am, you see."

Gaston knew what awaited him, so he turned to the only thing he could, his cutting sarcasm,"Your afraid of an awful lot aren't you Princess, or should I call you whore of the Dark One?" She smiled at his words, "Not as afraid as you should be false Prince." Belle turned her head to the side in pity for such a rotten soul. Gaston spit on the ground with a look of disgust, " don't look at me that way you bitch."

Gaston cried out when Rumpel's ice-cold hand gripped his throat, his claws scraping over his Adam's apple lightly. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut when he felt Rumpel's breath in his ear, "Such a forked tongue you have dearie, I wonder what you would have to say if I cut it out for you?" Gaston sucked in breath as he bit down on his lip, determined to make the Dark One pry open his mouth if he indeed intended to cut out his tongue. A crazy cackle rippled through the air, curling around his ear as Rumple disappeared from behind him. Gaston seized the moment and turned to run away but he forgot he was planted firmly at the top of stairs which he promptly fell down...hard.

He jumped up and ran when he reached the bottom even though he could barely see through the blood that ran down into his eyes from the slice on his forehead. He pawed the blood from his eye as he looked behind him at Belle leisurely descending the stairs, following him. Fortune had not favored Gaston on this day for as he turned back around he fell right into the fish pond.

He came up sputtering and flailing around as he clawed his way out of the water to continue his escape. The ground was wet and soggy around the pond and he couldn't seem to get up on his feet as he comically skated around on the tender grass before falling to his knees and crawling away from his betrothed as fast as he could. He looked back once more and was stunned to find her much closer, how had she came so far in such a short amount of time. He had to move faster but his escaped was halted as he turned back around to the front to run smack into a hard boot heel that connected roughly against his cheek that sent him sprawling on his back.

He slowly opened his eyes to find the Dark One and his bride standing over him, smiling.

"Do you honestly think I would just hand Belle over to you, really? Did you think you would get away with this? You must have hit your head harder than I thought if you think you can abuse my property and suffer no consequence." Belle smiled her sweet sadistic smile down at him, "Get to your feet Gaston, we have your punishment to discuss." Gaston lay where he was, paralyzed by his fear. "Now you slug, before this gets very nasty." Rumpel hissed.

Gaston climbed to his feet, water dripping off his clothes as he stood defiantly before the Dark One and his bride. He knew that there was no escape from this, he shouldn't have trusted Maurice's rants about Belle, he shouldn't have had any parts in crossing the Dark One yet here he was, terrified beyond all reason, waiting for his death, hoping it would be swift.

"Hold out your hand Please." Gaston did as Belle commanded. She frowned at him, "The other one, the one you used to touch me with you monster." Gaston raised his hand and watched in horror when a blackness took over his fingers as it traveled across his palm, turning it black as his fingers. He cried out in pain as his hand withered as if it turned to ash. He gripped his wrist with his good hand, "what have you done to me?" Rumpel smiled at Gaston, "Nothing you didn't deserve dearie, but wait there's more to come. Every day this will spread" He leaned down where his face was so close that Gaston could feel his breath on his face, "I suggest you get your affairs in order Prince, for your time is at an end." The look of terror was not nearly good enough, but it satisfied his wife, so for that he would be happy. Living a day longer than he had to was one day too long for Rumpel but he had promised Belle he wouldn't turn him into something nasty, no he needed to suffer, to know without a doubt that he would die and die slow, now it was time for Belle's father.


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it and frankly I was quite pleased with all of it, especially the way I did Jefferson. Tell me what you think, oh by the way this is not the last chapter, there will be more.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Why no one was standing outside his door, was the first thing that struck the King odd. The castle seemed like a ghost as he marched down the hall to the throne room. "Where in the hell are my GUARDS!" Maurice bellowed, only to be met with silence.

His mind was indeed registering all of this , no servants scattered like mice though the halls or on the stairs as they usually did. There was no smells of rich foods being prepared, not anything his nose could detect, where were everyone?

When he reached the bottom of the winding staircase he was alarmed to find that there was not a guard in sight. He bellowed for assistance, with only the sound of a castle deserted, screaming back.

"Where is Gaston?" Maurice stood there looking puzzled for a moment before continuing his trek to the throne room, surely he would find Gaston there. He had to come to the bottom of this, just as soon as he could find someone.

The large doors to the throne room burst open as Maurice kicked them in a rage. He would teach his guards about leaving their posts with a week in the dungeons for their impertinence.

His burly chest heaved from the exertion that he was not used to, but also a little fear. Maurice swallowed hard, sucking air in through his nostrils. The throne room was deserted too? Now He felt real fear, "G-Gaston!" his voice was losing it's bite as he came to the realization that something was very, very wrong.

He started to leave but as he turned around scanning the great hall, an eerie high-pitched maniacal laugh filled his head, Maurice actually whimpered in stark terror at the announcement of the Dark One's presence.

Slowly the King turned back to face his throne, and sure enough Rumpelstiltskin sat in it. A sly malicious grin spread across Rumpel's face as he witnessed Maurice's loud gulp and wide eyes filled with fear. "What are you doing here?" Maurice tried in vain to keep some semblance of authority in his shaky voice.

"Why I'm here to collect Princess Belle of course. You didn't think I would let her out of my sight for very long, did you?" His voice sounded mocking, he smiled at the Kings obvious confusion. Maurice began shaking his head, "No, you sent her back , beast. You ruined her and sent her back to me useless, you never said anything about coming to collect her." Rumpelstiltskin jumped to his feet, making Maurice take a few startled steps back. He slowly walked down the stairs, stalking him methodically. "Did you really fool yourself into thinking I would just leave Belle here with you? " Rum cackled as Maurice turned white as a sheet. "Oh, I can tell from the stupid look all over your face that you did?"

As he circled the old man, Rumpel's eyes were filled with hatred. " Tell me,where is your daughter your highness, humm?" Maurice's chest puffed out as he gathered his last ounce of bravery, "I have no daughter sir, The question should be where is my son, Gaston." He seemed to deflate before Rumpel's eyes, but he was a King and he had his dignity to uphold.

"I'm sorry to hear that Father, but then again it's good to know where I stand."

The color drained out of Maurice's face as he swallowed loudly making soft snickers belt out of Rumpel as the King turned to face his daughter. There she stood, looking like a regal Princess should. Her hair hung loose and wavy down her back, the tendrils held back by a blue ribbon. Her face looked strangely serene to Maurice as she stood there like a ghost, staring at him with an eerie smile, the king thought he was going to be sick, he now knew Rumpelstiltskin would never let him out of this throne room alive.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Jefferson stood leaning against the wall in all his finery, complete with his signature hat. He looked like he was insanely bored standing there with a nonchalant look on his face,giving himself a manicure, waiting for his cue from Rumpel." I must admit I was surprised to see him, and with the beauty too" he thought as he waited. Rumpel had scared the Haberdasher when he had appeared out of thin air in Jefferson's house. Thank God Grace had been asleep. For a moment, before he regained his composer, he wasn't certain that the imp wasn't there to kill him for his involvement in the incident at Dark castle. When his eyes fell on Belle who accompanied him, the hatter smiled his most charming smile at her.

Belle recognized him immediately, it was his hat. Sneaky little bastard, but as Rumpel had explained his plans for her father she soon realized they would need him. After very little persuasion Jefferson happily agreed to let bygones be bygones where it concerned the bug and his crusty old friend who Rumpel feverently hoped were sledding down a far away alp as they spoke. When Rumpel whispered his plan to him, Jefferson listened intently as the Dark one explained what he had in mind for King Maurice , one that involved them all and more.

"You know the rules O'Dark One" Jefferson twirled his wrist with a flourish,imitating the way rumpel like to introduce himself. Belle let out a small, barely audible snicker at the hatter's comical actions. Both men turn toward her simultaneously,halting Rumpel in his tracks, his eyes narrowed at his little wife. Did she just laugh at him? she had better not have, perhaps he would take that up with her later when they were alone. Belle blushed scarlet under the scrutiny of the two very different men who now sat silent. Belle felt embarrased, having broke all concentration. Jefferson grinned before holding up two fingers, "two go in, then two comes out. So that means someone's coming back. who shall it be ?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Gaston is what?" Maurice just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around what Belle was saying to him. He just stood there looking at her like she was a ghost while he shook his head, looking very unbewildered at his daughter. Maurice felt very wedged in, standing between Rumpel and his bride. "We've discussed this enough" Rumpel barked, "Your highness, I'd like to introduce you to a friend" His face scrunched up comically, "well, kind of." Jefferson looked up offended at Rumpel's quip. "I can hear you" Jefferson called out from the door. A high-pitched giggle answered him as he stood up from his comfortable spot on the wall. His lips remained in a full pout as he straightened out his jacket, getting ready for his debut.

"Your going to be going on a little trip today. If you so much as resist, you sorry excuse for a father, I'll flay your skin from your bones." Maurice's eyes widened in terror at the sorcerer's words having no doubt that every syllable was true as Rumple came to stand still before him. "Have pity on me Dark One" Rumpel's face twisted in rage, "PITY? PITY? who showed Belle any PITY the day you humiliated her in front of the entire Kingdom only to sell her to slave trolls."

Maurice could take no more, he began blubbering loudly, "Please Belle don't let him kill me." Belle stepped forward reaching for her father, her little hand coming to rest on her father's shoulder, "Don't fret father, you not going to be killed, like Rumpelstiltskin said your going on a trip and there is a Queen there who is in need of a husband." Maurice's head tilted as he tried to understand his daughters mutterings, "he must have driven her mad, that's it, she's mad'

"Jefferson, you may come in now." Belle's voice sounded as delicate as a fairy's, as the hatter came out from his hiding place, apparently Rumpel and Belle wanted him to theirselves for a moment before his services were requested.

Jefferson walked briskly forward toward Maurice, "King Maurice, it's a pleasure sir" the haberdasher grabbed Maurice's sweaty hand giving it a rough shake, "When Rumpelstiltskin told me that we would be traveling companions, I just want to tell you sir.." The hatter rolled his eyes as he clutched his heart to show his exaggerated enthusiasm, "I was honored, just honored." Rumpel rolled his eyes at the scene before him, "there will be plenty of time to faun over Maurice later, you need to get started." Jefferson's eyes narrowed , "Very well Rumpel. Your right let's get going, What do you say Maurice?"

Belle felt very little sorrow as the hatter tossed his hat to the floor, creating a swirling vortex which he and her father jumped into, well Jefferson jumped, her father was sort of dragged in along with him. Rumpel stood back, his hair whipping wildly in the wind. His eyes shone bright with the excitement of the moment, Belle wondered what it was like to portal jump. Perhaps one day Jefferson would take her on a trip somewhere, she had to make a mental reminder to ask Rum what he thought.

She felt a little bit guilty as she caught her mind wandering to something else while her father was caught in Jefferson's hat,being whisked off to Wonderland, never to be seen or heard from again. But any love she may have had for her father vanished when he betrayed her to a life of slavery and pain, no she felt no remorse for taking part in his demise, none at all.

When the swirling door closed on the two men she looked up to catch Rumpel looking at her intensely. "Your Queen now you know, my wife. Not that you were ever anything else but I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay and rule your Kingdom as you were always meant too, before I whisked you away to a different fate". Belle stared into his eyes for a moment before her eyes furrowed in thought. "Do you no longer want me by your side my husband?" The thought that he may no longer want her plainly evident across her features. Rumpelstiltskin crossed the room to her in a heartbeat, taking her in his arms, "I am immortal, as are you." His arms tightened around her as his hands gripped her back, pulling her as closely as possible, "I don't remember ever being frightened of anything since I have become the Dark One, not ever, except the fear that I may lose you one day." His hand came up to gather her hair, pulling her head back before his lips pressed against hers as if he would never again feel them beneath his again.

Belle clung to him, trying to give him what comfort she could before pulling away to look deep into his piercing eyes, her hand softly brushed against his hair before resting against his cheek, "Rumpelstiltskin, I don't care if the world were layed at my feet, it would mean nothing without you by my side, so No, I don't want to be Queen of this Kingdom unless you are there to be my King, you never have a reason to fear that, I promise you." The fear and doubt visibly disappeared from his face as he smiled before kissing her yet again. "You Know King Rumpel does have a catchy ring to it." they both erupted in laughter at the thought.


	20. Chapter 20

I was feeling quite full of it tonight and held off on my current story after a chapter for insatiable forced me too my computer, compelling me to get it down before it went away forever and I miss this opportunity. I must warn you that it is in fact quite naughty and graphic so if your going to piss and moan about it then don't read it. lol please review and tell me what you think.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The gentle tug of restraints pulled gently at her arms as Belle awoke to find herself tied to the bed. She turned her head toward the sound of her lover, her husband and her captor as he took his stance, looming over her form.

Belle pulled against the silk that kept her wrists directly above her head, partly obscuring her view of Rumpelstiltskin. Her whimper of impending defeat was like music to the Dark One's ears.

"Shh my pet, you are quite safe I assure you." his quiet laugh giving her no comfort. When ever he said she was safe and she happened to find herself tied by his design she most certainly was not safe, at least not from him and his eccentric appetites.

Belle tried tentatively to move and found her ankles in the same predicament as her delicate wrists as she pulled against the silken garments that kept her legs tethered to the bed. She was quite aware that struggling would prove most futile and only serve to tighten the hold she found herself in, the only option was to lie still and allow Rumpel to have his way , for surely he would at any cost.

"Please, let me up, I don't.." Rumple hushed her with a finger over her full lips. "Quiet now, can't have you struggling or protesting, This is very important. I need to conduct an experiment of sorts and you my love will help me try out my new toy."

"But I.." before she could get out any more he was upon her, his body hovering just above hers as he sat straddle her, the way she had done him so many times before while he ravished her, but now this experiment felt very different as he pulled up yet another silken scarf to fit it over her mouth, silencing her. Belle struggled to no avail. "One more My sweet and then we can begin,"

Belle whimpered in frustration as Rumpel covered her eyes, rendering her completely immobile and helpless, neither seeing nor speaking, she was at her disposal while his hands caressed her brow, her throat as he placed light airy kisses against her cheek. A few tears slipped from under her blindfold which he bent down and licked away from her skin as he whispered soothing words in her ear, kissing the shell of it untill she hushed.

Her hearing seemed the only sense available to her at the moment as she listened and waited, hearing him gather things around the bed. She heard a pan of water as it sloshed it's contents around and a few implements being layed on the table. She also felt a towel, it's scratchiness rough against her thigh as she twitched from the sensations of new and unfamiliar things being heaped around her on the bed. What he was up too was beyond her. It proved futile to try to keep up with his manic brain and his erratic motives, yet she loved him, assured of one fact, that although he may be highly unpredictable he would never hurt or maim her, he in fact loved her a great deal and would never put her in harm's way.

Their months of marriage had only sufficed to nurture their growing affections and provided an awakening for Belle to Rumpel's unusual sexual appetites.

Appetites of the most sensual kind. Yet all, as many as they were, Belle had enjoyed them all. She practically wiggled in anticipation of what was to come, sometimes not knowing held the largest enticement of all.

"Do you know how alluring you look my Belle? How sweet and lovely you look all tied up , waiting patiently which by the way I appreciate." Belle whimpered, which was about all she could do with a gag in her mouth, 'bastard.'

Her skin prickled as she felt his body climb back to the bed. He kneeled between her outstretched legs. Belle tried to raise her hips, anything to urge him on, the anxiety of not knowing what was about to happen was starting to take its toll.

she felt his comforting hand, massage her pubis through her gown , gently pushing her hips back to the bed while he hushed her again, calming her.

She soon felt both hands, warm and rough as they cupped her breasts through the fabric. "My dear, you know you really do have the most beautiful breasts I have ever beheld. Did I ever tell you that once I knew a woman who had a golden ring through each nipple."

A shock of apprehension shot straight through her as he lightly pinched each bud while he talked. Terror shot through her as Belle feverently hoped that's not what he had in store for her. Rumpel seemed to pick up on her feelings.

"Calm yourself, it is not what I require of you tonight, just food for thought is all." Belle visibly relaxed as he continued his ministrations , his nimble, long fingers rolling her already stiff nipples , beckoning them to lengthen and stand at attention.

Her moans were like music to his ears as he tweaked each one before slowly pulling at each ribbon of her gown untill her chest layed bare before him. He sat back and hummed in satisfaction at his wife, so beautiful all tied up, her erect nipples standing tall as her skin commanded his expert touch. He leaned down and tasted her skin, taking each breast in his mouth as she continue her pleasurable sounds letting him know that she was in fact enjoying this as much as he.

His hands shot down to calm her thrusting hips as his mouth worked her over, untill his mouth and teeth hit more fabric. Belle stiffened, then went still when she felt his hands run up her calves on their way to her thighs, pushing up her gown on their way. His fingers felt warm and inviting as they massaged her tender flesh untill her gown only served to remain across her waist and belly.

"My, My but you are a lovely sight indeed. I really should keep you like this all the time." Belle would have told him off , that is if she wasnt bound and gagged at this very moment. How dare he. He practically threatened to keep her a prisoner, well, her days as his prisoner were over, except now of course...and when ever the mood struck him that is.

She felt vulnerable as his finger hooked into the hem of her undergarment, tugging at it untill she felt it snap, baring her most delicate secret area to him. Finally she lay in wait for what came next, but it was quite different from what she was expecting.

'What is he?...is he..washing me? For what?' Belle felt very naked and almost overwhelmed as she lay there, bare while Rumpel proceeded to wash her private area and lather her up with soap. She could feel the bubbles seeping down between her legs. She squirmed as the tickling became unbearable. The towel was placed between her legs, bunched up to catch the lather as it ran in itchy little drops, Belle couldn't figure for the life of her what lay in store untill his soft voice brought her ears to alert.

"Now my pet, this part requires you to lie still, no moving, that is unless you want to get cut. Belle's mind reeled from the shock as he placed his thumb at the tip of her pubis before gliding a sharp razor across her glistening wet curls, shaving her. He was SHAVING her! Belle heard him rinse the blade off in the water, the slopping of the liquid before the tapping of the blade on the side of the bowl. Her hips jerked as she felt the cold of the blade against her skin once more as Rumpel continued shaving her, while he spoke in hushed tones.

"I can't wait to run my tongue across your beautiful hairless cunt my dear." She could hear him lick at his lips in mock playfulness with her. She desperately wanted to struggle but frightened to do so, in fear that he would accidentally cut her.

Another slosh of the blade in the water before the now familiar tapping sound came to her ears, but this time afterwards she heard him lay the blade aside as he leaned back to examine his handiwork. She could practically hear him smiling at her predicament, 'he is insufferable.'

"Let's get you all cleaned up before my experiment begins, shall we?" Belle tensed, she thought this WAS the experiment as she felt him rinse the soap away from her now sensitive skin that lay between her legs as he dabbed at her with a rag then the ever present towel, wiping her clean. Her moans were his reward as she tried to remain still but failed miserably. Rumpel worried his lower lip as he got down on his belly between her outstretched legs, giving himself a breathtaking and up close view of his wife in all her glory as she wiggled against his fingers as he spread her wide, toying with her. "You know, once when I was a young man, I had the pleasure of bedding this young girl, Apifoniy I think her name was and quite lovely as I recall. She was fourteen and already an accomplished whore for one so young. I remember that she didn't have one hair on her cunt yet, nor had she bled her first time either. She had been well used by her brothers for years and when I met her, she had been only too happy to spread herself wide for my attentions. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever beheld but on my honor, she couldn't hold a candle to you my love.

Of course she has been dead for centuries sadly, but hers was the first I ever tasted and yours I'm happy to tell you is far more sweet I must say. Belle was completely put out. Was he actually talking about some whore while she lay spread out before him like some banquet? really? she vowed when he did let her up for air that she would be very vexed indeed, how dare he talk of some other womans pierced tits and some young girl while he had her bound like a sacrificial lamb on his bed, ready and ripe for the taking.

A shock of pleasure ran sharply through her when his tongue liked up her moist skin, still damp from the water making Belle forget what exactly she was mad about, as Rumpel tasted her, pulling back her little hood from around her clit untill he had her squirming fiercely against his mouth as he nibbled and delved into her depths, making her quiver and shake.

Belle all but groaned when he lifted his face away from her body, "shall we get my little experiment under way my dear? Now there are some rules with this experiment, well their more like guide lines than rules," His manic laugh ever-present these days as he snickered at her. "Actually only one but I want you to obey regardless. You are to absolutely not come untill I give you my permission." 'WHAT? How could she prevent something like that? She had no control over something as delicate and carnal as her body.' Rumpelstiltskin grinned at her delicate moans of protest as she considered his request... nay his order, and she had better obey least the consequences be even more severe on her.

"Let's begin shall we?" Belle's body went oddly still and slack as she felt him getting up to again kneel between her widened legs untill he had maneuvered her thighs to lay over his. Rumpel looked down at his wife as all of her secret places lay open and wide to his eyes while he marveled at his luck as he looked down at her. He took the cork out of a bottle of warmed oil and set it beside him before picking up his instrument, rubbing it back and forth against the soft skin of Belle's thigh as he whispered to her.

"Do you feel this my dear, it is called dragon stone. But don't fret, it is one of the softest stones in existence. They call it dragon stone because of the warmth it retains. Can you feel the warmth against your skin?" He stroked her thigh with the large phallus, massaging her with his fingers that he dipped into the oil, rubbing them into her skin in small lazy circles, making Belle quiver with expectation of the unknown.

He was very pleased to hear a stifled moan when he gently rubbed the warm phallus against her nether lips, pulling it through her slit, before picking up the bottle of oil and pouring it onto the stone, allowing it to drip into her opening as well, while Belle shivered at the sensations he was causing within her.

"Now my dear, just relax and feel it." His voice had an almost hypnotic effect on his wife as he slowly pushed the dragon stone into her, before dragging it back out, the sensations that it caused made Belle quiver with delight. She tried to remain still but found herself thrusting her hips to meet his hand and his experiment he called it, as he obliged her body with it. Belle wasn't sure what to think about what he was doing with her, to her. She couldn't see it, only feel it. It was hard and thick by the feel of it and quite long and when he inserted it into her body, causing it to hit her deep inside Belle found it quite difficult to stay still, or quiet for that matter. Her only thought was for him to do it harder and faster. She would have begged only she could have as she endured his sweet torture.

"Thats it my darling, I want to see you clench it with your body, your lips are stretched so tightly around it, yes, you are doing wonderfully." Belle could barely hear him as the ringing in her ears and the tightening in her body took over. Her only thought was the pooling of desire from between her thighs, begging him for release, one he would be slow to give she was sure.

Rumpel smiled at her obvious need as he obliged her by pushing his toy deeper in her private chamber, working her up even more. He found himself as aroused as she ever hoped to be from the erotic sight before him of his wife being throughly fucked by his own hand-made toy built for their pleasure alone. He prided himself for being quite the genius, coming up with such a useful tool. He throughly intended to use it on her quite often as he watched her thrust her hips up to meet him, tossing her head back, a hoarse, muffled cry escaping from her mouth. Rumpel reached up and removed her mouth gag. "Tell me my pet, are you enjoying this or shall I stop?"

Belle could do nothing more than pant, taking in huge gulps of air as she struggled to do as her husband commanded, her resolve slipping as he continued to pummel her sex roughly.

"Please, Please" it was all she could manage as he sped up his ministrations, causing her body to convulse off the bed untill he was sure there would be deep red marks where she struggled against her restraints themselves.

When he was sure that she would be able to endure no more, he pulled the phallus from her body, replacing it with his mouth as his tongue delved within her body. Belle thrashed against his mouth , her body ready for him.

"Now, come for me my wife, I need to feel it." Rumpel's words shattered her in an instant as she let go, his tongue lapping at the warmth that flooded his mouth. Belle cried out her release, her body shaking and convulsing as Rumpel helped her ride out the most powerful orgasm she had ever endured to its completion.

Hours later they lay intertwined on their bed, sated and sleepy, both of them exhausted beyond all reasoning. Rumpel's fingers making lazy circles on Belle's arm as she lay with her head on his chest feeling more content than she had in her whole life as she mused about the odd turn her life had taken when she had said yes to his most unusual deal.

Rumpel heard her soft sigh and momentarily had a dreadful thought that perhaps his little wife was unhappy. Maybe he did go a little too far sometimes, he hoped she wasn't angry for forcing his perversions upon her. His arm tightened around her as she looked up into his worried face. "Are you alright Rum?" Her brows knit in concern for him when she watched him swallow slowly, his face full of worry as he looked down at her.

"I was thinking that I should ask you something similar my little wife." Belle's smile put him at ease a bit as she rubbed her smooth little hand across his roughly scaled chest. Both of their eyes watching the contrast of their skins as they meshed their fingers together.

"I must admit you are quite unconventional and not at all what I expected my husband to be" She raised her head as she turned over onto her stomach so as to face him, she wanted him to know that she was quite serious, Rumpel held his breath, waiting for her to reprimand him as he was sure he deserved, "But I would not have you or your love any other way." Rumpel's mouth hung open, well that's not what he expected to hear. His eyes twinkled in merriment as Belle's nose scrunched up in that most adorable way she had when she found him amusing, her laugh filling his ears as she scooted up to capture his thin lips with her own full ones.

"Nor I you, little wife. Your love for me is unfathomable, you continue to surprise me daily with your unconditional acceptance of me."

Belle snuggled up to her husband as he held her close, their lives forever laced together, come what may, and that whatever fate had in store for them, that they would and could endure it together.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPP

That's all folks, hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I loved writing it. I loved every review I received, the good , the bad and even the ugly ones. Thank you for reading my stories as always , now it's off to finish my chapter on my other story. Kris-aka- juju


End file.
